Sugar on Top
by lunatrancy
Summary: Modern Sugar Daddy Au! Eren is a typical struggling college student. One night he runs into a handsome stranger. But when this stranger starts to casually throw money at him, Eren comes to an agreement: having a pampering sugar daddy may not be the worst thing. Levi/Eren, with some Jean/Eren (it's ereri-centric though). Rated M for language and smut
1. Bitter Without the Sweet

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: WARNING umm...just for anyone who doesn't ship JeanxEren. This fic features them in a very loose, sex-exclusive relationship. The fic will most definitely be ereri-centric so for those of you coming here for the ereri it will happen. It happens next chapter actually. Mhm. And as the first chapter, I'm hoping everyone reading this holds tight and stays interested in it! :3 **

The bed rocked and hit the wall. It was a sporadic thumping, matching the movements of the two on the bed. Jean had his hand wrapped around the headboard, using it as leverage as he relentlessly pounded into the boy under him.

Eren Jaeger kept his head back, letting Jean fuck the breath out of him. He was shamelessly loud, dragging his nails down Jean's back. He made Jean work to keep his legs in the air. Hell, he was making Jean do all of the work. He was just on his back, letting it happen. Letting Jean wreck his body. Letting himself get hurt.

But he could always handle a bit of pain.

Jean reached down and tangled his hand in Eren's dark hair, pulling his head back. Forcing Eren to bare his sweaty throat. Jean leaned down and bit his skin, marking him visibly. Eren let out a long moan, his legs tightening around Jean's waist.

Eren came with a long groan, his body arching up into Jean's. It was not long before Jean followed, pulling out to cum on Eren's stomach. The hot, sticky mess was left untouched as Jean rolled away. Eren was breathless.

The two of them laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Eren reached over the side of the bed and picked up Jean's shirt, wiping his stomach with it. He tossed it aside and Jean hissed.

"You would. Bastard."

Eren shrugged and rolled over on to his side. "I don't care."

That was just it. He didn't care. He rarely did.

Jean shifted around, turning onto his side as well. However he faced away from Eren, so that their backs were barely against each other. Their hot skin touched briefly but they both pulled away. Eren was tired. He did not want to be touched. He really didn't even want to talk but he had to ask.

"When does Marco get back?" Eren inquired. It was the only thing he needed to talk about. And it wouldn't last long.

"Sunday," Jean replied. "He went home for the weekend. I think he's just visiting his mom."

"For a law major you suck at asking the important questions," Eren muttered.

So it was another one of those weekends. A long weekend where Marco would leave early Friday and come back sometime on Sunday. That was fine. It was just Friday night, so Eren had the entire next day to clean up and leave. It was too late to drive home and he was too tired. And he really didn't want to stumble in to his apartment and face his sister. Not at one o'clock in the morning.

Jean slapped Eren's arm. "Shut up. Go to sleep already."

It wasn't that easy. Sure he was tired. But he still had to fall asleep. And he wasn't exactly sleepy. His body was tired and his eyes were still wet, but he wasn't sleepy. Instead he stared at the window. Beyond the drawn curtain he could see the lights from outside, through the tree limbs.

He certainly wasn't comfortable. He was never comfortable sleeping in Jean's bed. It wasn't because the bed was hard. It had nothing to do with Jean's snoring. And it wasn't because he was in Jean's boyfriend's spot.

Marco never knew. It had been almost two years and he still had no idea.

It wasn't guilt that kept Eren up either. It was just unsettling. Something felt empty, sleeping in that spot. It wasn't his. He didn't belong there. But where could he ever fit? He had nowhere. And he was sure, it would stay that way.

He suddenly felt cold. He pulled the sheet over his shoulders and curled into a tight ball. He gave Jean a hard kick, just because he could, before falling asleep.

* * *

Eren snuck out of the apartment as early as he could. He did not wake up Jean; not on accident and not to say goodbye. He didn't want to wake him up. The less interaction he had to make, the better. He slipped right out, taking his keys, and made his way down the hallway and to his car parked outside.

Luckily, Jean did not live far from his own home. It was a little less than ten minutes for Eren to drive from the apartment to his own. But that was where things often got tricky. He could sneak out of Jean's apartment; but sneaking in to his own was a challenge.

First there was Armin, a childhood friend, who was a light sleeper. And how he managed to be a light sleeper still baffled Eren. The guy had late classes and worked in the evening. Eren always thought that constituted a heavy sleeper but he had woken Armin up on multiple occasions. And each time he received a sleepy earful for staying out so late.

And if he did manage to sneak passed Armin, there was still his sister Mikasa. She was the one he didn't want to face. At least with Armin, the arguments were short. To the point. Mainly because Armin wanted to sleep. But Mikasa was an early riser; she was already functioning at seven a.m. when Eren was shutting down.

He pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. He heard it click and he pushed, holding his breath.

"Eren."

"Fuck…"

He sighed and walked into the apartment in defeat. Mikasa was already awake. She was tying her shoes, wearing her usual workout clothes. He had hoped he would miss her; get inside after she took off running and before Armin woke up.

"Good morning."

"Eren, just where were you last night?" Mikasa asked, looking him over. No, she was looking at the bitemarks on his neck.

Eren shrugged and ran a hand over his exposed skin, touching the visible marks from the previous night.

"I was just…out…"

"Don't lie."

He huffed. "I was out fucking every guy on the street all night. Better?"

Mikasa sighed, looking down at the floor and shaking her head. The look on her face was pure torment and hurt, all mixed into one.

"Why do you do this…?"

"Mikasa, it is not a big deal. And it is too early to argue this," Eren snapped. "I'm tired and I want to shower and go to sleep. So can we wrap this up?"

"I'll talk to you later," Mikasa said, throwing her hands up. A sign she was exasperated, not defeated. "I cannot handle you in the morning. You're even more stubborn and stupid before twelve."

"I am not!"

Mikasa shook her head and picked up her bottle of water. She walked by Eren and pinched his ear.

"Go clean up. And get some rest. You need to sleep more."

Eren pushed her hand away. He rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever" as she left the apartment. Eren exhaled and stormed off to his room. He grabbed a pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

His much needed shower was perfect. The water stung away the sweat and Jean's scent. It was refreshing, as much as it hurt. As much as the heat rose from his body. He ran his hands through his hair and over his neck. He couldn't feel any marks, but he knew they were there. He knew his neck was covered in black and purple bites.

He closed his eyes, letting the water hit his face.

Eren didn't bother with his clothes. He barely dried off. He curled into his bed, pulling the sheet and comforter around his neck. He didn't care that his bed was all wet. He didn't care that his head was all cold. It didn't compare to the empty feeling in his stomach. He had to wonder to himself, just how he could still feel so alone.

He got what he needed physically without the emotional hurt and without the stress. Without the unbearable pain. It was easier. It was better.

But it was still hurting. Even after he was washed and cleaned and back to himself, it still hurt.

* * *

Eren Jaeger was close enough to his university that he could actually walk to it. But he preferred to drive his car, just for the luxury of not walking home late at night. Or having to ride the rail. And it overall made more sense to him. He was an art student. He had a lot of shit to carry around with him. Keeping it all in his car between classes and while he worked was better than trying to haul it around with him all day.

He left his supplies neatly organized in the trunk of his car. He disregarded the way the rest of his car looked but the area he kept his art supplies in was always cleaned.

He was an art major after all, so he had to make sure his supplies were taken care of. The rest of his books just took up space but made rather nice paperweights. Not that Mikasa really approved of him half-assing his other classes.

But he got by and he passed them, and that was all he really cared about. As long as he wasn't failing, the letter grade never mattered to him in his literature courses or those biology classes. Both of those were along Armin's interests, so at least Eren had some help.

Especially with his new course schedule, he knew he would definitely need Armin's help. He may be enrolled in mostly art courses, but he still had stupid irrelevant classes to take. Stupid shit like math and more fucking math and some criminal justice elective.

He attended Trost University and most of his classmates from high school either attended with him or worked nearby. He was already in his third year, along with Mikasa and Armin. They had all managed to keep up with each other; mostly due to Armin's cheering on. But it had worked just fine for the last few years (not including the train wreck that was high school) so Eren was grateful for it.

He spent his days lingering around on campus between his classes. He would waste time sketching because studying was out of the question. On some days he would find Mikasa and go with her to the workout room. Or he would have a coffee with Armin. He worked at one of the cafes on campus, after he was finished with all of his classes and he would pray his homework load was never too much.

And on days when he really wasn't feeling up to dealing with people, he would run to the parking lot to fuck around with Jean. They always used his car, despite it being messy. Jean never wanted to dirty up his own car; which to Eren was more of a code for he didn't want his boyfriend to suspect anything.

That was the general routine for Eren's day.

Eren rolled down the backseat window of his car, letting the cool autumn air in. It was refreshing, considering he had been a panting, sweating mess only a few minutes before. Jean was sprawled out against the seat, leaning against the other door. He was fixing his hair, trying to get it to lie back down in place.

Reaching around to the front seat of the car, Eren pulled a pack of cigarettes from his bag, along with a lighter. He lit one and took a long drag, breathing smoke out through the window.

"Feel alright?" Jean asked, peering over the top of the seat in front of him to look into the pull-down mirror. Eren shrugged.

"I'm fine," Eren breathed, watching lazy smoke swirl out the window. "The weather is really nice."

"The weather is fucking amazing," Jean said. "Like your gag reflex."

Eren awkwardly kicked his leg, laughing halfheartedly. "Shut up. Don't you have class?"

"It was cancelled. So I'm hanging out with you."

"Oh great. Isn't Marco free?"

"Marco has class. You know that."

"I cannot keep up with everyone's schedules!" Eren laughed, flicking ash from his cigarette. "I can barely do mine."

"You're an art major. How is that even hard?"

"I'm an art major with a shitton of bullshit classes," Eren sighed.

"Speaking of which, how's that going over with your parents?" Jean asked. "You switching majors and all…"

Eren inhaled, closing his eyes. He rubbed his head, his brow furrowing into deep lines. "Let's not talk about that. Please."

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm supposed to go over there later tonight, though. Just remembered."

"Going to be brutal?"

"I may not come out of there alive."

Jean patted him on the leg with a hard hand. "You'll make it through. Your mom was always understanding about this stuff."

"Yeah, _she_ was. But not my fucking dad. He still hasn't let it go."

"Just conceal, don't feel when he bitches at you."

Eren kicked Jean again. "How do I even tolerate you at times?"

"Because you're addicted to dick."

"I assume you're talking about your personality."

Jean mockingly laughed and Eren blew smoke at his face. They laughed and vented about their classes. Eren asked about Marco; Jean about Armin and Mikasa. They talked about their jobs, their dinner plans for the evening. And like always they left with an awkward goodbye. Without so much as a kiss; a hug, but never a kiss.

That was a part of their relationship. They could fuck all they wanted, but kissing was reserved for a real relationship. Jean's lips were only meant for Marco and he made sure Eren was well aware. They could bite and suck at each other's skin but never once did they share a kiss.

It was too intimate. And that was a part of himself Eren didn't want to give up. Not to Jean. At least not again. He had gone through that heartbreak in high school and he didn't want that dead-end relationship again.

The sex he could handle. Just not the intimacy. Just not a relationship. But there were some days when he wondered, just for a while, what it would feel like to be held again.

* * *

Eren wasn't rich. Not by any means. His parents—rather his father, Grisha—however were well off.

They lived in a nice, two-story home, complete with a new guest room (that had been Eren's room) and an unused pool. It was even in a gated community. They each had their own car and could easily afford a maid. However, Eren's mother refused to let anyone touch her house. Especially since she didn't work.

Eren parked his car on the street and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he shuffled up the concrete walkway. He looked around at the nicely trimmed yard. His dad always had to have the best yard on the block. And he always did.

Pulling out his house keys, Eren rang the doorbell. He always rang before shoving his keys into the lock. It may be his house but it really wasn't his home anymore.

There was a rustling and he heard loud barking. Seconds later, the door cracked open and he saw his mother's smiling face. She pushed back the dog, a large German Shepherd, and swung the door wide open.

"Eren!" she cried happily, pulling her son into the house, "oh my baby, how are you?"

"Heh, I'm good mom," Eren laughed, hugging her back. The dog jumped around their feet and when he pulled away, Eren leaned down rub the dog's face. "Hello, Colossus! Yes, I've missed you too."

The dog lunged and licked at his face, a squeal of excitement escaping as his tail wagged. Eren pulled the dog into an awkward hug and looked up to his mother. "Something smells amazing, holy shit—"

"Dammit Eren! Watch your mouth!"

"Oh, whatever mom! But seriously, what are you making? It smells really good."

Carla Jaeger was her name and like Eren she shared the same dark hair and aggressive attitude. But for her son, she managed to tame it a little. She led Eren through the house and Eren had a rush of good memories.

But the bad ones snuck in as intruders in the back of his mind. And as much as he tried to avoid thinking about every screaming fight and every fist put through a wall, all he saw was a war zone. However, he smiled for his mother because, to him, she deserved it. It was never her fault.

"You made chicken and dumplings?" Eren gasped, looking into the large pot on the stove. Colossus bounced around Eren's legs, knocking in to him.

"Mhm. Just for you."

"Mom, you always do so much."

Carla waved him off, setting the table. "Hush, kiddo. You're away at college. You deserve a home-cooked meal whenever you can get one. You should have brought Armin and Mikasa over."

"I would have but…you know…the changing majors thing may cause some tension."

"Oh Eren, don't bring that up."

"But you know dad's going to."

"Eren."

"Ma, you know he is. He always does this."

Carla stormed across the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed Eren by the cheeks, tugging on them tight.

"Eren Jaeger, if you don't stop being a little shit then so help me I will ground you!"

"Maaaaa—"

The front door rattled and opened. Carla dropped her hands and gave Eren a look that meant she was entirely serious. Eren wasn't sure how she planned on grounding him—he was twenty-one years old—but if anyone could ground a college student it would be Carla Jaeger.

"Grisha, honey, welcome home," Carla sang, walking to the entrance hall. Eren slowly followed and peeked around the corner. He caught his parents briefly kiss each other and then his dad looked up.

Eren smiled, trying to be as natural as possible. "Hey dad."

"Eren. How are you?"

His tone was short. To the point. Grisha dropped his suitcase and didn't bother to smile.

"I'm good," Eren replied. "How have you been?"

"Better."

"Dinner's ready," Carla chimed, picking up Grisha's suitcase and placing it by the door. "Eren and I were setting the table."

"Good," Grisha said, walking passed them both. "He's going to need to learn how to set a table. He's going to end up a waiter."

Eren winced, scrunching up his nose. Carla looked around, worry all over her face. She ran over to Eren, silently calming him down as Eren felt a rush of defensive screams boiling in his stomach.

The two of them walked back into the kitchen, watching Grisha take his place at the table. Eren followed his mother to the stove, picking up a bowl and shoveling dumplings into it.

"Grisha, dear, what do you want to drink?"

"Just tea."

"Eren?"

"I'll have a glass of water," Eren replied, carrying the bowls to the table. He set down his dad's first, then his mother's, before walking back into the kitchen to grab his own bowl. He hurried to help his mother with the drinks, not wanting his dad to have to instruct him to do anything.

The two of them sat down quietly, Grisha already eating.

Silence fell over them, only the clinking of silverware against porcelain filling the room and the heavy breathing of the dog. Colossus sat by Carla, wagging his tail with a puppy's grin on his face. Eren laughed, petting him on the head, and the dog turned his nose up to lick and smell Eren's hand for food.

"Don't feed the fucking dog," Grisha said.

"I'm not. I'm just petting him," Eren snapped back. Carla cleared her throat.

"How are Armin and Mikasa doing?" she asked.

"They're fine," Eren said, shoveling more food into his mouth. He watched his dad closely and picked out a piece of chicken. He dropped it on the floor out of spite. "Mikasa is working as a coach's assistant at Shinganshina High School."

"Is she really?" Carla gasped. "Congratulations to her! I'm happy she got that job."

"And Armin?" Grisha asked. Eren inhaled.

"Armin is interning at Stohess Hospital, dad. I'm sure you'll run in to him at some point. He quit his job at the campus coffee shop so I took over his shift. Well part of it."

"Don't overwork yourself, Eren," Carla said, her tone firm.

"He's an art major. He can't overwork himself. He sits around and fucking doodles all day. He needs a real job. At least he's doing something."

Eren sighed and picked at his food.

"Grisha, can you not," Carla snapped. Grisha paid her no attention. "And what about Jean? What's he doing now?"

Eren felt his stomach dropping. "He's still planning on studying law."

"Good on him."

Grisha threw down his spoon. It was coming. Eren knew it was.

"I can't believe you dropped out of chemistry, Eren," Grisha said. "You should have gotten a tutor. But no, instead you go and switch fucking majors. You go from biology to art? Really, Eren?"

"Dad…"

"You're throwing so much away!" Grisha pushed. "And for what? For a hobby? Eren, get yourself a job—a real job—and do your doodling on the side. Don't major in it. Art is not something you major in. It will get you nowhere. It's a fallback, cop-out major."

"Grisha Jaeger," Carla snapped, turning to face her husband. "I told you before he even came here that you need to lay off his major. It's his choice and he can do whatever he wants."

"And he can end up being some homeless bum, too. And for what, Carla? Because he decided to follow his goddamn dream and major in watercolors!"

Eren felt sick. He felt awful and sick. He set his spoon down and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't want to be a doctor, dad," Eren said, shaking his throbbing head. "I understand that you make a shitton of money, but I'm not interested in being a doctor. And yes, it makes sense to have a well-paying job then to do whatever the fuck I want for a hobby but medical…stuff doesn't interest me like it does you and Armin. Can we leave it at that?"

Eren saw the look on his father's face and the combination of disappointment and fury. Eren sighed, shaking his head and poking at his food again, as Grisha did the same.

"Your mother and I didn't raise you to be a quitter," Grisha muttered.

"Really? Well how did you raise me, because there's really no one else around to blame," Eren mumbled back.

Grisha slammed his hand on the table, rattling the plates. "You should have stuck it out! Do you think Mikasa would have quit? Or Armin?!"

"I'm not Mikasa or Armin!" Eren shouted. "They're doing things that they love! I was shooting for fucking biology because you pushed me. If anyone asked what I wanted to do after high school, you always told them I was going to be a doctor."

"Because you should have been. But instead you're just…disappointment covered in paint!"

"Grisha Jaeger," Carla snapped, slamming her own hand on the table. "Stop it. Stop that now. I am tired of this fighting. Can't you just, for once, enjoy the fact that your son is home? Can't we just have a normal, quiet fucking dinner for one evening!?"

Eren's chest tightened as his father's last words settled in. Disappointment covered in paint. He was just a disappointment to his father. A big, fucking disappointment.

One apparently covered in paint.

"I think I'm done," Eren said. "I can't eat anymore."

"Eren…"

Grisha stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I don't want some bum of an artist living off my money. You're cut off financially, Eren. No more allowance. No more us paying your fucking bills. Pay your own way through college. I'm not supporting someone who won't even be able to support himself."

Eren's eyes widened. "Y-You can't do that. Yeah I have a job and yeah I pay for my own shit, but that extra money a month really helps us out. Armin is interning this semester. He doesn't have an actual income this semester."

"Yeah but he's managing. And unlike you, he got himself a scholarship."

"GRISHA!—"

"No Carla! Get yourself another fucking job, Eren. You don't even have real classes with real assignments. You can manage."

Without another word he stormed away, leaving his bowl on the table. He stopped in the kitchen, to pour himself a drink, before carrying on to his study. Eren sat staring at his father's empty place. Carla pressed her hands to her cheeks, her eyes glassy.

"I'm so sorry, mom," Eren whispered. "I'm such a fuck-up."

"Don't talk like that, Eren," she said. "Just…please don't. Help me clean this up. I made a cheesecake…"

"Really…?"

Carla nodded. "Mhm. I'll pack up some food for you, Mikasa and Armin and some extra cheesecake for you three."

"Thanks…" Eren smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Carla stood up and kissed him on the head, more hugging him to her chest.

"Things are going to work out, Eren. You'll see. And you're not cut off. You're our son and we want you to succeed, no matter what you choose to do. You don't need another job. You need to focus on your schoolwork."

"Yeah but my schoolwork means shit," Eren gasped, holding back a sob. "I don't want his money. I'll…get another job. I…I'm just not going to be a fucking disappointment."

**Notes: Next chapter has Levi**


	2. Cherry Tart

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Every fanfic I write starts with Reiner dragging Eren to a bar there is no exception apparently? But in other news: Levi and smut**

**I also want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU! to everyone who has been reviewing/following this story so far! :D **

Friday came around and Eren had managed to get through his first entire week without his parents' money. Of course he had some money saved up, in case of an emergency. And so far there were no immediate emergencies. But with the end of the week came the time to restock. And as fate would have it, it was Eren's turn for groceries. Which meant a trip to the store; and that meant gas.

Eren at least had the money for that. He wasn't drowning in debt quite yet. That, he was positive.

He didn't want to count how much money he had to his name. Not while he was engaged in his latest painting. He decided he would worry about his money later. His homework was finished and he was off from work. He had just enough time to sit with his painting he loved so dearly and he didn't want his money troubles to burden him.

He splashed more green onto the painted trees before working on the sunset's rays, dipping his brush into the orange on his palette. He sat out on the small apartment terrace, overlooking the pool. He didn't bother to wave back to the girls waving up to him and calling his name. As far as he knew, they weren't there.

It was just him and his painting.

"Eren!"

He heard Mikasa call from inside and he stuck his head through the sliding door.

"Outside!"

There was some shuffling and a moment later Mikasa walked up to the door. She leaned against it, a concerned smile on her face.

"I was calling you for ten minutes."

Eren rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sat back to better face his sister. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry…Guess…I was really out of it?"

Mikasa laughed and shook her head. "How are you?"

"I'm surviving," Eren laughed. He gestured to his painting with the tip of his brush. "What do you think?"

Mikasa looked carefully at the picture; one of a man standing on the edge of a wall, overlooking a vast forest. His cloak was a deep green, contrasting the way the painted sun's oranges and reds covered the background.

"Hm."

"Hm?" Eren hummed back.

"I feel like the chibi in the picture needs something," she said. "Maybe something on his coat? Or something in his hands?"

"I was thinking that, too," Eren said, stretching. His back popped and cracked; after being in the same position for the last few hours that was expected. "Not sure what. I'll ask Armin when he gets back though. Other than that, you like it?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous! We should hang it up."

"Ew, no," Eren laughed. "After a week it'll look ugly to me."

"Then why are you going to enter it into that art show contest?"

"Validation that I'm not a shitty painter," Eren bitterly replied. Mikasa ruffled his hair. "And I'm not even sure if I'll get to do it. My professor hasn't gotten back to me, yet."

"You're too hard on yourself," she said, walking back inside. Eren sighed, picking up his brush to flick more color into the sun's rays.

It was more than confirmation he wasn't a shitty painter. Eren didn't want to miss an opportunity to prove he wasn't such a disappointment. To his father. To himself…

"Hey, by the way," Mikasa called, "Reiner wanted to know if you would be interested in going out for drinks later. He's going with Bert, Jean, Marco and Connie. It's all guys."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Eren said. "Ahh….you know…I better not. I have to get groceries this week."

"Go on and go," Mikasa said as she came close again. "I got paid today so I can get groceries this week. And I know you get paid next week so it'll work out fine. Plus you deserve it. You've been so stressed out this week. I can tell because you've been eating plain cottage cheese, right out of the tub, again. Go and have some fun."

"Shit, Mikasa, you're never like this," Eren said in disbelief. "You're usually on me to stay home and study."

She smiled faintly again. "Yeah but…I know this week has been especially rough. You need some time away. But you have to come home. I'm telling Bert to keep an eye on you."

Eren stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious, Eren! Be a little cautious while you're out. And don't get too drunk either."

"Sure thing, Mikas-mom."

Mikasa thumped him on the head and walked back inside, sliding the glass door closed.

* * *

Armin had to stay later at the hospital than he had planned. He told Eren to go on ahead and meet up with the other guys at the bar. There was no need for both of them to miss out and drinking was never Armin's favorite pastime.

The Garrison's was a bar not too far away from the university campus. It was lined up with every other bar meant to draw out college students on the weekends. There were a few scattered restaurants, a hookah bar, a Condom Sense, and several convenience stores smashed onto the same strip. All within walking distance.

Parking was hell but Eren managed to find a decent spot a few bars down. He followed the red rose design of the Garrison's bar sign and pulled on the doors.

The bar had become the chosen favorite among Eren and his friends. The drinks were fair priced and the music was always enjoyable.

Eren sank down with his group and Reiner slapped him on the shoulder.

"Fuck, Reiner, I think you broke my arm," Eren laughed as Reiner shook him around.

"I'm excited you're finally here," Reiner boomed. "Now we can officially have a drink!"

"You could have started without me," Eren said. He rubbed his shoulder, still feeling the imprint of Reiner's massive hand.

"Hey! You know it's the group rule. No drinking until everyone is here," Reiner said, pointing a firm finger in Eren's face.

"What about Armin?" Bertholdt asked. Eren shook his head.

"He can't come," Eren explained. "He has to stay late at the hospital tonight."

"Aww damn," Connie groaned. "Now we have to depend on Marco for supervision!"

Eren looked up to see Marco blushing rather bright at Connie's statement. He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, as Jean slipped a hand around his waist. Eren swallowed with difficulty, laughing along with everyone else, ignoring the sudden tightness in his chest. He avoided Jean's gaze as best as he could, but when he did catch his eyes, guilt filled Eren's stomach. And he wondered if Jean felt the same unrelenting guilt.

Judging by the bold confidence on his face, Jean wasn't feeling an ounce of anything other than pride.

"Please don't depend on me," Marco said softly. "I'm just as bad as all of you. We should depend on Bert."

"Like hell we're depending on Bert," Reiner said with a wink. Bertholdt when bright red and buried his face into Eren's shoulder, trying to escape Reiner's wandering hands.

"We'll figure this out as we go," Eren said, waving a hand to the group. "Let's just get started. This week has been fucking hell."

The suggestion settled well with everyone and after a few minutes, they were all downing their first round of shots. It loosened up Eren's nerves, just enough. He really didn't want to get drunk. Mainly because he didn't know what he would say or do.

Given any other day, he gladly would have drunk himself unconscious to forget the week. But with Marco and Jean so close, he couldn't risk it. He could mutter something he'd regret the next day.

"Eren, you're not drinking much tonight," Connie teased, sipping on his third beer. "Mikasa give you a warning?"

"I'm just being cautious," Eren said, poking at his empty bottle. "I don't want to get so shitfaced I'm sick in the morning."

"That's a first," Jean laughed. Eren rolled his eyes. Those were the first direct words Jean dared to speak to him all evening.

"Go grab another drink, Eren," Reiner said, nudging Eren's shoulder. "It's weird not having you drink with us. It's the end of the week."

Eren was briefly torn. It was only one more drink. And he really was sick of staring at Jean's smug face. Eren bitterly smiled, passing it off as playful, and hurried off to the bar to order another.

He inhaled deep as he rested his hands on the cold bar. He looked at the bottles that lined the wall, his chest tight with jealousy and guilt and worry. How could he feel so many awful emotions at once? He was jealous of how happy Marco was. He was guilty because of what he did with Jean every other weekend. He was worried because he was still a failure to his father. No matter how much he drank or how fast he could forget, those were still things that bothered him.

Eren clasped a hand over his mouth, distraught at how disgusted he was with himself, and he finally exhaled.

"Oi, you look fucking sick, brat. If you're going to throw up, don't do it on my fucking suit."

Eren shook himself from his thoughts and looked to the man talking to him. He was well-dressed for someone at a bar; a nice pair of slacks with a sleek button-up shirt peeking out from under his suit jacket. Eren looked over the man's black hair and the odd undercut he sported. Under the mess of black fringe, Eren saw steely grey eyes, dark shadows under them with a fair amount of deep creases at the corners.

He was definitely older, Eren was sure of it.

"Sorry," Eren said. "I'm not sick though. Just stressed. I'm not going to puke on your suit."

"Glad to fucking hear," the man said, looking over a menu.

Eren's eyes widened at the sight of it and he leaned closer to peer over the man's shoulder. Even sitting down, Eren could easily see over the man's head and he wondered just how tall the stranger was.

The man slid the menu over, so Eren could get a better look.

"Thanks."

"Mn. Do you come here a lot? What's good?"

"I usually stick with beer or shots."

"You fucking kids with your iron stomachs."

"Jealous, old man?" Eren teased. The man raised an eyebrow and a smirk replaced the frown on his lips for a brief second. Eren grinned and looked back at the menu. "I want something sweet. I think I'll have the strawberry-pomegranate vodka mix."

The man raised a hand, flashing a shiny watch on his wrist. He waved down the bartender on his first, half-glance.

"Yessir?"

"Two strawberry-pomegranates with vodka, extra cherries," he said, handing the menu back. The bartender nodded and started on the drinks. Eren watched curiously as the man sat back in his chair. "You never answered my question, brat."

"Hm?"

"Do you come here a lot?"

"You're persistent, old man," Eren said. "But yeah, I come here often. Well, with my friends."

The man glanced over his shoulder as Eren gestured to his group. He was silent and turned back to the bar as the bartender set down the drinks and the bill. Eren reached into his back pocket, fishing for his wallet.

"Hang on!" Eren called to the bartender. "They're separate—"

"Don't worry about it," the black-haired man said. He pulled cherries out of his drink and dropped them into Eren's. "I got it. Go enjoy your party, brat."

"No, no, I can get mine."

"Oi, I said go," the man said again. "It's on me."

Eren was hesitant. He didn't know the man's name or anything. But he took his drink with cautious hands. He knew to never accept a drink directly from the hands of a stranger but he had watched the bartender the entire time. And the only thing the man put in Eren's drink were more cherries. Which came directly from the bartender. There was really no way the man could have drugged him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, brat."

Eren turned and walked back across the bar to where everyone stood. He chewed on a cherry as he walked and threw the stem onto their table.

"You got enough cherries over there, Jaeger?" Jean snorted.

"Oh, shut up you horse," Eren snapped, eating another cherry. He threw the stem at Jean this time and took a drink.

Everyone laughed, save for Jean, and kept drinking. Drinking and venting about their classes and professors. Marco suddenly ran around the small table, leaning down to Eren's ear.

"Eren, I don't mean to be weird but that guy at the bar has looked over in your direction about ten times in the last three minutes," Marco whispered. "Just thought I should let you know." He finished, playfully grabbing a cherry from Eren's drink and hurried back to Jean's side.

Eren took a final drink and glanced over his shoulder. The man wasn't looking in his immediate direction, but he was definitely partially turned in his seat. Eren spun around, biting his lip.

"I'm going to grab another drink."

"Hell yeah you are!" Reiner shouted, shaking Eren by the shoulder again. Eren held on to the table as he was thrown around. "Go, hurry up!"

Eren rubbed his shoulder as he sank away to the bar again. This time, however, he walked up to a different spot. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a simple beer. As he pulled out his wallet to pay, the bartender shook his head.

"It's already paid for."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that guy over there bought it," the bartender said.

Eren shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"He told me that anything the 'skinny brat in the ripped jeans and Metallica t-shirt' buys is on him." The bartender shrugged, turning and walking away to tend to his customers. Eren took a sip of his beer and walked down the bar, his eyes locked on the well-dressed stranger.

"So," Eren said, "I'm a skinny brat?"

The man leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "You look like it to me. But you are, in fact, a brat."

Eren set his beer on the counter, leaning against the hard surface, and pressed his other hand to his waist.

"I'm not a brat."

"You're a shitty brat."

"I am not! Now, why are you buying me drinks?"

The man shrugged. "You're cute. It's my money. I'm allowed to do that."

Eren went silent. He really had no way of arguing the man's logic. It was his money…

"I'm not…trying to take advantage or anything," Eren said. "You shouldn't…"

"I know you're not taking advantage," the man said with a casual shrug. "And I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. Go hang out with your friends and order whatever you want to drink. Have a good time. You're young, cute and apparently angry as fuck. Go have fun."

Eren couldn't fathom what he was hearing. He leaned against the bar still, taking more of a drink than a sip of his beer. The man watched him—not with an ounce of lust in his eyes or pity for the now-poor college student, but rather out of pure interest. Lazy interest.

"What's your name, Mr. Benefactor?" Eren asked.

"Hm. I think I like the way Mr. Benefactor sounds, actually."

Eren slapped his arm playfully. "C'mon. At least tell me that. I'm not asking for your number. I'm Eren."

"Well, Eren, I'm Levi."

"Levi," Eren mused. "Do you buy every hot young piece of ass you meet in bars a drink?"

"Only the ones that meet my high standards," Levi replied. "So no."

"I'm honored that I meet your high standards." Eren punctuated his sentence with a little arch to his back, properly resting his elbows against the bar. Levi raised his eyebrow, his sharp eyes wandering down Eren's body.

Eren grinned and pushed away from the bar, drinking down his beer. He slinked away and this time he looked over his shoulder. He caught Levi boldly watching him, without trying to be discreet about it either.

And he stopped walking, staring at Levi. He looked back to his friends and then back to Levi. The black haired man was turned away again, quietly sipping on his drink. Eren chewed on his bottom lip, thinking it over. He could go stand with his friends and feel like was being silently judged by Jean. Or he could stand with Levi; where there was no guilt, no worries and nothing hanging above him to make him sick and cringe.

Eren hurried back to the bar, slapping his hands against the hard counter. Levi stared at him curiously.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay over here," he said. "If you don't mind the company."

"If you want another drink, just get one. I'm not going to make you stay over here when you have a group of friends over there."

"I know," Eren said bitterly. He smiled, however, to ease his own nerves. To pretend like he was at ease and to get Levi to feel the same. "But I can see them anytime. We're all fucking neighbors. So let's get to know each other tonight."

It was an invitation Levi took and Eren was glad to give away. Barely an hour later, Eren had given up his promise of not getting drunk in favor of letting loose. Of course he had been worse, where he couldn't even stand, but he was drunk enough to shamelessly slide up on Levi's lap and be aware of what he was doing. And the man had no problem pressing a hand to Eren's waist to keep him in place.

Eren held his mouth open, waiting for another sweet strawberry to be placed on his tongue. Levi picked the strawberry from his drink and held it up to Eren's wet lips. The brunet bit into it, ignoring the way the juices trickled down his chin. Levi wiped up his mouth, setting the fruit down.

"You're already fucking spoiled, look at you," Levi said. "Filthy brat."

"Your fault," Eren slurred. He nuzzled Levi's head rather affectionately. The black haired man didn't return the affection, but he chuckled, adjusting his hand to better hold Eren on his lap. He held up the strawberry again.

"More?"

Eren opened his mouth and slurped on the fruit as he bit it, making a deliberant mess. A deliberant show for Levi. He pulled away from the red fruit, licking his lips and catching Levi's gaze.

"How incredibly drunk are you?"

Eren shrugged and leaned in close. He bit Levi's ear, smearing strawberry juice all over Levi's hair and skin.

"Not as drunk as you'd think," Eren purred, letting his hand fall to tug at Levi's pants. His fingers trailed over the belt he found, brushing dangerously light against the hardening bulge between Levi's legs. "I know I'd like to see what your dick looks like tonight."

"Well, should we keep wasting time here or find somewhere quiet?"

"I think that sounds like a very good idea," Eren hummed, biting his lip. Levi patted Eren on the back, a silent gesture for him to get to his feet. Eren held on to the bar as he stood, to test his ability to stand. To his surprise, he was more stable than he thought. He laughed to himself, pleased that he could stand on his own, and waited for Levi to finish paying.

The man rested his hand to the small of Eren's back, proudly guiding him through the bar.

"Eren! What the fuck?"

Eren looked around and caught sight of Jean pushing his way through the other bar patrons, until he was able to catch up to the pair. He grabbed Eren around the arm and jerked him back.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Out," Eren snapped. "More out."

Jean pointed to Levi. "With this old bastard?"

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. Jean looked around, pulling Eren close and speaking in a tone only Eren could hear.

"You can't go fuck other people."

"Excuse me," Eren spat, pushing Jean back, "we're not dating. I can do whatever I want. So go neigh somewhere else."

Eren turned away, grabbing on to Levi's arm and practically dragging the man out of the bar. He didn't have to put up with Jean. He didn't owe him any answers. They weren't dating, after all. Just fuck buddies completely in the wrong.

But Eren didn't want to think about Jean or the others. All he wanted was the man at his side.

* * *

The moment the door closed, Eren was pressed against the wall. He wasn't sure if he had pulled Levi to him, or if the man had shoved him. But he had his legs wrapped firmly around Levi's waist and his arms gripping the man's broad shoulders for support.

For a man of his height, Levi was stronger than Eren had suspected. He was shorter but his build, from what Eren could feel through his clothes, was spectacular. Eren lolled his head to the side, letting Levi attack the sensitive skin of his neck, eliciting a long moan with each bite. He kneaded Eren's ass through his jeans but the lack of skin-on-skin contact was driving Eren crazy.

"Fuck, Levi," Eren panted, grinding his hips up. "Fuck, come on already, I don't want to wait all night. You might keel over and die before you even get off."

"You're such a cheeky little shit," Levi laughed, biting Eren's collarbone. He pulled away from the wall, Eren still in his arms.

Eren quickly adjusted his grip, hugging closer to Levi's neck and tightly wrapping his legs around Levi's broad waist. Levi carried him through the house and through his hazy lust, Eren took everything in. The beautiful paintings, the well-kept furniture, the way the marble counters reflected the overhead lights.

He closed his eyes and rutted his hips against Levi's body, trying his hardest to gain some friction. Levi bit him on the collarbone again, kicking a door open. He pulled Eren's hand from his neck and dropped him onto the bed. Eren bounced on the soft surface, sitting up to reach Levi. The black haired man tugged at Eren's shirt and Eren gave, letting Levi toss the t-shirt across the room. Eren flopped back with a shudder, sprawling his hands around his head and staring up at Levi. He watched the man removed his jacket, fold it with meticulous care, and place it neatly on top of the dresser.

Eren licked his lips, watching Levi shed his shirt next and revealing a muscular back. An accidental moan escaped Eren's mouth as he eyed the pale flesh he so desperately wanted to mark. He let his eyes drop lower, admiring the curve of Levi's back. He eyed the tattoo on Levi's side as he turned—a pair of over-crossed wings in black and white. Eren grabbed at the bed and bit his lip as Levi walked to the bed.

Eren got up and sat back on his knees, running his hands over Levi's tone chest, amazed by the dips and curves of the muscles at his fingertips. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue at a pert nipple, his hands still wandering over Levi's hard stomach. Eren gazed up at him, feeling a gentle hand in his hair, and he arched his back, giving Levi a show.

"What do you want?" Levi asked, his voice low and sultry, sending a jolt straight to Eren's groin.

Eren grinned, biting on the man's nipple as he pulled back. He looped a finger through Levi's belt, giving it a little tug.

"I want a taste," Eren purred. "Please."

"You're a good, polite boy," Levi said, unbuckling his belt and pants. He shrugged them around his hips and Eren waited patiently for the sight he wanted so much.

Levi popped his cock from his boxers, already hard enough to curve and stand on its own. Eren's own cocked jumped and he lowered his head, opening his mouth. He looked back up at Levi, a teasing grin on his face.

"Don't have a heart attack," Eren whispered, letting the tip of Levi's cock brush against his lips. He looked at the girth before him, letting the head brush against his cheek. Two piercings adorned with barbells, Eren counted, one right under the head and the second resting at the base, right above the balls on proud display.

Eren shuddered.

He flicked his tongue and Levi's hand shot to his mess of brown hair. Eren moved closer, opening his mouth wider to take in Levi's full length. He gave a few generous slurps until he knew Levi was completely hard. Then he started to suck, working his neck and tongue against Levi's entire hard cock. Levi rocked his hips slowly, light grunts escaping his throat as he pushed in deeper.

Eren hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his jaw, deep throating Levi's length. He felt the first piercing slide down his throat and then the second against his lips. Saliva pooled over onto his chin, dripping onto his bare chest and bed. He pulled back and gasped for air, his lips a glistening, wet mess. Levi ran his thumb over Eren's soft lips and Eren quickly flicked his tongue out, tasting Levi's fingers. He grabbed Levi's hand and greedily brought the long digits into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning lewdly.

Levi jerked his hand back and pushed Eren onto his back. Eren laughed as he bounced against the bed, shamelessly spreading his legs to Levi as he climbed on the bed. He started to work on Eren's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Eren arched his hips for Levi to slide off his pants and underwear in one swift, fluid motion. Levi discarded the clothes, letting them fall on the side of the bed, and pushed his hips into Eren's.

"Oh fuck, Levi…," Eren sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in the initial wet contact. Levi rolled his hips slow—achingly slow—and Eren threw his up, his body already shaking. "Fuck, Levi, stop fucking teasing me. Fuck me, already."

Levi chuckled, biting on Eren's nipples. He pulled away and Eren whimpered, watching Levi reach into the nightstand. He tossed a bottle of lube at Eren and reached back inside, digging around again.

Eren picked up the bottle and poured lube onto his fingers. He flipped over and onto his stomach, pushing his ass into the air and slipping his slicked fingers behind him. He quickly pushed his middle finger into himself, wincing at the initial tight pain, but he worked fast, managing a second finger by the time Levi had opened and pulled on a condom.

"You're too fucking impatient," Levi said, watching Eren finger-fuck himself, listening to the throaty moans he made. Levi sat behind him, massaging hard circles with his thumbs into Eren's hips, letting the brunet work himself open. Levi stroked himself lazily, rubbing more lube onto his cock as he watched the show being put on before him.

But even he grew impatient and pulled Eren's hand away. Eren's legs shook in anticipation and he braced himself against the pillows, feeling Levi's slicked up dick pressing against his hole. Levi went slow, careful not to hurt Eren. He pushed in the tip, feeling himself being sucked right in to that tight heat. Eren arched his back, pushing against Levi's groin to take in more.

He made a noise between a yelp and a moan.

"Don't hurt yourself. We have all night," Levi said, sliding in deeper and rubbing reassuring circles onto Eren's hips again. But Eren shook his head.

"I want to be fucked. Just fuck me. Make me feel good with that cock."

It didn't take a second plea for Levi to oblige. He pulled almost completely out, drawing a long, low groan from Eren's throat, and shoved back in. He set the pace, slipping in and out, slapping against Eren's legs with each thrust.

Eren lost himself in the vulgar feeling. It was nothing new—he was no virgin—but Levi was practically a stranger. A handsome stranger with a big, pierced dick and a penchant for spending money on cute bar patrons. The attention was addicting. There were no emotions, no hurt, nothing binding them together.

"Ahh—Fuck Levi!"

The man had angled his hips differently, assaulting Eren's prostrate over and over. Eren rolled his eyes and dropped his mouth open, moaning shamelessly into the heated air. Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's hair just as Eren's body tightened. He clenched around Levi's cock and came onto the bed, screaming Levi's name repeatedly.

The sudden tightness around Levi's cock and Eren's breathy pants were enough to send Levi over the edge. He leaned forward, his hand still in Eren's hair, and turned Eren to face him. He grabbed Eren's lips with own, pounding into the tight ass under him.

Eren's watery eyes widened at the kiss. He tried to pull back, out of reflex, but Levi's grip on his hair was strong. He leaned into the kiss, giving Levi what he wanted, and watched the man's face twist in pleasure. He was muffling a hard moan with the kiss; Eren could tell by the desperate way he breathed, by the soft vibrations he felt from Levi's throat. The older man's body shook, sweat clinging to his black hair and smearing onto Eren's forehead.

They rode out their orgasms, both dizzy and weak. They collapsed on the bed, their hard, sharp breaths the only sound filling the room. Eren's own heartbeat throbbed in his ears as he watched Levi. The man was watching him back, wearing the same dazed expression.

Eren swallowed nervous, his body still shaking. "I…I can leave…"

His voice was dry and small. A slight feeling of shame washed over him and Eren turned his eyes to the bed under him, avoiding Levi's gaze. Eren was vaguely familiar with how these things worked. They got what they wanted. There was no need for him to overstay his welcome.

Levi pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair. He placed a kiss—another kiss—to Eren's shoulder and crawled off the bed without a word. Eren watched him walk away and disappear into the bathroom. The light flicked on, water ran; he could hear the sound of a trash can being moved.

Levi reappeared, a towel in his hand. He threw it on the bed and it landed on Eren's back. Slowly, Eren sat up, peeling the warm, wet towel off his skin. It left a cool spot where it had been.

"Clean up," Levi said, pulling at the comforter. "And give me this. I need to go wash it."

Eren nodded and shifted around so Levi could take the heavy blanket. He disappeared again and Eren cleaned himself off. He eyed his clothes on the floor, too weak to even stand to get them. His legs were still gooey and sore.

Levi returned and Eren swallowed hard. "Should I leave?" He repeated the question after clearing his throat and this time made sure he was louder.

Levi pulled back the sheets, shaking his head. "Just lie down. You can leave in the morning. Get some rest, brat."

Eren nodded and snuggled under the sheets with him. He fell against the pillows and actually took in their fresh scent. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Levi. That was his normal reaction. It was always like that with Jean, with his exes, with nameless others; and Levi was no different.

Except that Levi had thrown a lazy arm over Eren's shoulders. And Eren's eyes were wide open.

"I don't…like to cuddle after sex," Eren whispered. There was no immediate reply. Just Levi slipping his arm away to flop on the bed. Eren swallowed. "Sorry…"

"Mn. You looked like a cuddler. Was being polite, brat. Go to sleep."

Eren laughed and closed his eyes. He pulled the sheet tight around his shoulders and he curled into a ball. It was the first time, in a long time, that he didn't toss and turn in someone else's bed. He didn't feel guilty. He wasn't unsettled. He was content, for once. And he was pleased someone actually tried to cuddle with him for once.

But really, he was just tired and ready to sleep. It took him no time at all before he was out.


	3. Apple Streusel

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: The morning after. And then a class lecture with a guest speaker/worst case scenario **

The smell of fresh bacon filled the air and Eren stretched with a pleasant smile. He opened his eyes, better examining the room in the morning light. He curled his fingers into the white sheets and inhaled; the soft cotton had a fresh scent, recently clean, but he could still smell the food being cooked across the house.

He sat up, yawning big, and remembered he was naked. Then slowly remembered he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even home.

Scratching his head, Eren crawled out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He freshened up and went to search for his clothes. He walked with his hands around his body, as if to hide that he was naked from (nonexistent) wandering eyes.

He found his clothes neatly folded and placed on top of the dresser. Eren started to dress and as he pulled his shirt over his head, he realized his clothes had been washed. They shared the same scent as the sheets.

He was used to one night stands but never having his clothes cleaned by morning.

He ran his hand through his mess of hair and walked out of the room. He racked his mind for the man's name. He knew it was something with an "L", something short. La-. Le-. Li-. Definitely something Le…

Eren shuffled into the living room and from where he stood he could see into the kitchen. The black haired man was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a white tank top. He was standing over the stove, focused on his cooking. Eren bit his lip and cleared his throat to get his attention. The man looked over his shoulder with a grin and then back to his food.

"Good morning, brat," he said.

"Good morning…uh…"

"Levi."

Eren winced, mentally facepalming. "Thanks."

Levi dumped the bacon from the pan and onto a plate. He pointed to a coffee maker.

"Make yourself a cup of coffee. There's creamer in the fridge and the sugar is in that second canister."

Eren waddled into the kitchen, careful to stay out of Levi's way. He glanced over as he picked up his cup of coffee; it was still really hot. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the creamer. As he returned to his cup, he saw Levi already had one. Eren leaned over and caught a glimpse of the two plates of food, both already set with omelets. Levi took a sip of his coffee and started plating the bacon too.

"Hope you slept alright," Levi said, carrying the plates to the table. Eren scooped sugar into his coffee and stirred. "You snored like it."

"I slept great, actually," Eren laughed. "Your bed is nice."

"I would assume anything is better than a fucking dorm bed," Levi replied, sitting down at the table. Eren followed and sat down in the chair with the plate set in front of it.

"And what makes you think I live in a dorm?" Eren asked. He eyed the food before him. A homemade omelet and crisp bacon, alongside a cup of fresh coffee. He was actually sitting down to a real breakfast instead of running with a piece of toast in his mouth to his morning class. He picked up his fork and looked to Levi before eating.

"You were down at that bar. If I'm not mistaken, Trost University is really close by," Levi said, nibbling at a piece of bacon. "So correct me if I'm wrong with my assumption."

Eren swallowed. Levi's voice was smooth and he was so cordial, even while eating and so fucking early, too. Eren's mind was still trying to pick up the pieces from the previous night and here was Levi making actual conversation.

"Yeah," Eren muttered. "I mean, no, what?"

Levi chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Damn brat."

"I attend Trost, yeah," Eren said. "But I don't live in the dorms. I have an apartment with my sister and my friend."

"Sounds nice. What are you studying?"

Always with this question. Eren hesitated and shoved his mouth with food, pausing before answering.

"I'm an art major."

"Art, huh? Not bad. Sculpting, drawing, painting? I'm not really sure what all qualifies as art," Levi said.

Eren glanced over at him. Levi had his eyes on his food but his tone was still…interested. He was genuinely asking about Eren's major instead of making a big deal over it. Eren smiled a little and cut more of his omelet.

"I paint."

"Any good?"

"Well…I don't think I'm…bad…"

Levi sat back in his chair, folding his arms and letting his gaze hone in on Eren. Eren raised his eyes but kept his head down.

"You don't need to be so fucking modest. If you're good, say it. Own your talent, brat. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

"I'm fair."

"You're good."

"How do you even know?"

"I'm really good at reading people," Levi shrugged, stretching his arms above his head. His muscles flexed and tightened with his movements, bearing every nice inch of definition. Eren admired his collarbones and their sharp dips; he admired Levi's neck and the faint marks still there.

"So what do you do?"

"Work," Levi said, getting to his feet and taking the plate to the sink. He rinsed it off before opening the dish washer.

"That's vague," Eren replied, following him and doing the same.

Levi never commented on it. "I have to get dressed and then we have to go. I have work in about an hour and a half. Make yourself at home until I get dressed and we'll leave. Do I take you home or do you have a car?"

"Car," Eren said. "Back at the bar."

"Perfect."

Eren decided to make the bed while Levi dressed. It was the least he could do after breakfast. He watched Levi, from the corner of his eye, pull on a white button-up shirt. He added a deep blue tie and finished with the suit coat. He adorned his wrist with a silver watch; Eren noticed he had several others, all with different colored faces and all probably costing more than his monthly apartment payments.

"Well, whatever you do it must be serious," Eren said as they walked through the house and to the garage door. "You're all dressed up."

"I have to deal with a lot of people. Dressing professionally is required," Levi said. He grabbed a set of keys and opened the door, hitting the garage door opener.

Eren stared at the Porsche and the Maserati perfectly parked in the three-door garage. He swallowed hard, unsure of where to walk. But more curious about what Levi actually did for a living.

"W-Which one?"

"Black one." The Maserati.

Eren slid into the passenger's seat and looked around the car, his hands firmly in his lap. He was terrified to move or to touch anything. He was afraid he'd somehow break the car and have to pay for it. And the absolute last thing he needed was to have to pay for an expensive car when he could barely buy groceries.

He actually got a view of the house as Levi pulled out of the garage. It was big, for a single man. But weren't all bachelor pads? A nice, big house. No responsibilities other than work and cars. Levi had it made and Eren was a one-night stand who got a glimpse of it all.

It made him question if giving up being a doctor was really the right choice. He saw what he could have with a job with a sure future. And he knew just how much his father made. He would never have to worry. He would never have to struggle or get a second job. He could be a doctor and have the money to do whatever the hell he wanted.

But even knowing that, he had no passion. He wanted to be dirty and covered in paint. That would make him happy, he knew. Not a passing thought. Not his father's dream.

After a twenty minute drive, Levi pulled into the bar's parking lot. Eren pointed to his car, still parked and (thankfully) no busted windows.

"Thanks," Eren said.

"It's no problem," Levi replied. "Good luck with school. Study hard. And don't doubt your ability to paint, brat."

Eren laughed. "Life advice from my old man, one-night stand."

"Don't pretend like you didn't have fun, too. Now hurry up. I've got to get to work."

Eren smiled and opened the door. As he got out he paused, spotting the paper under the windshield wipers of his car. He snatched up the ticket and dread filled his stomach. He groaned.

"Fuck…"

"Oi, everything alright?" Levi asked, rolling down the window.

Eren held up the ticket and turned, peeking into the window. "I got a fucking ticket. I can't believe this shit."

He opened his car and slumped into the front seat. Eren wanted to bash his head on the steering wheel for being stupid enough to leave his car parked there overnight. He leaned back and started to open the ticket when Levi peered into the car.

"Let me have it."

"Huh?"

Levi held out his hand expectantly. "The ticket. Give it to me. I'll pay it."

"What? No. That's fucking stupid. It's not your problem," Eren said. "I parked here. My car. I'll handle it."

"It's partially my problem. I took you home. It's my fault you left your car here. I'll pay it, don't worry about it." Levi snatched the ticket from Eren's hands before another protest could be made.

"Hey! Come on!"

Levi smirked. "Think of it as a "thanks" for keeping me company last night."

"I'm not a whore. You can't pay me for sex."

"A prostitute is someone who sells themselves for money. It is a known exchange; an agreement. This is one favor for another."

Eren made a face. "I guess…But what if it's a lot?"

"I said don't worry about it," Levi said with a wave of his hand as he walked back around to his car. "Have a nice day, Eren."

And like that, Levi drove off without another word. Eren sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to spend his money on a parking ticket he couldn't afford. It made his morning a little less stressful.

* * *

Eren was pleased to go home to an empty house. He wasn't ready to face Mikasa or Armin or any questions about the previous night. He wanted a few quiet hours before work—to shower and rest and possibly even paint for a minute.

He stripped off his clothes, littering his room, and turned on the shower. He ran his fingers over his skin while he watched himself in the mirror. He stared at the marks along his neck and chest, the bruises on his thighs. Levi had certainly done a number on his body.

He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside the hot stream, relishing in the way the water soothed his sore body. He ran his fingers through his hair and down to his neck, touching the marks on his skin. He sighed as he cleaned himself, the grime from the previous night washing away.

Grabbing the towel as he stepped out, Eren turned off the water and walked into the room he shared with Armin. He went straight to his dresser and started pulling out clean clothes for work, ignoring Mikasa leaning against his doorway with an awful, judgmental look on her face.

"Just get home?"

"Yeah."

"Eren."

"Yes, Mikasa?"

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Why do you do this? You always do this."

"Do what?!"

"Go to bars and stay out all night! I worry about you. Armin worries about you. You could get really hurt, Eren. You didn't call or anything. You could end up in a car accident or drugged by some old—"

Eren made a long, loud groaning noise. He was done listening. He didn't want to hear anymore of her nagging. He wanted to have a quiet morning, get dressed and head to work; not be lectured on his nightly habits.

"I wasn't that drunk. And I don't drink and drive. And I know not to accept drinks from strangers. I'm not a dumbass, Mikasa, fuck."

"Then stop acting like one."

"Can you please get off my case? I already have my parents smothering me, and your extra Mika-blanket is not helping. I'm an adult."

"And you still make childish decisions," Mikasa said, turning away and walking to her own room.

Eren rolled his eyes, throwing his towel onto the floor as hard as he could. It didn't quite satisfy him like slamming a door would or throwing his phone, but it settled for the moment. He pulled on a shirt, underwear and jeans and stormed into the living room. He sat on the sofa, grabbing at his mess of brown hair.

He didn't go out to bars seeking trouble. He just ended up there. He would end up drunk. He would end up in some stranger's bed (usually Jean's bed, but Mikasa didn't know that). And he never cared. It was his life and his problems. It was his way of forgetting and ignoring the week, if only for a brief moment. His way of coping with stress.

He heard Mikasa walking around and eventually his head was pulled into a gentle hug. Mikasa held him close, stroking his hair with a maternal hand. Eren sighed.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," Eren muttered. "Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay." She kissed him on the head and let go. "I'm going to go shower. Have a nice day at work."

"Yeah, thanks…"

* * *

Eren didn't bother showering again once he came home. He went straight to his painting, adding more details. Armin sat on the sofa, reading over his homework, while Mikasa cooked.

"Oh, you decided to add something on it after all?" Armin asked, looking up from his work as he stretched. Eren glanced over his shoulder at him, setting his brush down. He shook his hand, relieving the tensed muscles.

"Oh yeah," Eren laughed. "Just…this wing design."

"I like it," Armin said. "It looks amazing."

Eren looked back to his painting. It was stupid, he knew, but he felt like the crossed wings he saw on Levi's body felt right for the picture. Though, he changed the black wing to blue and kept the other one white, just to make it stand out more against the cloak. And he wasn't the only one, apparently.

"I really like it, too," Mikasa said, walking over. "It needed that."

Eren smiled. That night out wasn't completely pointless after all.

* * *

Eren dreaded going to his criminal psychology class. It was too early and the class was too long. Every day was too long. But specifically Tuesdays. And specifically that class.

Not only was it a stupid, mandatory elective, it did nothing to benefit his art. It was a waste of time and money and stress; none of those things Eren really want to spend on his schooling. And to top it off, Jean and Marco were in the class.

At least they were having a guest speaker. That meant an easy workload.

Eren walked into the classroom and saw it was crowded. Stupidly crowded. Apparently a few students had come to sit in for the guest speaker. Eren groaned and glanced around the room for a chair; anywhere, he was desperate.

"Eren!"

He cringed and saw Marco waving to him.

"Here! We saved you a spot!"

Eren tried to walk away, but hell he had waved back. He smiled, masking his desire to hide, and walked up the steps to the row Marco and Jean were sitting on. He squeezed between chairs and tables until he grabbed the seat Marco had for him. Marco gently removed his own backpack from the chair and was all smiles.

"It's really packed," Marco said.

"Yeah," Eren groaned. He glanced to Jean who looked terribly bored. "Did you make horseface come to class?"

"Yes," Marco chuckled. "He didn't want to, but I know this class would do him some good. We're having a lawyer come and speak to us, and since Mr. Kirschtein here wants to be a lawyer—"

"I don't need to hear about some old fart's business," Jean said with a yawn. "It's too early for this shit."

"He's such a charmer," Eren snarked. "How did you two even end up together?"

Jean looked to Eren, and Eren knew exactly what he was thinking.

_If I'm such a charmer, why are you fucking me?_

But Marco was genuinely nice. He came from a good family with nice parents. He wasn't a straight-A student but he still studied hard. Everyone liked him. He went to church on Sundays and even helped out with the youth group. He was studying psychology to be a fucking counselor because he just wanted to help everyone.

And he was living with Jean, a horsefaced asshole who wanted to be a lawyer purely for the money.

Jean wasn't good enough for Marco. Everyone knew that. But he was scummy enough for Eren and Eren could accept that.

"Opposites attract I suppose," Marco said with the reddest flush of color Eren had ever seen on a person's face. Marco bit his lip shyly and looked to Jean. Jean only scratched his mess of hair and took a sip of his coffee.

Eren rolled his eyes, digging out his pen and paper as the professor walked in. He vaguely listened to Dr. Zoe talking about their guest speaker. About how he's a dear friend. A successful lawyer. Why a psychiatrist would even know a lawyer was beyond Eren. Then again, she was an adjunct professor. She wasn't there most of the time, so who knew who her company was.

"So please direct your attention to Mr. Levi—"

Eren froze mid-doodle. He looked up, his eyes wide, at the short man setting down a briefcase on the desk. He pulled out an iPad and closed his case, glancing up at the class.

"I'm very honored to be here this morning," Levi said, "and thank you all for being on time. I fucking hate it when people are late."

"He likes punctuality quite a bit," Dr. Zoe hummed.

"My turn to speak, Dr. Four-Eyes," Levi snapped. A small, unsure laugh came from the crowd of people. Levi rolled his eyes. "It's alright. You shitty brats can laugh. I've known Hanji since high school."

Eren wasn't believing his eyes. He looked down, scratched at his head and looked back up. And Levi was still there, pulling up his notes on his iPad so casually. Making snarky shit jokes that made people laugh uncomfortably.

"As Hanji said, I'm a lawyer. But I deal with criminals on a daily basis and I see a lot of disorders coming in and out of my field in clients," Levi said. He folded his arms and leaned against the desk. "So, what can you brats tell me about criminal psychology?"

As if Eren would ever say anything—_Marco_.

"Well, sir," Marco started, drawing Levi's eyes to their direction. Eren looked away, being as natural as he could be while Marco spoke.

He listened to Levi start to talk and the man suddenly stopped. Eren couldn't help but look. Levi was staring in his direction—not Marco's. His face had paled and he looked like he was at a complete loss for words. Like what Marco had said had really stumped him. But the man's eyes were locked on Eren's face. And Eren couldn't look away.

Levi cleared his throat. "Very good definition." He picked up his iPad and turned away, continuing on with his lecture.

Eren remained quiet, unable to really focus on Levi's words. He just watched the man talk. The man who bought him drinks. The man whose house he had seen. The man he had sucked off, fingered himself in front of, the man who had fucked him into the mattress over the weekend.

He glanced over at Jean, wondering if Jean had recognized Levi yet. Jean was squinting, staring at Levi like he was either listening really hard or trying to place his face. Eren sank back into his chair and waited for the lecture to end. Or to just die from embarrassment; Eren would take whichever one came first.

After answering questions, everyone started to pack their bags. Eren was torn between rushing out of the room and lagging behind. He didn't want to face Levi but he also felt rude for simply avoiding him. He chewed on his lip as Marco slid passed him.

"See you later," he called. Eren knew Marco's next class was in a different building across the campus. He had to hurry. Jean, however, was still lollygagging.

Eren stood, picking up his bag and looking to Levi. Jean certainly wasn't the only one taking their sweet time. Swallowing hard, Eren walked down the stairs and slowly approached Levi as another student gave him a "thanks for coming"-goodbye.

Levi looked up at Eren and Eren smiled.

"Hey," Eren said, "uhh…that was a nice speech. Lecture. Thanks."

Levi put away his belongings and he smirked. Eren knew why. And Levi knew Eren knew. The two of them tried to hold back their laughter at how ridiculous the situation was.

"Of course," Levi said. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Eren hugged his bag closer to his side. "I'm not sure if you're busy later, but there's this coffee shop by the art building. If you're free in an hour—"

"Mr. Levi!" Jean shouted, running up to Levi with a wide smile. "Hi, uh, thank you for coming to speak today. Your lecture was really amazing."

"You're welcome."

"Don't you have art class, Eren?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, in ten minutes!" Eren snapped back.

"More like five."

Eren pulled out his phone. He hated it when Jean was right.

"Fuck, alright. Uhh…thanks again, Levi!" Eren called, hurrying away. He wanted to talk with Levi for a little bit more. But he had class and he being late was apparently awful.

According to Levi.

* * *

Eren's mind was a scattered mess throughout his class. He sighed and huffed and tore up paper. He ran his hands through his hair until it was a mess, flecked with charcoal. His professor patted him on the back.

"Feeling okay, Jaeger?"

"Ugh…I'm fine. I guess. I just can't really…I don't know."

"Just relax. Take your time," she said as he started to sketch again. It was a shit job and he knew it but Eren managed a quick piece to turn in by the end of class. He was just ready to get out of that class and walk outside for a while before work.

After putting away his pencils and pads, Eren left the art building and walked across the courtyard to one of the small, on-campus coffee shops. There were three main cafes on campus, each one placed near the largest buildings. Sina Coffee was located between the arts and music buildings, and it was decorated to look as such. Every Friday night a student musician would come and sing; the walls were decorated with pictures from the art students.

It was far more comforting than Rose Coffee, located by the law buildings, that was silent for the diligent students, or Maria Coffee, over by the biology classrooms and labs. Needless to say, sharing coffee with a skeleton hanging overhead made a few students queasy.

Eren walked into the cafe and saw Annie standing behind the counter. He waved to her and she half-smiled. He was so used to seeing Armin standing behind the counter and even after a month Eren was still thrown off when he saw someone else.

"Hey, Annie," Eren called. He glanced around the coffee shop, just to see the traffic he would have to deal with, and his eyes fell to the corner of the shop.

He spun around and hurried over to the counter, Annie's eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eren said, at a rather loud volume. Annie raised her eyebrow as Eren fidgeted around.

It wasn't like Levi was casually sitting in the corner, sipping a coffee and playing with his iPad.

Eren leaned in close and started to whisper. "Um, Annie, do you see that guy over there in the corner?"

Annie looked up and glanced around the shop with a very casual, poker-face. She nodded.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Is he by any chance looking this way?"

"Not at this moment. But he's looked over here twice," Annie replied. "Why, do you know him?"

"Sort of," Eren laughed. "It's weird and complicated. I'm going to go ahead and put my stuff away in the back. Can I get a…caramel latte, please?"

"Sure thing," Annie said. "It'll be ready when you come out."

"Thanks," Eren said, hurrying away.

He went into the backroom and threw his stuff into one of the lockers. He took out his sketchpad, however. He had a little over an hour before his shift started, so he had time to get on his homework. He walked out of the room, clutching his sketchbook to his chest, his eyes going directly to Levi's corner.

Eren bit his lip and picked his coffee off the counter where Annie had set it down. He wanted to go and sit with Levi. He was asking Levi out for coffee after all. But would Levi really remember? Would Levi even want to? He _was_ a fucking lawyer.

Levi looked up at him, those eyes piercing and dark and everything that made Eren's knees go weak.

Eren inadvertently took a step forward and before he could stop himself he was standing at Levi's high-raised table. Levi quirked his eyebrows.

"I believe you're late."

"What…?"

"You told me to be here after an hour. It's been an hour and a half," Levi said, taking a drink of his coffee. "Be happy I don't have work today. Otherwise I would have left."

"Oh. OH! Yeah…I'm sorry," Eren said, setting his cup down on the table. He hopped onto the chair, holding his sketchbook in his lap. "I've been having a weird day…"

"I wonder why." Levi's voice was teasing but his expression was still unreadable. Eren shrugged.

"Well…I guess it all started when you showed up, 'cause we sort of—"

"Sarcasm, Eren," Levi curtly responded. Eren flinched.

"It's hard to tell. You just have this same face all the time. You're unreadable."

"That's part of my job. And there's no "sort of", we went all out."

"Oh yeah…," Eren hummed. He leaned forward on his elbows. "You're a lawyer. That would explain why you need to dress professionally."

"Very good observation. So what are you doing in a criminal psychology course when you're an artist?"

"It's a requirement to graduate. A sociology course or psychology course. Electives."

Levi cringed. "I remember shit like that in college."

"I didn't know electives were a thing during the 1800's."

Levi's eyes shot up to Eren's face and Eren grinned wide, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fuck you, too, you brat," Levi hissed through a smirk on his lips. "Oi, I'm going to grab some cake. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Levi jumped down from his chair—and it took all Eren had in him not to laugh—and walked over to the counter. Eren excitedly bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, watching Levi walk. Annie looked up from the counter and she spoke with Levi for a brief moment before she went to the glass case, getting out the cakes.

Eren turned back to his coffee and casually looked up at Levi as he sat back down.

"Here," Levi said, setting a plate down. "I asked that girl what kind of pastry you normally ate."

Eren stared at the apple streusel in front of him. He furrowed his brow and glared at Levi.

"I told you I didn't want anything! You don't always have to buy me stuff!"

"I know," Levi calmly replied. "But I can also do as I please, can't I?"

Eren picked at the streusel, his mouth watering. He wanted to resist but the pastry did look tempting. He decided to break a piece off and started eating. Levi ate at his coffee cake, using the plastic fork Annie had given him.

"How have your other classes been?"

"They're alright," Eren said. "I had to do a charcoal sketch in my other class and it fucking sucked. I just couldn't feel the picture."

Levi raised an eyebrow, setting his fork down. "That's a very interesting way to put it."

"I know, it's weird. But that's the best way I can explain it. There was just no connection and I ended up tossing away three other sketches."

"You seem really distressed about it. It's alright to mess up, you know. Give stuff another try. Fuck up and repeat it. Try something new. You're young, you're allowed to do that."

Eren hugged himself, listening. He didn't want to talk about his classes or fucking up or anything. He got enough of that from his dad and he didn't want it from a man he had fucked once. Even if it was better than the shit his dad told him.

"I guess," Eren said, looking away and out the window. Levi kicked him under the table.

"Smile more, shithead. Those eyes look better when they're happy."

Eren flushed bright as Levi tilted his head back, drinking the rest of his coffee. He slid off his chair and picked up the plate his cake had been on.

"I have to get going," Levi said.

"Special lawyer work or are you late for an old man check up at the doctor's office?"

"Funny, you shitty brat. Be good."

"I don't get your number?"

Levi turned, as if considering it. "I asked you to come home. You asked me to coffee. We're even. If it's fate and we meet a third time, I'll think about it."

"You do that."

Eren watched him leave, for the second time now. The man who was a lawyer. A sensible man who didn't criticize what he did with his education. A practical stranger who supported him more than his own father.

Eren shuddered. It was a weird thought, considering he had fucked Levi already.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his sketchpad. He still had some down time. He may as well try to get something drawn, even if it was shit. He knew it was only uphill from there.


	4. Mocha on a Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Sort of a short-ish chapter. JeanEre warning! But also there's some Levi. Next chapter has some body worship Ereri. I also want to thank everyone for all the comments/reviews/encouragement! :3 They're always appreciated. I'm also tracking fic: sugar on top on tumblr! :D **

As much as Eren wanted to believe he would move out of his drawing dry spell, he only felt himself feeling worse about it. Everything he drew, in his eyes, was trash. Despite Armin's compliments, despite Mikasa's reassurance—nothing he drew felt right.

He put away his sketchpad in favor of his paints.

Watercolors, acrylics and oils. He experimented with everything he had until he found himself with a pencil in his hand again.

And then there was the weather. Any given day, Eren would truly appreciate the rain and dreary sky. But combined with his mood and lack of inspiration, it made him sick. It upset him and left him feeling awful. He didn't want to do anything with his art.

He was alone in the apartment and he was starting to hate the silence. Because when it was that silent he had only his thoughts and his art.

And he currently didn't have his art.

Eren left and drove to the closest bookstore. It was something to do. Somewhere to go. And the bookstore was always calming. He wasn't much of a reader but he could still appreciate the books on photography and landscapes.

He parked his car and walked the few remaining blocks (parking was always hell) and ran into the bookstore. He pulled back the hood of his jacket and walked straight to the little café. He ordered a mocha, to warm up his hands, and made his way to the photography section.

He picked out a large book, filled with candid photos from Turkey, and sat down on the floor, flipping through it. He sipped his hot mocha, occasionally blowing through the lid and creating a little whistling noise.

He sighed softly, looking over the tall buildings and architecture the book had. It was all fond memories and nostalgia. For his senior graduation gift, his mother took him on a trip overseas to the country and he yearned to go back. It was her home country and he knew she wanted to return as much as he did.

"Hey, Jaeger, what are you up to?"

Eren looked up and saw Jean's grinning face at the end of the aisle. Eren shrugged and the smug expression Jean wore faded. He walked over and sat down as Eren looked back at the book.

"Hey, Jean."

"Everything alright?"

Eren shrugged again.

"Bad art week?"

"Yeah," Eren sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. Just haven't been feeling it lately."

"Have you tried painting instead? What about the stuff…uh…charcoal?"

"I can try charcoal for a while. Maybe I should paint vases?"

"Get a camera," Jean said, leaning in close to look at the book. "Maybe you could take pictures for a while."

As if buying a camera was even in Eren's budget at the moment.

"Wouldn't hurt," Eren lied. "Is Marco with you?"

"No."

Eren swallowed hard and turned to look at Jean, brushing his nose against his friend's lips. Jean pulled away.

"We don't kiss."

Eren half smiled and laughed bitterly. "I know that. I'm not fucking stupid."

"We probably shouldn't. You're all depressed."

"It takes my mind off being depressed," Eren said, slamming the book closed and putting it back on the shelf. "It's not like you should complain. You just sit and get your dick sucked. There's literally no work in it for you."

"You make a decent argument."

"I parked almost two blocks away."

"It's fine. My car is parked in the back."

* * *

Eren sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jean panted, his head against the window and his pants around his ankles. He was a sweaty mess so Eren had no problem wiping away the sticky white on his exposed thigh. Jean laughed.

"Shithead."

"Horseface."

Eren felt better. Relieved. Excited. It was wrong, he knew it, but he was getting away with it. No one would ever know. His heart raced.

"You have fun cleaning up," Eren teased as Jean opened his eyes.

"You didn't get it anywhere, did you?"

"No."

"Good. You can go then. And stay safe on the roads."

"I will. I'll see you later," Eren said, slipping out the door.

He didn't bother with his hoodie. The cool rain served as a quick shower to wash away the sweat and cum on his face. He let his face be drenched as he walked, flipping his bangs from his face.

He was pleased, he admitted to himself. It was a new record for getting Jean into the backseat of a car. He was pleased he could get his friend to cum down his throat in a matter of minutes. It was a game. It was always a game and it would only ever be a game.

It was what he had to tell himself, otherwise their stupid fucking would be too serious.

Because when it came down to it, Jean wouldn't kiss him. Kissing was reserved for lovers and Eren was no lover. He was a quick (albeit good) fuck. And that was all he would ever be to Jean. He wasn't boyfriend material or lover material.

Just someone to fuck around with.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked, the sudden feeling of being empty creeping over him. Empty and cold and dirty. He fucked Jean because it was a brief distraction from his own problems but once it sank it, it left Eren feeling disgusted with himself. He fucked a guy in a relationship with an amazing, good person. Eren didn't want to hurt Marco. And over a silly game? Because he simply "could". He wasn't a homewrecker. He would never be a homewrecker.

He couldn't carry that title with him.

He started crying. Eren genuinely sobbed, his tears mixing with the rain and sweat and cum on his face. His vision blurred. His body hurt. His mind was clouded. Nothing felt right.

Why was everything so fucked up? Why did he keep fucking up? Why did he keep hurting himself?

A car screeched to a sudden halt, slipping in the rain. Eren realized the light overhead was green, not red. He was in the middle of a busy street, rain splashing around his feet. The black car slid to a stop and Eren flinched, frozen from fear.

He lowered his hands as the angry driver honked his horn. Other drivers honked, some even sticking their heads out to curse at him. It all registered slowly. Once he had gained control over his legs again, Eren started to walk. He needed to get to safety.

"OI! EREN! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN THIS CAR!"

Over the sounds of angry honks, Eren could hear the familiar voice. Through the rain, the man running up to him was familiar. He grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him around to his black car; the same car that almost made Eren roadkill. He opened and closed the car door, throwing Eren inside like a ragdoll.

Suddenly there was no more rain. The honking sounded distant. The air was warm. And Levi was getting into the driver's seat and stepping on the gas. Eren kept his eyes down, averting Levi's cold gaze.

"Oi, brat, look at me. What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing, huh? Trying to get yourself killed? I almost fucking hit you. Hey, shitstain! Are you even listening—"

"YES I'M FUCKING LISTENING TO YOU!" Eren shouted. "Don't yell at me! I'm not fucking deaf!"

His bottom lip quivered unintentionally. He didn't mean to yell at Levi; it wasn't the man's fault. But every painful emotion buried in Eren's being wanted to surface and beat him down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his wet sleeve, smearing dirt onto his cheeks.

"Jesus, Eren," Levi sighed, reaching over and opening the glove compartment. He pulled out a small package of tissues and tossed them into Eren's lap. "Clean up your fucking face."

Eren nodded, sniffling and tugging a tissue from the small plastic packaging. He wiped his eyes, just to run his sleeve under his nose again. Levi groaned, disgusted, and pulled into a parking lot. He sloppily parked his car and snatched up the tissues from Eren's lap, jerking a fresh one from the pack. He patted Eren gently on the chin.

"Oi, look at me."

Eren silently obeyed the simple command and let Levi clean his face. Levi dabbed at Eren's red, puffy eyes and then wiped away the dirty smudge on his cheek. Finally he shoved the tissue up Eren's nose, gave it a little jerk and pulled it out, wiping away the remaining snot.

"Thanks…"

"Fucking disgusting. You really are a brat, aren't you?" Levi sighed, tossing the snot rag in Eren's lap. "Can't take care of yourself at all."

Eren's lip shook again and he curled into his seat. "I can take care of myself. I'm not some rich, pompous asshole and I know I never will be but I can take care of myself just fine."

Levi chuckled lightly. "You're still a brat. What has you so upset that you're out walking the street in the rain and ignoring the fucking street lights though?"

Eren shuddered.

"It's…complicated…"

"Don't tell me. You like someone. Probably an old friend or something. And he treats you like fucking shit and you know you shouldn't be interested. You're a smart kid but you still have some hope in the back of your mind that it'll fucking work out somehow, right?"

Eren's breathing hitched. He pulled out another tissue and nodded.

"And on top of that you have a heavy workload at school. You hate your job and you're having some family issues."

Eren let out a hiccupping cry, bringing the tissue to his face.

"Why the fuck do you know that?"

"I'm a fucking lawyer. I can read people. I also minored in psychology."

"Why the fuck are you so…so fucking well-rounded?! What the hell?"

It really wasn't fair. Eren was at a disadvantage. Levi was smart. He understood how people worked. He always knew what to say. He had money. He was successful. And he was even charming in his own shitty way.

Levi reached out and threaded his hand through Eren's hair and oh how it felt. Eren closed his eyes and leaned into it, letting the man pet his hair. Eren laughed.

"You could get anyone you wanted," Eren said. "And without even trying. Why are you bothering with someone like me? I'm a mess."

"I hate messes," Levi said. Alright, maybe he didn't always know what to say. "But you're a mess with the prettiest fucking eyes I've ever seen and I can't stop thinking about them."

Eren shivered at his low voice and the intense look in his eyes. It left him paralyzed so he broke eye contact to stare at Levi's lips. Levi leaned in and used his grip in Eren's hair to pull him closer. Eren turned away and Levi stopped.

"I never thanked you for that pastry the other day," Eren forcefully purred, slipping his hand along Levi's thigh. "Or for saving me."

"Save it," Levi snapped. "We're not fucking in my car without a condom and I don't have one on me. I'm not dealing with your fucking cum-mess."

Eren slumped back in his seat. "Clean freak."

"Perverted little shit."

Levi drove Eren to his car. It wasn't far but at least Eren didn't have to fight against the rain to get there or take a chance on almost dying again. He smiled, feeling grateful for Levi's time. They exchanged their goodbyes and Eren reached for the car door handle when Levi stopped him.

"Take this," Levi said, pulling a business card from a silver holder. He scribbled something down on the back and offered it to Eren.

"You think I'm in need of a lawyer?" Eren snarked, looking the card over.

"It's my fucking business hours and my personal number on the back." Eren's eyes widened. "In case you ever get bored or have some free time and you want to fuck around for a while, give me a call or a text."

"S-Seriously?"

"Why not? You're cute, I'm interested and you seem willing if you were throwing yourself at me for buying you a fucking dessert. I'm not looking for a fucking commitment, brat. Just someone to have fun with."

Eren grinned. "So you think I'm cute and fun?"

"From what I saw after the bar, yes."

"I'll maybe think about it," Eren teased through lying teeth. Levi smirked and Eren knew the man was aware he was lying about it being a "maybe". "Don't have a heart attack thinking about me, old man."

Eren left it at that, opening the car door and sauntering over to his own car. He got inside and through the rain he wondered if Levi had watched. Of course Levi had watched; how could he not?

He pulled out his phone and looked the business card over. He punched in Levi's number and saved it under "For A Good Time".


	5. Sugar, Spice and Sugar

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: The road to an amazing fuck is a long one filled with hurt and emotions. (First time writing body worship so yay?) Also: someone asked for some rimming. This chapter is up sort of super early because of all the nice comments/reviews. You're all wonderful readers so thank you all! *3***

Eren wasn't exactly feeling any better about his art, but he certainly wasn't going to allow that to keep him down. He had started a new painting—one of a view of the sea from a sea port in Istanbul. He had an old photograph taped to the corner of his new canvas; a picture his mother took years ago before he was even born.

The easel, however, had been currently collapsed and propped against the wall to make more room in their sitting area. He always kept it put up and out of the way when he wasn't actually painting. His paints and palette were in a sealed box, to keep out air until he was ready to use them again.

He had come to an agreement, with Mikasa and Armin, that his unfinished paintings could hang on the wall—in his room and away from onlookers—until finished, to prevent accidents.

But for the time being, Eren had about fifteen pieces of sketch paper laid out around him. Each one had a charcoal sketch of a studying Armin, from various angles and with different expressions.

Neither of them said a word. Mikasa was out for a run, so the apartment was exceptionally quiet. There was only the occasional flipping of a page or the tearing of paper, mixed with both Armin's note taking and Eren's scribbling.

Armin was the perfect model, Eren thought. No matter what he was doing, he was still. Motionless. He was either reading or studying and both required minimal movement. And when Armin did move, like to turn a page or write something down, it was fast and he always returned to his original position.

He made for a very nice sketch subject.

Eren's phone went off and he glanced at it. It was on vibrate, so it wouldn't be too awful if it rang. He pulled it close and saw his professor's name flash across the screen. He unlocked his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hello? Dr. Schultz."

"Eren, I'm really glad you answered," his professor said. "It's about the art show. The one that's going to be downtown. Well, I managed to get you two approved spots in the gallery. Bring your final entries by my office sometime this week so I can get measurements—"

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Armin jumped at Eren's sudden thrilled, loud voice. He dropped his book and it knocked against the table, creating even more noise. But that didn't distract Eren in the least bit. He was on his feet, walking around and rubbing his hair.

"I'm very serious," Dr. Schultz chuckled.

"Alright, yeah, I'll get my pictures to you. Paintings, right? Yeah you said paintings. Oh God, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kid." His professor was still laughing. "Don't hurt yourself. Just come by my office during my hours."

"Yes sir!"

They hung up and Eren punched into the air, pulling his fists close to his chest in excitement. He looked to a very confused Armin, unable to hide his smile.

"I got a spot in the student gallery downtown! The really big one, Armin!"

Armin's eyes lit up. He jumped to his feet and ran at Eren, hugging him tight and yelling with him.

"OH MY GOD EREN THIS IS GREAT!"

"I KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Eren shouted. He gasped. "I have to pick out paintings! I need opinions. Armin, whenever you're finished studying—"

"No! Eren this is important! Let's go look now!" Armin cried, grabbing Eren's hand and dragging him to their room. "And then when Mikasa gets back she can give you her opinions too!"

* * *

Eren didn't tell his mother why he was coming over in the middle of the week. But he was sure she knew, by the way his voice cracked and escalated, that there was good news. Eren had packed up his favorite paintings, along with the ones Armin and Mikasa liked the best. He was all excited adrenaline as he parked and pulled his paintings from the car.

He ran up to the door and knocked.

"Hi Eren," Carla laughed, opening the door to let him in. She glanced at his arms, full with his canvases. She furrowed her brow.

"Mom, mom, ma," Eren panted, "I got accepted for that art show."

Carla's eyes widened. Even through his jumbled words, she knew what he was saying and her face lit up as bright as her son's. She raised her hands to her mouth as she gasped, the sound one of pure joy. Carla cupped Eren's cheeks and pulled him into an awkward hug because of all the paintings between them.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried. "When is it? You have to tell me. I have to mark it on the calendar."

"I will, I will but I need help picking pieces," Eren said, nodding to his paintings. "I asked Armin and Mikasa but I want your and dad's opinions, too."

"And we'll be happy to help in any way. Come put them on the table while I finish chopping these carrots."

Eren followed her into the house and ran to the table. He started to organize the paintings he had brought: one of broken houses, one of a table laid with dolls and lace, a green hill laden with blue flowers with a wall in the distance, a forest with tall trees and near invisible horses at their bases, and finally the picture of the man overlooking the forest at sunset.

Carla finished at the stove and walked over to him, wiping her hands on a towel. She carefully looked at each one.

"I definitely like the one with the man on it," she said, tapping the painting. "Definitely that one and….I think the picture of the flowers."

"Those were the first two Mikasa and Armin picked out, too."

"Well I think those may be your winners," she teased. "They're all so amazing though, Eren. They're all so stunning."

Eren smiled. He felt lame thinking that every one of his paintings came from a scene from a dream he had. But those dreams stuck out the most to him; they were the most real and vivid. So painting those images were more like painting from memory and experience than from a foggy imagination.

"Thanks," Eren replied softly. "I sort of think so too."

They laughed and Eren told her more about the paintings. What each one meant to him. And once they had finished, Eren helped her in the kitchen. It was all calm; Colossus watching them through the window from outside, his tail wagging.

Once dinner was finished, Eren ran to let the dog in. He sat on the floor, playing with the large dog. Carla even dared to snap a few photos with her phone of the two playing.

The door clicked open and closed, with a little more force than either of them were suspecting. Eren's shoulders slumped and rested his arms around Colossus' broad neck. Carla inhaled and smiled as comfortingly as she could at him. Eren managed to force a smile back.

"Welcome home, dear," Carla said, looking around as Grisha walked into the room. Eren turned and waved from the floor; Grisha narrowed his eyes.

"Good evening. It's good to see you, Eren," he sharply greeted. Grisha set down his coat. It was normal for Carla to go put up his coat and shoes but she never moved from Eren's side.

And for that, Eren was grateful.

"Hi, dad," Eren said getting to his feet. Colossus whined and Eren patted him on the nose. "Umm….guess what? I got accepted into an art show at a gallery."

"So that's why you brought all of your shit here?" Grisha asked, gesturing with a vague hand at Eren's paintings.

"For some input, yes, that's why my shit is here. I want to know which ones you like the best. I'm trying to see which ones I should take."

Grisha rolled his eyes and turned to Carla. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Grisha. Can't you at least pretend to be interested?"

"And give him false hope?" Grisha snapped. "There's no future for this, Carla. Not one that's stable."

"Alright," Eren said, turning away and grabbing his paintings. He stacked them up neatly, though with shaking hands, and picked them up off the table. "I think that's enough input for tonight. When will dinner be ready, ma? I want to know too. I'd like to go but if I have to wait an hour for fucking food I'll pick something up on the way home."

"Jesus, Grisha," Carla groaned. "Why? WHY? Is it so hard for you to get over this?"

"Carla, is it really wrong for me to be concerned with my son's future?" Grisha pushed.

"Seriously, is dinner almost ready?" Eren repeated. He swallowed hard, his entire body on fire.

Carla sighed, shaking her head. She went to give her pot of lamb stew a stir as Grisha slumped into a chair. Eren went to the entrance hall, sitting at the edge of the steps. He rested his paintings against the wall and sat quietly with his head in his hands.

"Eren, come on and eat," Carla called. Eren reconsidered leaving instead. And so she called again. "Eren!"

He rose and walked back into the dining room. He slipped into his usual chair and watched his mother walk from the kitchen with their bowls of stew. Grisha already had his. He didn't wait for Eren to sit or anything.

"Thanks," Eren muttered to his mother. She sat down, scorning Grisha silently. He looked away from her, fully aware of her gaze.

All Eren wanted to do was eat and leave. He knew there would be more berating from his father. He knew it was coming. At least the food kept him somewhat occupied.

* * *

After dinner, Eren left. He said his goodbyes and left as soon as he could. Carla packed up some food for him, against Grisha's wishes because Eren was "cut off" from food too, and helped Eren carry his belongings to the car.

"Things will work out, Eren," she sighed.

"Of course they will," Eren replied. As much as he tried to be hopeful, he knew he was lying. She knew he was lying. "Love you, mom."

Carla caught him by the ear, giving him a gentle tug. Eren winced and pushed her hand away.

"What?"

"You're lying," Carla sighed. "Your ears turn—"

"My ears turn red when I lie, I know," Eren groaned out. He fell against his car, his eyes on the ground. Carla ran a hand through his hair, to push back his mess of fringe from his face, and placed a little kiss to his forehead.

"I'm very proud of you, Eren," she said. "You should always know that."

"Thanks…"

"I mean it."

Eren grinned. "I know."

Carla checked his ears and at the lack of red tinting them she returned the smile. "I love you, too."

They hugged each other tight and Eren got into his car. He watched his mother back into the house and then drove. But as soon as he drove to the end of the street he stopped, letting tears finally streak his face. He fished out his phone. He wanted a distraction. Anything to take his mind off his father's criticizing and his stupid art.

He scrolled to Jean's name, his finger hovering over the call button. He inhaled and pressed his name, listening to the phone ring.

It would only be for a moment. He'd only maybe suck Jean off. That's all he wanted. It was a distraction. A quick fix. Something. And he wouldn't feel so guilty—

Eren hung up before the second ring. He slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration, pressing his head to his arm. He let tears drop off his chin as he stared at his phone, trying to push away a feeling of guilt that was already surfacing. He stared at the list of names on his phone's screen…

He bit his lip and glanced at the clock. It was barely eight…

Eren pressed call again and held the phone to his ear. He waited. The first ring. Second ring.

"What?"

"Umm…hey…old man," Eren said, laughing a little at the harsh voice on the other end. "Are you busy?"

There was some shuffling around, probably papers. "Rereading these fucking depositions. Drinking a cup of tea. Not entirely."

"Want some company?"

Eren shifted in his chair rather nervously. He felt silly asking. But he couldn't go to Jean. And he didn't want to be home. Not yet.

"I could actually use a little company, brat."

* * *

Eren managed to find Levi's home after putting the address into his phone's GPS. He remembered, a little, from when Levi drove him to his car at the bar. At least once Eren got into the actual neighborhood. Ironically, Levi lived closer to Dr. Jaeger's house than Eren liked; it was less than ten minutes away.

He parked in the driveway, as Levi kept his cars in the garage. He sat in his car, staring down the concrete walkway to Levi's door. Taking a deep breath, Eren climbed out and walked up to the door. He knocked, considered running away and crying the parking lot of a 7-Eleven, when Levi opened the door, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to explain, shitwad?" He still stepped aside to let Eren in. "You sounded like you were about to fucking cry on the phone."

"Does it even matter?" Eren groaned, throwing off his jacket and kicking away his shoes. "Do you want me to blow you? Should I just grab a counter and bend over?"

"You can shower first," Levi said, picking up Eren's shoes and placing them neatly by the door.

"What? I'm not going to shower."

"If we're fucking, yes you are."

"You didn't make me shower the first time."

"Because I had enough alcohol in my system to not give a shit," Levi said. "I'm sober at the moment. And I'm not sticking my dick or tongue in any part of you that's not clean. You're showering."

"Give me some fucking mouth wash then!"

"Shower."

Eren threw his hands up in defeat, stomping around and making grunting sounds with the eloquence of an elephant. Levi folded his arms, leaning against the wall to watch the small temper tantrum. Eventually Eren stopped and glared at him.

"Fine. Which one?"

"Glad you're being cooperative, brat."

"Stop calling me brat."

"I will when you stop acting like one. Now go get your ass in the shower. You can use mine. It's bigger."

Eren didn't argue. He shuffled behind Levi, following the man into his bedroom. He had vague memories of the decadent room but they were all fond memories; getting fucked into one of the best orgasms he's ever had and waking up on a bed of clouds that smelled fresh and clean.

There were really no negatives.

He walked into the bathroom, looking around curiously. Everything was neat, placed in a particular spot. Eren could tell from the way the bottles on the counter were perfectly organized, from tallest in the back to shortest in the front, and the way the towel sitting next to the sink was folded that Levi was meticulous about his belongings.

"Here's a towel and a washrag," Levi said, pulling the two from the cabinet and setting them on the counter; both were as neatly folded as the other towel. "Don't use my mesh brush."

"I'm not touching your gross back scratcher," Eren said, pulling his shirt off. He let it fall to the floor as he started to unbutton his pants. He stopped, holding them loose around his waist. "Umm…can you leave?"

Levi looked up, halfway through folding Eren's discarded shirt. He rolled his eyes.

"You realize I've seen you naked, right?" he muttered, setting Eren's shirt on the counter. Eren made a soft noise of protest and Levi rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

Eren closed the doors once Levi was out. He took a long breath, suddenly flushed and feeling terribly awkward. He wanted to fuck Levi, just because he knew he'd feel guilty for fucking Jean. But instead he was being instructed to shower. Levi was acting like his dad.

Except he didn't bitch about college majors.

Eren let his pants fall and kicked off his underwear. He turned on the shower and stepped inside, pulling the glass closed behind him. The hot water was refreshing. It stung, relaxing his tensed muscles. Eren let his head fall back, the water running down his hair and onto his shoulders and back. He turned around and picked up one of the bath washes sitting on a high, stone shelf in the corner.

Even the bottles in the shower were neatly organized.

He picked up a blue bottle, poured soap onto his hand and closed the lid. He tried to set the bottle back in its original spot but the slick soap dripping on his fingers made his grip impossible. The bottle slipped between his fingers, knocking in to the other bottles. They all fell off the shelf, hitting the shower floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah! FUCK!" Eren shouted as the heavy shampoo bottle hit his foot. "Fucking…shit…"

He let the mess stay and went back to washing. He used his hand to smear soap across his body and stood still to let the water wash it away. His toe was in pain; like hell he was going to waste time lathering himself up.

He turned, the water washing the soap off his shoulders, down his back and lower half until he felt it on his legs. He snatched the washrag from the showerhead and scrubbed himself clean off all the suds. He stood directly under the stream water to let it all wash away.

Turning off the water, Eren kneeled to pick up the mess he had made. He threw the bottles back onto their shelf and stepped out, grabbing the towel off the counter. He ran it over his hair, leaving it a wild mess on his head, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He pushed open the doors.

"Hey! Should I even bother getting dressed, old man?" Eren called, walking into the room.

There was no Levi in sight, but there was a bottle of lotion and lube on the bed. The comforter had been pulled back and folded, leaving only the white sheets. Eren tiptoed to the bed, picking up a pillow. He raised it to his nose and inhaled.

It smelled clean, just like last time. Just like Levi.

"Now was that really so fucking hard?" Levi asked, walking into the room. Eren looked up from the pillow and shook his head.

"Only because you asked me to," Eren replied. "What's with the lotion? Do you have some thing about…lotion? Is a lotion fetish even a thing?"

"Sit."

"Wow, thanks for answering my question," Eren snarked, tossing the pillow on to the bed. He sat down as Levi rolled up his sleeves. He picked up the lotion, squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed them together to warm it.

"Foot."

"Really? Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Haven't you ever heard of fucking foreplay, you shitty asshole?" Levi snapped. "Or do you college kids just shove your dicks in each other's mouths as soon as possible."

Eren dug his heel into Levi's leg. "Don't suck on my toes."

"Fucking gross. You'd need a pedicure before I do that shit."

Eren laughed as Levi started to spread lotion over his foot. Levi's hands were strong, each finger working into the muscle. He didn't rub for long before picking up Eren's other foot, doing the same. Eren blissfully smiled, closing his eyes and letting Levi do as he pleased.

Levi worked Eren's calves, pushing his hands under the towel to massage Eren's thighs. Eren moaned without meaning to, his eyes shooting open as he covered his mouth. Levi chuckled, picking up the lotion again and sitting back on his knees, between Eren's legs.

Eren gasped as Levi pressed against his growing erection. It felt restrained from the towel and just from Levi's rubbing, Eren was ready for it to be free. But Levi paid it no attention, even as he brushed against it. He opened the lotion, pouring a thin, cold line from Eren's stomach to his chest. The sudden cold liquid left Eren numbed for a brief second.

Levi grinned, smearing the lotion from Eren's chest and onto a pert nipple. Eren shuddered at the cold on his skin but the sensation made a slow moan escape his lips again. He bucked his hips against Levi, but a gentle hand pushed them back down.

"Not yet," Levi purred, rubbing Eren's chest.

"Fuck…come on, Levi. Just fuck me." He wrapped a leg around Levi's waist, trying to pull him closer. But damn the man's self-restraint was something to be admired; just not when Eren wanted to have fun.

"I want you to turn around," Levi demanded as he rubbed down Eren's chest and arms. "Be a good boy for me."

Eren sat up, pulling the towel off his waist. He threw it off the bed and crawled to Levi, biting his lip.

"I'm so tired of waiting," Eren purred, nuzzling Levi's neck. "I want you to fuck me like I'm your whore."

He was pleading. He was actually begging, genuinely begging. And it wasn't for any type of play, he was actually asking Levi to have his way with him.

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, pulling him onto his lap. Eren straddled him, panting and cheeks flushed. But Levi still didn't touch him. He still didn't get undressed. He picked up the lotion and leaned down to put Eren back on the bed.

"I said turn around." The stern, repeated words made Eren inhale in shaking frustration. He watched Levi sit back again, waiting patiently. With an angry huff, Eren flipped onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillows and grabbing at the sheet.

He heard the familiar sound of the lotion bottle being popped open and Levi's hands rubbing together once again.

"All you had to do was fucking listen," Levi said, grabbing Eren's shoulders.

"Whatever…," Eren moaned, pleased by the attention being given to his shoulders.

Levi worked his hands over Eren's back, deep into the muscle. As much as Eren wanted to be fucked, he honestly couldn't find reason to complain about the sudden massage. It was nice. Different. Definitely relaxing. He smiled, stretching his arms as Levi worked lower.

"You have such a beautiful body," Levi hummed, leaning down against Eren's back. Eren shuddered at the hot breath between his shoulder blades. "You're a stunning little thing."

"You're so fucking ridiculous," Eren laughed, shaking his head. A little nip at his ear and Levi cupping his ass made him stop laughing, however.

"And such a cute ass," Levi whispered. Eren bit his lip, shaking as Levi spoke against his ear. "Can I have a taste?"

Eren's cheeks flushed more than he wanted. He buried his face deeper into the pillow to hide away, Levi moving down his body. The man's fingers were light down his spine but Levi was generously rough once he reached Eren's ass. He pushed Eren onto his knees, kneading the round muscle between his fingers.

"Fuck…Levi…"

"I haven't even touched you and your hole is begging for me," Levi breathed, nibbling at Eren's skin.

Eren had been doing well to keep himself under control. He had his hand over his mouth and his eyes closed tight. Even while his legs were shaking, he was quiet enough. But when Levi spread his cheeks and flicked a deft tongue between them, Eren lost the rest of his control.

He let out a long, pleased sigh, listening to the wet sounds Levi made. Feeling the man's wet tongue prod and flick at his puckered hole. Eren dug his nails into the mattress as Levi dragged his along tan thighs, leaving thin red marks. Eren arched his back and Levi pressed his tongue in deep.

Eren couldn't count the expletives that fell from his lips. They were a jumble of half-formed words and pants. He jerked his hand between his legs, fumbling for his leaking cock and Levi pulled away. He grabbed Eren's hand and gave it a little tug.

"No."

Eren whined a breathy "please" in response. He stared up at Levi, tears at the corners of his glassy eyes. Levi's chin was wet with saliva and he looked exquisitely obscene from it. Levi pushed Eren onto his back with ease.

Leaning down, Levi pressed his lips to Eren's ear, not in a kiss but in a low, breathy whisper, "Spread your legs."

Eren quickly obeyed. He bit his lip in anticipation, watching Levi slick up his fingers with lube. He reached between Eren's legs, ignoring the brunet's aching cock and balls, and going straight for the teased hole instead.

Levi pushed in the tip of one finger and didn't wait for Eren to adjust before sliding in his entire digit. Eren moaned loud, no longer trying to hide the noises he made. He closed his eyes and arched his hips, feeling the slick tip of Levi's second finger poke into him. His body shook, as Levi pressed his second finger against Eren's ass.

"Please Levi…I need this." Eren turned his face into Levi's neck, breathing hard and thrusting onto Levi's single finger.

Levi stopped moving his finger to push in a second. Eren moaned, relieved, and pressed his hips against Levi's hand again. But before Eren could find a rhythm, Levi was pushing in a third finger. Those three, long fingers made Eren roll his eyes in their sockets. It was what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. He curled his fingers into the pillow, riding Levi's fingers, letting himself be stretched and slicked.

"AH FUCK!" Eren shouted, his eyes jolting open as Levi scraped his prostate. "Fuck, Levi, do that again. Oh fuck, please."

"You like it that much, Eren?" Levi breathed against his neck, pressing his fingers against that sweet spot again. Eren thought he would die any second from the pleasure. He nodded fervently.

"Levi…"

"Want me to finger fuck you there?" Levi said, nipping Eren's skin. And again Eren nodded. "Do you want it soft or rough? How do you want me to fuck you?"

"H-Hard…rough," Eren panted.

"You need to learn some manners," Levi hummed against Eren's neck, slowing down. "Say "please"."

Eren grabbed Levi's hair with a shaking hand in frustration. "Please Levi…please…hard…"

They were the only words Eren could manage, but Levi indulged his request.

Eren let his head fall to the side so Levi could better bite his neck. Levi sucked at the tan skin, working his fingers harder. He pressed all three of them into Eren's prostate at once, hitting that spot over and over and hard as he could.

The feeling sent Eren reeling in pleasure. He bucked his hips in time with Levi's hand, screaming himself hoarse with curses and moans. He came without warning, curling over into Levi's side with a hard shudder. Tears streaked his face, his stomach covered in his own cum. Slowly, gently Levi pulled his fingers away and watched Eren's shaking shoulders.

Eren whimpered as the last wave of pleasure hit and he slowly opened his eyes. Glassy green met languid grey. Levi brushed Eren's hair from his sweaty face.

"Rest up for a minute," Levi said, pushing himself off the bed. "I'm going to go clean up. Need anything? Water?"

Eren nodded. "Water please…" His voice was dry and tired. He curled his legs up to his stomach and watched Levi disappear into the bathroom. He listened to the sound of water and when it stopped, he saw Levi walk through the room.

Eren closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy, just tired. And a little sore. But there definitely wasn't a lingering of disgust and guilt.

He heard footsteps and sat up to greet Levi.

"You were surprisingly obedient," Levi hummed, handing him the glass of water. Eren grinned and took a long drink.

"I can be."

Levi stroked his hair and Eren leaned against his hand. "Glad to hear it."

Eren smiled against Levi's hand. It was warm and soft, but still incredibly firm. He pulled Eren close and Eren quickly turned away. Levi smirked against Eren's cheek.

"You don't like kissing, do you?"

"Kissing is for people in a relationship. A real relationship. We're not…that," Eren muttered.

Levi pulled away without responding. Eren could feel the tension but he never looked back to reassure Levi of anything. "Turn around. Let me finish rubbing your back."

Eren was too tired to argue. Too tired and too wrapped up in his own self-defeating thoughts. Levi sat down behind him, picking up the lotion and pouring it onto his hand. He warmed it up before getting to work on Eren's shoulders. Eren hummed, letting Levi rub out the tension in his shoulders.

"So what's with you with wanting to pamper me?" Eren sighed. "I thought you were interested in just fucking."

"I am," Levi said. "But I acknowledge that you're young. You probably could have called a dozen other people. So I must have done something right for you to come to me."

"Maybe they were just too busy."

"Don't be a shit," Levi said, biting Eren's neck. Eren moaned and leaned back against him. "I do this because I want to increase my chances of you coming back. You also seemed stressed as fuck."

"I am stressed as fuck," Eren sighed. "And to be honest, I think I like you more than my other fuck buddy. There's too much….history and shit. With you it…it doesn't leave me feeling guilty. But that doesn't mean you should stop with the pampering. I could get used to it."

Levi smirked, now running his tongue along Eren's smooth skin. He trailed his hand down Eren's back, along his thigh and pushing it between Eren's legs. Eren squirmed in his hand, biting his lip. "No emotions. Just sex and the occasional pampering. I think I could handle this sort of arrangement."

Eren turned around, breaking out of his grasp, to look at him. He smiled and tugged at Levi's shirt, popping a few buttons open.

"Fucking energetic."

"Need to take some Viagra, old man?"

"Not at all, shitty brat," Levi replied, pulling his shirt off. Eren flopped on to his back, watching Levi strip through his spread legs.

Levi dropped his pants and underwear, his hard cock popping free of its clothed restraints. Eren licked his lips when he caught a glimpse of the familiar piercings catching the light. He lazily stroked himself, watching Levi open a condom and slip it on. Levi poured lube on to his hand and smeared it over his cock, pumping himself and watching the lewd show Eren was putting on.

But there was only so much teasingly the two of them wanted to deal with.

Eren gasped when Levi firmly grabbed his hips, repositioning him on the bed. Levi kneeled between Eren's legs, grabbing one to throw over his shoulder. Eren was breathless, letting Levi maneuver him around like a ragdoll. He pressed his cock to Eren's hole, teasing it with the tip. Eren grabbed at the sheets, curling his toes.

"Do you want it, Eren?" Levi whispered and Eren curled his toes again. "Do you want my cock? Want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me," Eren breathed. "Please, Leviiiii—ahh!"

Levi pushed in the head of his cock as Eren pleaded without any warning. But the sudden feeling—that hot, slick feeling—made him let out a long, husky growl. Eren shuddered all over, from his shoulders to his toes. He sighed, pleased, when Levi pushed in more, enjoying every wet inch of the man's cock. He could feel the vague ripples of the man's piercings through the condom, lightly brushing against the walls of his body.

They both caught their breaths. Long, ragged breaths that filled the room. Levi gave his hips an experimental wiggle, testing to see how accustomed Eren was. He waited for Eren to nod before setting a steady pace.

Eren loved it. The quick, sharp thrusts. Being stretched every time Levi pushed in to him. The initial pain of being filled up soon faded, pleasure taking its place. He enjoyed the way Levi's dick disappeared into his body and he watched—he shamelessly watched Levi work because it was the first time, in quite a long time, that he wasn't doing all the work. He wasn't trying to get someone off. He was receiving the pleasure and pain—Levi had taken to biting his leg and slapping his ass—instead of hastily sucking someone off or trying to cum first.

He thrust back, trying to keep time with Levi. He made the slapping sound even louder, making it even harder. With one thrust, Levi hit his sweet spot and Eren had to stop, yelping in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Levi grabbed his hips, keeping Eren at that same angle to abuse his prostate again and again.

Eren let out mindless gasps and screams and came within seconds. He collapsed against the bed, tightened around Levi's dick. He listened to a low groan escape Levi's throat and felt him convulse, coming as he pulled out.

He suddenly felt cold and empty. He watched through heavy lids as Levi sat back to catch his breath. Eren closed his shaking legs with a whimper, turning on to his side. Levi gave his ass a gentle slap and stood up, walking to the bathroom again.

Eren watched, snuggling against a pillow. He heard the sound of running water again and laughed. This was the second time Levi had travelled to the bathroom to clean himself up. To Eren, it was truly amusing.

Levi soon returned, a towel in his hand this time. He dropped it on Eren's side and Eren felt that it was damp with warm water.

"Clean up," Levi commanded, running a hand through his hair. "Hungry?"

"Uhh…I wouldn't mind something to eat actually. If it's not too much trouble."

"If it was trouble, I wouldn't have asked," Levi replied, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He threw a pair to Eren. "Take your time. I would offer to cuddle you, but you don't like it, right?"

Eren swallowed, hesitating. He shook his head slowly. "I don't like…cuddling…"

Levi shrugged and walked away, leaving him to clean himself off and go find food. The door closed with a soft click behind him.

Eren sat up, wiping his cum off his stomach and the lube off his legs. He tossed the towel onto the edge of the bed and fell against the pillows again. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach.

He didn't mean to doze off but Levi apparently had no problem with it. When Eren woke up the next morning, he was covered up with a pile of feather soft blankets, Levi sleeping soundly next to him.


	6. Oreo Milkshake

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: The art show. And more awkward. This story is equal parts sex as it is awkward. Also: slight spoilers for the new SnK chapter (aka ACKERMANS) **

Eren sat at one of the coffee tables in Sina Coffee. He was waiting for his shift to start, wasting time mindlessly doodling. Annie was at the counter, doing her usual work and waiting to get out.

He tried not to think too much about his weekend. At least not the aspects that made him cringe and feel like utter shit; any thoughts of his dad. Though for once thinking about his own sex life didn't disgust him. Waking up next to Levi, and in that warm bed, was a bliss he hadn't really expected.

"Hey, Eren."

He looked up to see Mikasa holding a cup of coffee. He instinctively set his pencil down over his sketchpad, covering his doodles with his hands. Mikasa gestured to the empty chair and Eren nodded, silent permission for her to join him.

"How's your day going?" he asked. She smiled faintly.

"It's better," she replied.

Eren knew what that actually meant. Mikasa rarely visited the coffee shop and when she did it wasn't on Eren's behalf. It was always to see Annie.

"You're drawing," she said, half as a question and completely curious. Eren shrugged and slid his hands back from the paper.

"Just doodles," he said.

Mikasa picked up the sketchpad. "Your doodles are someone's best work. They look nice."

"Thanks…"

She scanned the page and something flashed in her eyes. Disproval and worry all at once. She sat the sketchpad down and Eren could see she was looking for the right words. The correct way to say what she wanted without sounding terribly pissed off or offended.

"Eren…who's that?"

She pointed to a sketch in the corner. Eren glanced down at it.

The small doodle was one he did of Levi and without realizing it. The harsh lines were all drawn from memory. It was rushed and sloppy but his features were still visible. It was still accurate. Perhaps too accurate for the lines along his drawn chest and hips. And the way Mikasa was staring at Eren told Eren she already knew.

"Just some guy," Eren said with a shrug, trying to brush her off.

"Have you…met him? In person?"

"Uhh…yeah," Eren said. "You know I don't do online dating."

Mikasa winced at his teasing words. "So he's…what to you exactly?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Eren."

He rolled his eyes. "Just a face I saw one day and he sort of stuck out, I guess? I don't know."

Mikasa's expression softened a little. She still searched Eren's face for some sign he was lying. She leaned over, just enough to try to get a glimpse of his ears, but Eren had picked up his latte and tilted his head back to drink.

She conceded defeat with a quiet sigh. "Alright…just…wondering." She picked at the edge of her cup, pulling at the plastic lid.

"You're not going to keep drilling me about it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"That's unlike you," Eren snarked, taking another drink.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. And you don't listen to anything I say either. So it really doesn't even matter."

Eren chuckled and nudged her leg under the table. There was no chance she'd ever accept him being fuck buddies with an older man, but she definitely couldn't stop him. He didn't really see a need to tell her, however, so he kept quiet about that.

"I don't mind your nagging," Eren said. "Not all the time."

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get…hurt…"

"Thanks."

They chatted a little longer; until Annie clocked out and threw her apron on the counter. Mikasa said her goodbyes to Eren as he took over the shop, watching the two leave together. They were going out which meant he was in charge of dinner tonight.

Not that it mattered. Levi had given him plenty of leftover lasagna to take.

* * *

The night of the art show, Eren had overtime. Figures. He left later than he had wanted to so he had to run to his car. He had texts from his mother, asking where he was. Mikasa had called, asking the same. He returned Mikasa's call, telling her to just find his mother and that he would be there as soon as possible.

He picked Armin up from work and then made his way to the gallery. He let Armin drive and crawled into the backseat of the car to change. He threw off his shirt and pulled on a plaid shirt. That was the easy part. His long legs made it awkward to get in and out of his pants. But he was used to maneuvering in the backseat of his car so he only kicked Armin once.

After parking, Eren ran up to the gallery out of breath. Armin patted him on the back as he tried to breathe.

"You're alright. You're only ten minutes late. It's alright," Armin said. Eren nodded.

"Yeah…yeah okay that's alright," Eren said. He stood up straight and Armin tugged at his shirt to a neater position than the sloppy way Eren had it. He buttoned a few buttons and he even tried to straighten out Eren's hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You're less red now. Go ahead and get in there," Armin laughed.

Eren nodded, inhaled and walked into the bright gallery. The walls were painted white and the concrete floors stained grey. The ceiling was all thick pipes and industrial tunnels. It was all simple, minimalistic. Eren smiled, a pure feeling of excitement finally washing over him.

He caught sight of his professor across the room and Armin gave him a little push. Eren clenched his fists and walked over to him, trying to come off as casual and not like he had been hastily sprinting.

Dr. Schultz smiled at him the moment Eren moved into his range of view. He was already talking with another student (her name was Hitch) with a glass of water in his hand.

"Did you see your paintings yet?" Dr. Schultz asked, patting Eren on the back. Eren shook his head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, earning him a look of disgust from Hitch.

"Not yet. I just got here. Work was a motherfucker," Eren sighed, mentally kicking himself for cursing in front of his professor. "Ah! I mean…I had overtime."

Dr. Schultz slapped him on the shoulder. "I think I saw your mom and your sister somewhere."

"Yeah, they said they were here already," Eren said. "Fuck, I haven't even found them yet."

"Go find them. If you need anything, come tell me."

"Thanks. Oh! The name on my paintings. Did you—"

"I took care of it," Dr. Schultz laughed. "Don't worry. Go relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

Eren nodded and rubbed his neck, just to annoy Hitch, and hurried off. He wandered around, looking for any familiar face. Though he did enjoy seeing the other works on display.

Peeking into one of the enclosed rooms, he found his mother; Mikasa nowhere in sight and probably with Armin somewhere.

She was looking at a rather impressive black and white painting. Her back was turned but he could tell, from the way she nodded and tilted her head to listen, that she was definitely talking to the short man standing next to her.

Eren approached them cautiously because if he wasn't mistaken Levi was standing next to his mother and chatting casually about the painting.

Eren was torn. Levi was there. Right there. Talking with his mother. He never told Levi where the art show would be. And he sure as hell didn't invite him.

His mouth went dry just trying to soak in the situation.

Biting his lip and keeping himself calm, Eren walked over to his mother and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, mom," he said loudly. She looked around and smiled with bright, hugging him tight. And when she did, Levi looked over as well. Eren caught his eyes and Levi was near horrified. He tilted his head back, drinking the rest of his champagne while Eren adjusted his expression to look at his mother.

"Eren, this is so nice," Carla said, taking his hands. "I was just talking with this young man about the paintings here. We both really like this one." She gestured to the painting behind her.

"Yeah…it looks really nice," Eren said.

"So this is your son, Carla?" Levi asked casually. "The arist?"

Eren's cheeks flushed at the title. Carla chuckled lightly. She saw nothing. Nothing at all. And she knew nothing. It was the second time this had happened; a situation where Eren had to face Levi in a public space and his immediate thought was the taste of the man's dick on his tongue.

"I'm not…that much of an artist…"

"Well you must be in order to have your paintings on display," Levi said. Eren draped his arm across his mother's shoulders.

"I'm just a student who got lucky. Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen you around campus. Are you someone's _dad_?" Eren asked. Underneath his mock-curiosity was pure snark. Carla elbowed him.

"Eren. Be nice."

"It's fine," Levi said. "But no, I'm not _really_ a parent. I'm actually friends with several professors at Trost University. Professor Zoe, who works in the criminal justice department as an adjunct, and then Gunter Schultz. I assume you're familiar with him?"

"Oh! Yeah that makes sense," Eren said. "So you know…my professor?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Levi replied, matching Eren's sharp comments. "I enjoy these little shows, most of the time. They can be a total shitfest but there is a lot of talent."

"I think so, too," Carla said. "Hopefully there'll be more."

"If Eren—is that correct?—got in to this showing on his own then he'll get in to more. Gunter rarely takes new artists into his gallery so when he does it's usually because he really likes them and sees potential."

Eren's stomach did a summersault. It was exciting to hear that, even if it was coming from Levi. It was like he had an actual chance at doing something with his art. At not becoming the good-for-nothing his father so often reminded him of—

"Oh, is dad…?"

Carla winced. Levi took it as his cue to leave, nodding and turning away to give them privacy. Eren wished, for some odd reason, that Levi didn't walk away. That he had instead stayed to get Eren's mind off any talk of his father.

"He's in the car waiting," Carla sighed. "He didn't want to…you know."

"I know."

It was all that needed to be said.

"Eren!" came Mikasa's voice and he looked up to see her and Armin waving to him. Carla wrapped an arm around Eren's and they both walked over. Walking past Levi as he eyed them both. Levi briefly eyed Mikasa and Armin and quickly turned away, ducking behind several others as they walked by. Eren feared Mikasa would recognize him from the drawings. That she would say something to him.

"Eren, we saw your painting," Armin cried. "And it looks amazing!"

"Ah, thank you!"

"But…I don't understand why you didn't use your real name. Don't you want people to recognize you?" Armin said. Eren laughed.

"Yeah…it's complicated, I guess," Eren muttered. Though, he would admit that using the pseudonym "Rogue" was particularly odd for the occasion, but he had a clear objective even if no one else saw it.

If Grisha couldn't recognize his name, there was no way the man could criticize Eren's work. Seeing as Grisha refused to even glance at Eren's work when he took it over, he'd have no way of knowing what it even looked like. Eren knew his father couldn't possibly hate every piece of art in the gallery…

"Oh Eren…," Carla sighed.

"I know, mom, it's stupid but I swear—"

Mikasa's eyes widened and Eren trailed off watching her grow rigid. She narrowed her eyes and moved in such a deliberant way that even Armin couldn't help but watch.

"Levi?"

Eren's stomach turned to knots as the name rolled off Mikasa's tongue. And he felt even worse when Levi turned in response.

"Mikasa."

Eren snatched Armin's glass of champagne and drank it all in one go.

"You two know each other?" Eren managed after swallowing. Levi reluctantly stepped closer, tapping his empty glass with a nervous finger.

"Something like that," Mikasa said firmly. "It's been a long time, Levi. I didn't know you had moved back."

"It was a recent move," Levi bitterly replied.

"Umm…I hate to butt-in on this reunion but I'm just really confused," Eren said, throwing his arm over Mikasa's shoulders. He laughed with enough force that even Armin was embarrassed for him. The blond slapped a hand to his head and pried a laughing Eren off Mikasa's shoulders.

"Eren, you can't just stick your nose in people's business," Armin scorned.

"Me? Sticking my nose in people's business? I have—I have NO idea what you're talking about Armin," Eren said, still painfully laughing.

Carla tugged on his ear and Eren quickly snapped out of it. He rubbed his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He couldn't come off as being imposing. No one knew about him and Levi. Eren was sure the last thing Levi needed was for everyone to start associating a little shit with a professional lawyer.

So he quietly watched the two talk to each other. Mikasa, the woman he considered to be his sister, and Levi, his newest fuck buddy. The combination of seeing the two together was the one thing he wasn't expecting. And he gladly could have gone without it because judging from the way they stood, they were _familiar_ with each other. They _knew_ each other, on some level.

Eren walked away from them and out of the small room. He went to stare at a painting in the entrance. Just something to get his mind off the bizarre situation. He would ask about it later. One of them had to be able to explain.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin asked, nudging his shoulder. Eren smiled gently.

"Oh yeah. Just…uhh…confused," Eren replied.

"Do you know him? That Levi guy?"

"What? No, no! I mean…he came in to one of my classes and had a lecture, like, once but that's all."

Armin narrowed his eyes, looking carefully over Eren's face, as he nodded. He asked no more questions, however, instead turning to look on at the paintings. Carla rejoined them and eventually Mikasa. Eren wanted to ask but—

The doors of the gallery opened and Eren saw his father walk through them. His stomach dropped lower than it had before and his face paled. Mikasa looked over her shoulder.

"Oh Eren…," Carla muttered, seeing him as well. He tensed as Grisha looked over at them, making brief eye contact.

Eren wanted to run. He wanted to get away and hide. But he couldn't be a coward. Not there. That was his territory and he had to defend it. He could cry and curse and throw things later but for now, in that moment, he had to stay strong.

"Almost ready to go, Carla?" Grisha asked, walking up. "Hello Armin. Mikasa."

"Dr. Jaeger," the two of them said in unison.

He saw them. He acknowledged them. Grisha turned his head to nod to each of them; to recognize their fucking existence. But his eyes never fell on Eren. He was glanced over like a diseased monster. No; even something diseased would catch Grisha's attention because he was a doctor and it was his job to see things that were diseased and rotting and half-dead.

_But he didn't have to look at his own son._

"Well, not quite, dear. I'm having a nice time with the kids. I don't want to leave just yet."

"Mn. Alright."

And that was it. That was all Grisha had to say. He turned and walked back to the door without another word. Eren's heart dropped. This was **_his_** night. He shouldn't be upset about anything.

Eren broke free of Carla's grip and chased after his dad. Passed the other artists. Passed his professor. Passed Levi.

They walked through the doors, Grisha moving so much faster than Eren could. Or maybe Eren was just moving ungodly slow. He couldn't tell.

"Dad," Eren breathed, his voice dry in the cool air. "DAD! DAD WAIT!"

Maybe Grisha couldn't hear him? Maybe it was too loud? That's what Eren told himself to make it hurt less. "STOP!"

"WHAT Eren?" Grisha snapped, turning around. "What is it?"

Eren stared at him, his eyes glassy. Grisha had his hands up in an accusing manner. Like it was all somehow Eren's fault. Like everything was always Eren's fault. The weather, the art show, the reason Grisha was tired, the traffic. Eren didn't know what he did wrong or why exactly Grisha was upset, but he knew it had to be because of him. It was simply his fault. Like everything else.

"Hi…," Eren said. "Just…you didn't even say hi."

"Neither did you."

Eren's mouth went drier. He was out of words. He watched Grisha turn and walk down the street to the parking lot. Eren stood still, watching him with an ache in his chest. He fought back tears. He had to. Inside there were people who respected what he had accomplished. It may not be anything amazing, but it was still…something.

And if he walked back in there with tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, he'd have to face questions. He didn't want that. He didn't want anyone's sympathy.

So he inhaled and calmed himself down before he walked back into the gallery. Smiling as much as he could, Eren found his mother and friends again in that sea of faces. Nothing was asked about what happened. They all knew what happened without it being spoken.

There were better things to talk about.

Carla soon left, not wanting to keep Grisha upset and waiting. Levi was gone, too. Eren wasn't sure when but he had left some time ago apparently. Eren was fine with Armin and Mikasa. Annie showed up later, since she had a sculpture on display, and she quietly melted right into their group. Overall, it wasn't bad.

"Eren, Eren!" Dr. Schultz cried as they were leaving. Eren stopped walking to look at the man.

"Yes sir."

"May I have a quick word with you?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Of course."

Dr. Schultz pulled him by the arm to the side. Mikasa, Armin and Annie watched him disappear curiously.

"This doesn't happen often, especially for someone new, but someone offered to buy your painting. _The__Wings of Freedom_. Actually, several people made offers on it tonight."

Eren's breathing hitched. It couldn't be possible. He smiled. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Someone went to buy it, someone overhead and offered more and before long, well…The highest offer was three-thousand dollars."

Eren's mouth dropped. He tried to fathom just what was being said.

"S-Someone offered…three thousand…for my painting? My painting…?"

Dr. Schultz nodded.

"I…yeah. Sure why not."

"Then I'll inform them and get the money to you."

Eren smiled, his heart racing. He sold a picture. He really did it. Except…

It was _that_ picture. The picture he loved the most. But if he sold it he could prove a point to his father. And his father would have to accept that Eren sold a piece of art. That he was capable of doing something with his art.

After Eren finished with D. Schultz, he wandered outside to find Armin waiting for him in the car. He smiled and slid into the backseat as Mikasa had the front seat already.

"What was that about, Eren?" Mikasa asked softly as Armin drove. Eren bit his lip and slid an envelope onto the center console. Mikasa raised her eyebrows; even Armin glanced down at it.

"That's three thousand dollars," Eren breathed. "That's…for a painting…"

Armin slammed on the breaks and turned around to face him. "You sold a painting for three thousand-"

"JESUS CHRIST ARMIN FUCKING—"

A few cars honked and came to screeching halts, but there was no wreck and no one was hurt. Although, Mikasa did get out of the car and drag Armin to the passenger's side to sit. After they were resituated, Armin safely buckled in and away from the steering wheel and Eren with a cigarette between his fingers to calm down, their drive continued.

"So you sold a painting?" Mikasa asked. "Eren, that's amazing!"

"You really did it!"

Eren smiled. "Yeah…I guess so…"

He flicked away the rest of his cigarette, letting it fall out the window, and felt his phone buzz against his leg. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it, sliding down as if that would help him disappear from Armin's wandering eyes. The name that popped up, however, actually made him smile.

**For A Good Time**: Whatever he said, it's not worth your tears. Enjoy your night. You earned it.

He read the text over and over. He could hear Levi's voice saying the words with his annoyed drawl and see the bored expression on his face. Something about the mental image was soothing. It settled Eren's nerves and he stared back down at his phone as he typed out a response.

_thanks_

"Hey Mikasa."

"Hm?"

"How did you know that guy?" Eren asked, still looking down at his phone. Mikasa grunted.

"Levi Ackerman is…sort of my uncle."

"WHAT?" Eren coughed.

"Yeah…it's complicated. My dad's brother took him in when he was younger. Like…foster care. My uncle was shitty and really only wanted the money that came with foster care though. But I remember Levi being really nice to me when I was little. He was more of an uncle than my uncle so I just sort of always saw him like that."

Eren leaned his head in between the chairs, making Armin squeal at his sudden presence.

"What happened?"

Mikasa shrugged. "He went away to college. He got busy. We saw each other occasionally but it was just…always strained I guess."

"How did I never know about him?" Eren asked.

"I'm curious about this too, actually," Armin added.

"I'm pretty sure you two have family I haven't met either," Mikasa said, rolling her eyes.

"Armin has a grandfather."

"I have a mom and dad, too."

"No, they're dead," Eren said.

"Eren, I've told you before they're wildlife photographers. They're in Africa," Armin said.

"Fuck, are you a Thornberry? Can you talk to animals? Armin, I swear if you lie about this…"

"Apparently I can," Armin hummed. "I'm talking to you."

Mikasa snorted and Eren stared on in confusion. But when he finally caught the insult, he punched Armin on the arm.

Laughter filled the car. And Eren realized Levi was right. Tonight was his night. And he deserved to laugh and be careless and to have fun; not worry about the opinions of one, stuffy, old man.

And he decided Levi deserved more than "For a Good Time" as his name in the phone. Ducking down again, Eren quickly changed Levi's name to "Daddy" instead. (Grisha's name in Eren's phone was "Dr Jaeger" as Eren had a harder time seeing him as anything more so there would definitely be no dad-related mix-ups).

"Hey, we should get something to eat," Armin whined. "I'm getting hungry."

"Dinner's on me!" Eren chimed, looking up from him phone.

Dinner, milkshakes included, was definitely in order to finish off such a night.

**Notes: Soooooo I wanted to play with this Ackermans thing and this is how I'm going with it. I didn't want to wait until next month for an (possible) explanation that may or may not come. I hope no one minds! Also: oreo milshake because the painting was black/white and that's probably what Eren ordered let's be honest **


	7. Tiramisu

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: More awkward. No sex. Which will be fixed next chapter. Also: I track "fic: sugar on top" on tumblr and I'll probably start "fic: sot" too**

Eren felt like he had every right to sleep in that Monday. He had sold a picture over the weekend and received a considerable amount of money. Then again, he slept in Sunday. So avoiding class was out of the question, especially once Mikasa was awake.

He showered and dressed and picked up his books. He grabbed his usual sketchpad and made his way down to his car. Throwing his stuff into the backseat, Eren sat down and started the engine.

After he parked (he always parked by the biology building because, despite the walk, there was always more room than on the law or art side) he made his way across the campus, relishing in the cool air on his face as he walked. He had some extra time so he stopped by the Maria Café before going to class.

"Hi Eren!"

He looked up at the smiling, petite blonde girl working behind the counter. Christa was her name and from what Eren could remember she was studying to be a nurse.

"Good morning," Eren yawned back. How she managed to be so chirpy that early baffled him. "Umm…can I get an egg and ham croissant, please?"

"Sure thing," Christa hummed. "Want a coffee with that?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need one. Just the plain morning roast is fine."

She tapped away at the screen in front of her, swiped his card and got to work on his order. Eren shoved his card back into his wallet and a thought passed through his mind: this was the first meal, in a while, that he actually had to buy himself.

The feeling wasn't weird but it definitely made him stop and think. He took his coffee and went to add sugar to it, stirring in quite a bit and adding a little bit of milk.

He was doing alright with his money and it was mainly thanks to Levi. The man took care of that big parking ticket, and Eren knew that would have set him back a few weeks. Whenever they met during the week for lunch, Levi always paid. Not to mention he had given Eren gas money a few times. And considering how high gas prices were, that was almost as much as the parking ticket.

Eren's car hadn't been on full in years.

"Here's your breakfast," Christa chimed, still with her bright smile. She slid the paper bag over the counter to Eren. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks! You too!"

Eren grabbed his food and hurried off, across the campus, and to his first class.

* * *

Eren slumped against a tree, pulling out his sketchpad. He had his usual hour break and he wanted to get ahead on one of his assignments. He flipped through the pages, mostly quick sketches of Levi, and started a new doodle.

It wasn't long before he felt a pair of eyes on him. Eren looked up in time to see Jean throw his backpack down and flop onto the grass next to him.

"No class again?"

"Basically," Jean sighed, leaning against the tree. "What are you working on?"

Eren held up his sketchbook. "The prompt is a junkyard critter. Basically a clusterfuck of old electronics that have combined to make a clusterfuck robot."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Is that…a computer screen?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Jean nodded and took the sketchpad from Eren, to better examine the picture. Eren taught Jean, as soon as they met, that flipping through his drawings was an insult. And that even holding the sketchpad, without permission, was bad. Jean was wise to catch on and understood his boundaries.

As far as sketchpads went, at least.

"Oh fuck, that's a radio. That's really cool," Jean said, pointing out another aspect of the drawing.

Eren smiled, watching him. Jean looked at the picture, staring in awe. Asking about different parts. Giving constructive criticism without being an ass. It was nostalgic. It made Eren miss high school. It made him miss feeling innocent and having a crush.

And it made him wonder where they went wrong.

"How'd your art show go?" Jean asked, closing the book. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. You know I was going to go but mom needed me home for the weekend to help with grandma and—"

"You don't have to give me your entire weekend schedule. If you couldn't make it, that's fine," Eren chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

"But it was important to you. Either way, congrats on it. I heard that you sold a painting, right?"

Eren smiled. "Yeah…for a lot too."

"I always knew you'd do well," he said. He bit his lip and winked, playfully nudging Eren in the side. "We should celebrate."

The sudden drop in Jean's voice made Eren shudder. He looked away. He knew exactly what Jean meant by "celebrate" and Eren knew exactly what he should say. But he was tempted—so tempted—to simply say yes like on so many occasions before.

Would that be cheating? On his part, that is. On Levi? Were he and Levi even in a real relationship? Was cheating something that they could argue over? Levi said no emotions, but were they exclusive no-emotions-fuck-buddies-with-pampering?

"I—"

There was a sudden buzz and Eren jumped. He looked down and pulled out his phone, checking his notifications. He had a few emails but the buzz came from a text. And the text notification read Daddy across the screen.

"…I shouldn't," Eren said, setting down his phone, screen side face down and out of sight. "I really…We really shouldn't…"

Jean sat back and there was actual confusion on his face. "Are you going through another self-restraint phase?"

"Yeah…"

Jean shrugged. "That's fine with me. I know how you are. I'll be around."

His words were teasing but Eren knew they were true. It had happened time after time before. Eren would say "I quit" and barely a week later he'd be sneaking into Jean's apartment with an open mouth. And that awful cycle of hurt he had tried to dispose of would start up all over again.

Eren waited until Jean left before looking at the text.

**Daddy**: Busy tonight?

Eren inhaled and quickly typed out a response.

_No whats up?_

He left his phone on the ground as he packed his bags, excitedly waiting for his phone to buzz again. There was a possibility he could see Levi, judging from the context of Levi's text. And Eren had no need to pass up a chance to hang out with the man.

By the time he had slung his bag over his shoulder and gotten to his feet, he heard another notification buzz.

He unlocked his phone to see the text.

**Daddy**: We're having dinner tonight. What time do I pick you up?

Eren smiled a little, nibbling on his lip.

_6? I get off work early_

He started to pocket his phone and reconsidered. If Levi came by the apartment that late, there was a good chance they'd run into Mikasa or Armin. And then Eren would have to explain…

He quickly typed out another text.

_Or I could meet you out that would be easier_

Meeting up for lunch was easy. People were out and busy with class or work and he could get away with Levi picking him up. But dinner was tricky. More people lurked around the outside the apartment grounds in the evenings.

Within seconds he got a reply.

**Daddy**: No. You'll get another ticket. I can pick you up after class. Think about what you want to eat.

There was no arguing at this point. Levi had his mind made up. Eren sent him a text to confirm. He managed to walk to his class and get settled into his usual spot before checking his phone for another text. Just as he put it on silent, another text alert flashed across the screen.

**Daddy**: By the way, I hate your texting. See you later.

Eren laughed, putting his phone away. He turned to face the professor, a smile on his face even though he tried to hide it. He felt stupid and silly and a little giddy. He was actually excited. Actually looking forward to having dinner with Levi.

No nostalgia. No feeling like he needed to get out of a cycle. There was no cycle to break.

* * *

After class and work, Eren headed home to wash up. Armin was staying late at the hospital, again, and Mikasa already had dinner plans with Annie. It worked out perfectly. He had no one to answer to that evening and he didn't have to explain where he was going. So Eren showered and put on a pair of dark jeans with a black dress shirt. He tried to straighten out his hair to make it look less like he had just rolled out of bed. And after a few minutes of trying, he eventually said fuck it and grabbed his keys. And exactly at 6 pm, Eren received a text from Levi.

**Daddy**: Here.

Eren locked the door and headed down the stairs, grabbing the rail at his side. He was prone to excitedly running down the stairs and falling so the last way he wanted to spend his evening was in the hospital.

He turned the corner and saw Levi's car parked against the sidewalk, sleek and shiny pewter grey in the evening sun. Levi had brought the Porsche.

Eren started to walk, keeping his expression as bland as Levi's, but through his excitement he saw Bertholdt walking around the building, iPod in hand. Eren grew rigid as his neighbor looked up and waved, tugging an earbud into his hand.

"Hey, Eren, going out for dinner?"

"Ahh…yeah," Eren replied. It came out as more of a question than an actual response. He stood by Levi's car, not daring to touch it or even look at it. "Just a quick bite and I'm going to go study. You…?"

"Dinner with Reiner tonight," Bertholdt laughed. "Date night."

"That's nice. Where to?"

Bertholdt wrapped his earbuds around his iPod and folded his arms. "I think Texas Roadhouse. He's was going on and on about having a steak last week."

"That sounds good. I won't keep you then. Have fun," Eren said, waving.

"You too. Study hard!"

Bertholdt turned to leave and Eren spun around slowly, pretending to walk away. He watched Bertholdt disappear into the apartments and he made a quick beeline for Levi's car. He flopped into the passenger's seat and heard a long, unhappy sigh.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry…" Eren said. "He's my neighbor and I didn't want him to see me get in the car and I couldn't just avoid him and…Are you playing Flappy Bird?"

"I was."

"Did you fuck up?"

"Yeah. When you decided to cause as much racket as an atomic bomb. I was two away from beating my high score."

Eren leaned over. "What's your high score?"

"805."

Eren's brows lowered into a frown. "Bullshit." Levi held out his phone and Eren hissed at the solid proof that Levi was apparently a god capable of anything.

"What do you want to eat? I'm sure you're starving on your shitty college diet."

"I would be but you take pretty good care of making sure I'm fed."

Levi shrugged. "I can't have you fainting from fatigue with my dick in you."

"True."

"What do you want?"

"Anything but Texas Roadhouse," Eren sighed. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow and Eren shook his head. "Nothing. Uhh…how does Italian sound?"

His words came out timid. He was definitely still asking permission. It was Levi's money. Levi would be driving. Eren felt like he still had to clear it with Levi, even though the man _was_ catering to whatever Eren wanted.

Levi reached around the wheel to start the car. It roared and purred against Eren's legs.

"Italian it is." Levi tapped a finger under Eren's chin. "By the way, you look nice."

"Thanks," Eren hummed, rubbing under his jaw where Levi's finger had been. The strange little affectionate touch made Eren smile more than he should have. He settled down into the low seat and politely folded his hands in his lap.

Levi pressed on the gas and started down the road. The car pulled and Eren could feel its power with each little turn. He grinned with each loud acceleration.

"Having fun already?"

"A little. This car is amazing."

"I'll take the highway then. Then it'll really be impressive."

Eren held back a happy squeal when Levi pulled out onto the road and sped off.

* * *

Eren could count the times he had valet parked. Zero. And he couldn't remember how many times he had been with his father when he valet parked. Grisha hated parking and always paid to park, even when the regular parking lot was closer.

It came as no surprise that Levi had a valet park his car. He pulled up, opened his car door and snapped his fingers at Eren to do the same.

"You're never worried that they'll ruin your car?" Eren asked as they walked up to the restaurant. Levi cringed.

"Don't talk to me about that shit."

Eren laughed and Levi shook his head. Without looking, Levi reached down and grabbed Eren's hand, tugging him closer as they walked. Eren's first reaction was to pull away but he hesitated, not wanting to upset Levi, but he certainly tensed up enough to catch the older man's attention.

A group of people walked right by them, all of them talking loud, and Eren drew a little closer to Levi's side. And then he realized Levi wasn't holding his hand as much as getting him out of the way. With a sigh, Eren dropped his shoulders.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset. Relieved that Levi wasn't being affectionate. Upset that Levi wasn't being affectionate. Eren didn't know which one he wanted or which one he feared.

But when he tried to pull his hand away, Levi didn't let go immediately. Eren realized he feared neither.

"What?"

"Why?"

Levi shot him a "why what, dumbass?" look and Eren licked his dry lips.

"You're holding my hand…"

"Is that bad?"

"It's…weird…"

"Why? You don't hold hands with the people you date, too?"

Eren swallowed hard. "I don't…I haven't really dated anyone since high school…sort of…"

"Fuck, Eren, just relax. It's not like I'm forcing you to do something awful. I'm holding your fucking hand. You'd probably end up lost or in the middle of the fucking street if I let you go. Consider it a favor."

Eren choked down any negative response he could think of. His immediate thought, like everything else, was that hand holding was for relationships. But maybe Levi was right. It wasn't that big of a deal.

So Eren adjusted his hand to better grip Levi's, his eyes still turned away. He felt a gentle squeeze in return.

"Besides, if I'm taking you out, I want people to know we're together."

"Oh, afraid someone is going to try and hit on me while I'm with you?" Eren teased. Levi opened the door to the restaurant for him.

"I'm not afraid. I wouldn't care. Because they get to watch me take you home at the end of the night."

Eren laughed, grabbing Levi by the hands and tugging him inside. The door closed softly behind them and Eren couldn't fight back his smile.

"So you think I'm cute and you want to show me off?" Eren asked, nudging Levi's shoulder. The lady at the receptionist stand bit her lip, overhearing them. Eren's face lit up bright red from embarrassment.

"Welcome, table for two?" the girl giggled.

"Three, because apparently this brat brought his fucking ego with him."

"Two," Eren said, holding up his fingers. The hostess picked up two menus.

"Right this way," she said.

Levi started walking, a smug grin on his face. Eren jumped after him, looping his finger around the belt Levi wore. Being guided, Eren looked around the restaurant.

It was decorated with stone and vines, to give it an old rustic appearance. There were heavy looking barrels set along the wall with wine racks hanging behind them. The lights were turned down low, candles setting on the tables to cast a warm glow. A violinist played slow songs, standing over in a corner.

Eren smiled as they were lead to a booth. They sat down across from each other and the hostess left with a "Your waiter will be with you shortly". Levi picked up his menu.

"Order whatever you want," Levi hummed as Eren opened his own menu.

For once the prices weren't ridiculous. Still a little more for pasta than what Eren would normally pay, but at least it was in his range. Not that it mattered; Levi never allowed Eren to pay for a meal or even touch his wallet.

"Good evening, gentleman," chimed in the waiter, walking over. "My name is Marco and I'll be your—"

Eren tensed, his eyes going wide. That voice and name and—

"Eren?"

Eren looked up to Levi first and then to their waiter. Marco. It was Marco. Marco Bodt. Freckled Marco Bodt. Perfect Marco, as in Jean's Marco.

Eren forced his face to be expressive and held up a hand to wave. "Uhh…hi…?"

"How are you this evening?" Marco laughed and Eren was sure angels had less kind smiles.

He nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"What?"

"He's good," Levi said, setting down his menu and catching Marco's attention.

"Oh, my apologies. Umm…can I get you two something to drink? Tea, water, wine?"

"I'll have a glass of cabernet, please," Levi said. "And a water with lemon."

Marco scribbled away at his notepad, slowing turning to Eren. But Eren was still dumbstruck, trying to take in the situation.

He had been seen with Levi. By a student. A friend of his. And of all friends, it had to be Jean's boyfriend.

"Umm…same…wine…Same as him…"

"I'm going to have to see your I.D., sir," Marco said. The sudden firmness in his voice made Eren jump back to attention. Marco laughed, that stupid angel's laugh. "I'm joking. Well…I do need to see your I.D or I'll get in trouble."

"Yeah," Eren laughed, pulling out his wallet. Levi had returned to his menu. Eren held his wallet open for Marco to see (rather glance at) and the sweet freckled man left to place their orders. Eren sank back against the booth, his stomach in knots.

"You know him from school?"

Eren nodded. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"So none of your friends know you're dating an older man."

Eren shook his head.

"And…let me think…this guy, Marco, knows someone close to you. Someone who would probably judge you for dating me. Maybe a sister…an ex. Oh, _the_ ex."

"Levi…," Eren mumbled. His chest tightened at the mention of "_the_ ex" because Levi painfully hit the nail on the head. And it wasn't fair. It pissed Eren off that Levi could read him so easily and so effortlessly. Was he really that much of an open book? Or maybe Levi was just that perceptive.

As Eren wondered, Levi stretched his arm out over the table, his hand open. Eren stared at Levi and finally snaked his hand onto the table. Levi intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Eren's hand. The little gesture quelled Eren's nerves within seconds, pulling his mind from his worries of Jean.

"Don't think about that," Levi said softly. "Don't worry about it. You deserve to have a fun night, tonight. Enjoy yourself."

His words came out in a whisper as smooth as silk. Eren had to listen closely to hear or he'd completely miss it. He smiled at Levi's kind words, relishing in the feel of the man's strong fingers and the sound of his deep voice. Admiring the steely-grey of his heavy eyes and his sharp features against the candle light.

He felt a prodding between his legs and he jolted upright. Levi smirked and his voice darkened. "I mean it."

Levi squeezed his hand and gave Eren's crotch another little press with his foot. Eren squirmed at the sensation, a grin creeping onto his lips that faded once he caught sight of Marco and their drinks. He pulled back his hand and turned to look up at the painting on the wall.

He listened to Marco and Levi exchanging words in the background to his own thoughts. He rubbed his hand under the table, still able to feel exactly where Levi's fingers had been. Where his teasing foot had been.

It was all part of the scene, Eren told himself. Levi wanted people to see them together. He was Levi's trophy to display; a pretty pet to take out on a walk for show. And no one wants to waste their time on a pouting puppy. Even though his words were genuine and kind and the way he held Eren's hand made his heart flutter. He hadn't felt that in years and the thought was stupid because it was all for show…

"Eren, what would you like to eat?"

"Huh…oh!" Eren gasped quickly flipping open his menu. "Umm…the steak pasta."

Marco jotted it down and took up their menus. "Alright. I'll put these orders in and bring out your salads."

Eren watched him leave and put on a smile as Levi sipped his wine.

"Tell me more about the art show," Levi said firmly. "How did it go? I would have talked to you more but I felt like it would have been inappropriate with your mother and Mikasa there."

"They're not the ones I'm worried about," Eren sighed. Levi raised an eyebrow, a silent gesture for Eren to continue. Eren sat down his glass of wine and swallowed. "Mom wouldn't care who I talked to. Mikasa would get over it. My dad probably would have lost his shit. Probably? No, he would have, no doubt. Not to your face. But I would have gotten a fucking earful of it the moment there weren't a lot of people around."

It would be high school all over again. Brutal thoughts came flooding back and Eren took a long drink of wine.

Levi folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, his eyes fixed directly on Eren. "Mind if I pry?"

"I guess not…"

"The man with the glasses and long hair at the art show, he was your father, am I correct?"

Eren nodded and sank back. Marco came up to the table, salads in hand. He sat them down, asked if they needed anything else and returned to his waiting duties. Levi remained silent until Marco was out of earshot before continuing.

"Why was he in such a pissy mood? He came in, took one look at you and he got this expression of "fuck you" and left."

"That's…my dad in a fucking nutshell," Eren said with a bitter smile. He picked up his fork to poke around his salad. "He doesn't think my art is anything to live on. That it's just…a hobby, not a real profession."

"Is he a dentist?"

"He's a doctor at Stohess hospital."

Levi groaned and made a face that told Eren all he needed to know.

"But…in better news I sold a picture at the art show. He still doesn't know yet. I'm just going to shove the money in his face," Eren laughed with false hope. Levi's eyes lit up.

"You sold a picture? One of your paintings?" he asked. Eren nodded.

"I did. I'm really excited. Sort of bummed that I have to give away the painting though. It was my favorite."

"Do you have a picture of it? Like a snapshot? I tried to find your name but I didn't see it anywhere."

Eren reached into his back pocket and retrieved his phone. Levi remained quiet as he flipped through picture after picture until he came to the one of his painting. The Wings of Freedom. Eren held out the phone for Levi.

The man quietly examined the picture, his dark eyes zoned in.

"I uh…finished this after I met you. But before we became anything serious. I didn't think I'd ever see you again so I sort of used…your tattoo as inspiration for the wings on the cloak…," Eren said. "Sorry if that's creeper-y."

Levi shook his head, setting the phone down. "It's ironic, really. But the painting is fantastic. It's a true masterpiece."

"You're being nice. You don't have to. I'll fuck you just for buying dinner."

"I mean it. Eren…that picture—"

"Alright, let's see. The shrimp and lobster primavera, for you," Marco said, cutting in as he set Levi's plate in front of him. His timing was becoming impeccable."And the steak gorgonzola for Eren."

"Thanks," Eren said.

"Can I get you two anything else?"

Levi looked to Eren, who silently shook his head, and back to Marco. "Nothing at the moment. Thank you."

Marco nodded and hurried away again.

"This looks really good!"

They ate and laughed. Levi fed Eren lobster and they laughed some more. Levi further explained his relationship with Mikasa. The brief time he spent under the Ackerman roof.

"The man was a lousy excuse for a guardian," Levi explained, taking a sip of wine. "The type of asshole who collects money for taking in a kid and does shit as a parent. Spent the money on booze instead. He's the reason why I up and left that shithole. Mikasa was always a good girl, but she had her family to watch after her. And they were good people. They were there to make sure she didn't end up being a fuck-up. Me? I had to look after myself. So I hightailed it across the states and went to law school."

Eren twisted his fork into his pasta, listening close.

"You don't strike me as a lawyer. More like a cage fighter."

"Thanks and fuck you."

"And that's why. I'd love to see you in court," Eren chuckled. He knit his brows together and lowered his voice. "I object, your honor, there's insufficient evidence. And while you're at it, go fuck yourself with your mallet, shithole."

"Was that an imitation of me?"

"It was a spot-on imitation of you," Eren teased.

"Fuck your miming shit."

Eren grinned into his glass of wine, pleased with the look on Levi's face.

Marco returned, asking if they wanted dessert and even though Eren was persistent with his "no thank you"s, Levi still got a tiramisu to-go. He gave Marco his card, to pay, and Eren ran off to the bathroom before they left. He couldn't sit in the car for the fifteen minute drive back to the house, no matter how fast that Porsche went.

As he washed his hands however, the door opened up. And he found himself looking directly at Marco.

"Oh, hi again," Marco laughed. "Was dinner alright?"

"It was amazing. I had no idea you worked here…"

"I just recently got the job," Marco said. "I had no idea you had a boyfriend—"

"He's not—I mean…I…mmm…" Eren's words turned to grumbles. Marco patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Huh?"

"You're dating but you don't want everyone to know about it yet. That's understandable, Eren. It's your relationship and you can keep it as private as you want. I don't know why you would though. He seems really nice."

"It's just…I don't know…complicated I guess," Eren said softly. He folded his arms across his chest, his heart racing. He was nervous. Really nervous. What if Marco said something? To someone? Eren bounced from foot to foot.

"Because he's a little older? I don't think that changes anything. A lot of people have age gaps in their relationships and they make it work. The way he looks at you is just…wow."

Those words sunk in through the quick sand of Eren's mind. He couldn't believe that he was hearing it from Marco. Of all people.

"You both looked really happy, that's all. I'm sorry if I'm talking too much."

"No, you're fine. It's fine. It's totally…fine."

"I'll stop."

"Thanks."

"I left the check with your date. And I have to get back to work soon and I still need to…" Marco made a vague gesture to the urinal.

"Oh! Okay! I'll see you around then," Eren called as he ran out of the bathroom.

He found Levi walking towards the exit, to-go bag in hand. The man smiled—that same one he had smiled earlier—and Eren looked down at the floor to avert his burning gaze. There was something so sweet in the way Levi smiled at him. Nothing about it was rare; it was the same, endearing look Eren had received on several occasions. But it was just now that Eren realized just how much it made his heart race and his tongue knot.

"Ready?"

Eren nodded, walking up to Levi's side and daring to wrap his fingers around Levi's arm. "Ready."

It was all perfect. A wonderful dinner. Marco being so understanding. Dessert to-go. Mind-blowing sex later.

Eren didn't like the term "date" but he was sure this had been the best one he had ever been on.

Levi opened the restaurant door and Eren walked through, just as another pair stepped in. And then Levi paused, eyes wide and face pale. The pair before them stopped and stared back. Eren felt the instant tension and his smile faded.

"L-Levi…"

Eren felt Levi grow rigid as the woman said his name.

"Petra. It's nice to see you out. Aururo, you as well."

Silence. There was the sound of the restaurant patrons inside, still talking and laughing and carefree, mixing with the sweet sound of music. Outside, cars could be heard as they drove by. So there was certainly _noise_ but everything was silent.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. I hope you two enjoy your meals tonight," Levi said sharply. The woman, Petra, nodded, her eyes down.

"Thank you. And I hope you enjoy your…" her words faded as she glanced in Eren's direction, unsure of what to even say. "Your evening."

"Thank you."

There was some awkward maneuvering. Levi kept his eyes ahead and dragged Eren through the door and onto the dark street. They briskly walked down the sidewalk and to the parking lot. Eren waited until they were situated in the car before even speaking.

"So…"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Levi snapped. Eren squeaked at his sharp tone, picking at the sides of the bag in his lap. He inhaled deep.

"Is she _the_ ex?"

Levi anxiously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and faintly nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Eren left it alone after that. He had never seen Levi so suddenly upset. And he feared being on the end of that. He remained quiet the entire trip to the apartment, listening to the low rumble of the car instead. He kept his eyes on the bag, out the window, on the dashboard; anywhere but on Levi. But once they were off the highway, and back on the side streets, he felt cold fingers wrap around his hand. He went limp, letting Levi hold his hand over the center console of the car.

Still no words. Still no explanation. Levi traced soothing circles over Eren's hand with his thumb. Light, gentle gestures that made Eren's skin prickle.

No words were needed for Eren to understand the silent apology. Eren realized part of those circles weren't just for affection; it was just as calming to Levi as it was to him.

But it was enough to make him smile, even if it was just a little bit.

Levi drove up to the apartment, parking on the side. He inhaled and Eren looked to him.

"I'm sorry tonight got cut short. I wanted to take you home but whatever boner I had earlier won't be back until tomorrow."

Eren chuckled at the remark. "It's alright. I figured. We'll fuck twice as long next time. Or call me in the morning for phone sex."

"Be careful, I may take you up on that offer. You can have the dessert. I won't eat it and I'm sure it'll come in handy at 3 o'clock in the morning when you're writing a paper due in a few hours."

"Your faith in my study habits is disheartening."

Levi smirked and silence fell over them. Eren wrapped his hands around the door handle and froze. He chewed his lip and sat back against the seat.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Eren said. He fumbled with the bag, his fingers clumsy and his breathing uneven. It was stupid and he'd regret it but—

He leaned over, touching his hand to Levi's cheek to keep him still. And as gentle as he could be, Eren pressed a light kiss to Levi's cheek.

"Don't let it ruin your evening," Eren breathed, shifting around.

A smile tugged at the corner of Levi's mouth. "Thanks. You're still a shitty brat."

"I know. And you're still an old asshole."


	8. Crumble Cake

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Relationships are hard. As always: thank you all for reading and for all the comments! Also: I'm very open to kink suggestions, so feel free to leave suggestions. I want this fic to please and since there's quite a bit of sex, I want to keep things interesting. **

There was an unexplainable happiness bubbling in Eren's stomach, mixing with the stress and worry that was already settled there. Levi was rough and crude with his words but his actions made Eren melt in a way he couldn't explain. He leaned against the door to his apartment, simply thinking and sighing happily to himself.

The more he stayed pressed against the door and the more he let that content feeling sink in, the more his thoughts started to wander. And when his thoughts wandered, they turned on him like rapid wolves. Changing into nasty notions.

He wasn't deserving of someone like Levi. Someone who was so carrying and considerate.

Eren bit his lip and tried, for once, to think that maybe he wasn't such a worthless piece of shit. That maybe it was alright for him to be dating someone nice. Someone who was way out of his league because maybe, just maybe, Levi didn't care about that and genuinely liked him enough to date him. Date or whatever he was doing with Levi. It probably didn't even matter—

_Vrrr_.

Eren felt his phone buzz against his leg. He slipped is hand into his pocket, pulling it out and unlocking it. Tears clung to his lashes as he read the name that popped up across the screen.

**Daddy**: Had fun tonight. Thanks again for eating with me and putting up with my shit. Get to bed. It's passed your bedtime, brat.

Eren tried to fight back a smile as his fingers flew across the screen to type out a response.

_Whatever. Stop texting n drive safe let me kno when you make it to bingo night old man_

He lost that battle and gave in to his smiling. Eren genuinely smiled and he was genuinely happy all because—

"Eren…"

He looked up at the soft voice and saw Mikasa and Annie. He hugged his phone to his chest and swallowed hard, waving to them as his goofy grin faded.

"Oh hey," he said. "Heh, we all got back at the same time."

He turned away, opening the door to the apartment while the girls said their goodbyes. He walked in and turned on the light, kicking off his shoes. He put his tiramisu in the refrigerator and turned as Mikasa entered the apartment. She closed the door and set down her purse, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"Who were you with?"

Eren shrugged, leaned against the refrigerator. "Connie. We went to get dinner."

"Since when did Connie start driving a Porsche?"

Why did he even say Connie?

Eren choked back a hard "it's none of your business" because he knew, very well, that it would only lead to more unwanted arguing. He chewed on his lip, knowing that he had been caught.

"Just…I was with a friend, Mikasa. That's all."

"Eren, why can't you tell me who you were with?" Mikasa pushed.

"I was with a _friend_, alright. We met at the art shop, started hanging out and just went to get dinner or something, whatever," Eren snapped. He raised his arms and stormed to the sofa, growling in frustration as he sat down. "Anything else? Need to know what I ate? How much I spent? What color underwear I'm wearing?"

"Stop being so defensive," Mikasa groaned. "You're getting upset because I asked you who you were with. I've never known you to have friends who drive such expensive cars. Can you blame me?"

"I don't pry into your personal life with Annie. So why are you prying into my personal life?"

"Because you make stupid decisions, Eren," Mikasa said. She cleared her throat, her words coming out harder than she had anticipated. She looked away, tugging at her scarf; the same scarf Eren had given her forever ago. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Whatever."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

Those words were soft, barely above a whisper and filled with a heaviness that tugged at Eren's heart. Mikasa wasn't stupid. She could see how awful it was for Eren, to live day-after-day in close proximity to the man who unintentionally hurt him; the man who broke his heart.

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Eren's head. Eren didn't resist; he leaned against her stomach and let her stroke his hair with a gentle hand.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Mikasa sighed. "I'm just worried about you. I always worry about you."

Eren grumbled into her stomach as she spoke. Mikasa kept petting his head with a soothing hand.

"I never want to see you hurt like that again…"

"I'll be fine," Eren mumbled. "I was last time and I'm fine now. And I'll be fine in any future relationship."

He swallowed down his nervousness, hoping he sounded convincing. He didn't even believe his own words and he knew very well that Mikasa wouldn't either.

"If you say so."

She knew. She knew Eren was lying. And Eren was fully aware of it. They had known each other too long not to notice those subtle, silent hints. His ears were bright, cherry red. But more than that, it was the way his voice quivered. How he mumbled when he was truly unsure. Mikasa was aware of all these little things and she always knew when he lied.

But she said yes to preserve his sanity. To let his mind rest. To prevent him from getting upset. To show that she could trust him to make his own decisions, even when they both knew they would be stupid choices.

It was too late and they were both too tired to argue. Armin would be home soon, too, and they definitely didn't want him to walk in on an argument.

Mikasa let him go and picked up her purse. "I'm going to go shower."

Eren nodded and watched her walk away into her room. He slumped against the sofa and could only wait for the feeling of dread to fade. He knew Mikasa's intentions were nothing but good.

He was too weak from his sudden adrenaline rush to even attempt to go to his room. He got comfortable on the sofa and turned on the television, watching Spongebob until the door opened and Armin appeared. He listened to Armin vent about the hospital, about the students he interned with and their lack of competence. But when Armin started to talk about the children he was around, his voice suddenly lightened and his eyes widened; he was all Disney smiles.

Mikasa joined them, once she was out of the shower, and her nerves seemed to have settled quite a bit. The three of them chatted mindlessly about their evenings, laughing casually. Eren felt his phone vibrate and judging by the twitch at the corner of Mikasa's mouth, she heard it as well. She turned to Armin, as if to give Eren some privacy, and he glanced down at the screen.

**Daddy:** Home, shithead. Rest that pretty head of yours.

Eren smiled at the snarky text, feeling more butterflies in his stomach than he ever thought he could.

* * *

Eren knocked on the door to Levi's house and waited patiently for him to answer. It was midweek, on what would have been a long workday. Normally. However, Levi insisted Eren take off for the day and agreed to pay him whatever difference in his paycheck. Annie didn't mind, since Eren had taken up her shifts multiple times before.

And due to the current questioning looks he was receiving from everyone he knew, Eren insisted on driving to Levi's house. Levi, in turn, insisted he give Eren gas money and as much as Eren wanted to turn it down, a full tank of gas was always a little irresistible.

The door opened and Levi stood there, a cross between exhaustion and excitement on his face. He reached out and pulled Eren to him, hugging him tight. Eren smiled and nestled against him, draping his arms around Levi's shoulders. He leaned in, purposefully putting all his weight on Levi's body with a playful laugh. He was suddenly hoisted up, right off his feet bridal style, with a snappy "tch" from Levi.

"How are you so strong if you're old and short?" Eren hummed, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.

"The same fucking reason why you're an insufferable little shit," Levi replied, pushing the door closed with his foot. "I just am."

"Oh come on!"

Levi stopped walking, standing by the living room sofa.

"I work out. Frequently."

"But that doesn't explain the shortness."

"I will drop you on your fucking ass."

Eren laughed and clung to Levi as he sat down on the sofa. It was nice, to be greeted with open arms and swept off his feet. Literally swept off his feet; not in the metaphorical, fairytale sense because Eren knew very well that was a stupid, unrealistic thought. Even if it was a nice thought.

"So what was so important that I had to take off from work and get my ass over here?" Eren said, his voice slightly husky with a surge of lust. He sat up straight and threw a leg over Levi's waist, a grin playing on his lips. He straddled the older man painfully slow, just to lean in close and drape his arms over Levi's shoulders again.

He lowered his hips against Levi, rolling them in a teasingly slow twist to further taunt the older man. A pleased little moan of approval came from Levi's throat and Eren bit his lower lip.

Levi smirked and rested his hands on Eren's hips as the brunet arched his back. "I wanted some company while I worked."

"Just some company?" Eren mockingly repeated. He tilted his head to the side, running a hand through Levi's hair.

"A little." Levi breathed the words on Eren's exposed collarbones. His breath felt hot against Eren's skin, the words practically burning as they sank in. A moan escaped Eren's lips as Levi nibbled at his throat. A hand left Eren's waist to tangle itself in his hair, holding him in place while Levi suckled his Adam's apple.

Eren let out another moan his eyes fluttering closed. Levi was taking his time, leaving Eren's neck wet and red, not enough to make marks that would last the entire week however. At least not yet.

Green eyes shot open as Levi flicked his tongue against Eren's ear lobe. He shuddered in Levi's firm grip and pressed forward, his cheeks flushed with color.

"Ahh Levi…," Eren groaned. Levi sucked and caught Eren's ear between his teeth. Eren dug his nails into Levi's shoulders, pressing his hips against Levi's groin, seeking out some friction.

Eren heard a chuckle and he smiled. Levi may be sexy as fuck but hearing that smooth voice hitch in laughter was always a little blessing. It reminded Eren that Levi was human, not some untouchable, stone god. He was a hot-blooded man with a pierced dick Eren was eager to release.

But then he saw _it_.

Eren recognized just the corner of it from where he sat. It was a vague blur, in his lust-ridden gaze, but the more he stared, the clearer it became; the oranges and the light rays and the tops of trees.

"Wait," Eren snapped. He slapped his hands against Levi's shoulders to catch his attention. "Stop, wait! Wait dammit!"

Levi pulled back, his eyes narrowed, fear and frustration clear across his face. "What the fuck?"

"That painting," Eren continued, jerking himself from Levi's hands. He stumbled to his feet as he got off the sofa, pointing an accusatory finger at the covered painting sitting against the wall. "That fucking painting. Is that mine?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi shouted back, doing nothing to hide his clear annoyance. It was obvious his mind was still between his legs.

Eren shook his head and stormed across the room. He snatched the cover from the painting and threw it as hard as he could. Levi looked over the sofa at it and threw up his hands.

"What the fuck about it?"

"This is my fucking painting!" Eren yelled. "The one I sold at the art show!"

"Do you want a reward for your fucking deductive reasoning skills?" Levi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I want to know why you fucking have it!"

"I don't know, Eren, maybe because I fucking bought it?"

Eren's heart sank. He suddenly felt sick. He grabbed his stomach, shaking his head as tears started to flow. He couldn't keep them in, he couldn't stop them or pretend like he was fine. Levi raised his eyebrows in shock, his face softening.

"Eren, what the hell is wrong?"

"I thought…I thought I had sold it because it was good," Eren said, his voice breaking. "But…I didn't…you just bought it because you felt bad…"

Levi was taken aback. He shot to his feet and quickly made his way to Eren, his arms out. But Eren shook his head and backed away, holding out his hands defensively.

"Eren, come here, I—"

"NO! No Levi, fuck you!" Eren shouted. "Fuck you and your goddamn charity! I don't fucking need that!"

Levi looked as though he had been slapped across the face. Eren's lips thinned and he shook his head again, even as tears rolled down his cheeks. Levi inhaled and reached out, barely brushing his fingers against Eren's shaking arm.

And barely a second later, Eren had jerked away entirely, a string of shouting curses falling from his mouth, a mixture of pure fury and sorrow. He backed into a table, rocking it just enough to knock off a glass vase filled with deep blue marbles.

The shatter made Eren stop completely. Stop moving, stop yelling and for a moment, stop crying. He gasped and stared at it as Levi closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Fuck…Fuck! Dammit…I'm so stupid…," Eren said. But his words weren't for Levi.

It was a mantra he had repeated to himself, time after time. A silent apology he had told himself after every gross argument he had at home as a way to excuse his own behavior. Spilling cereal, letting the dog out, throwing the ball in the house, becoming an art major.

And now Levi was hearing the apology he had only whispered to himself.

Eren instantly fell to his knees, to try and pick up the mess of glass and marbles. But before he could touch anything, Levi was on his knees next to him, grabbing his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren?" Levi snapped.

"I…I don't…"

"You're not making a fucking bloody mess on my fucking floor. Come here." Levi was back on his feet as Eren still searched for his words, pulling Eren along with him.

Eren was limp in his hand, following Levi without question. Tears clung to his lashes, making it that much harder to see as he stumbled after the dark haired man. Their silence was interrupted when Eren hiccupped.

Levi turned on him, eyes dark and set on Eren. He raised his hands and the only thing Eren could do was flinch away.

But the moment he did, Eren realized Levi was keeping his hands to himself. His hands were raised to ask "what the fuck?" not slap him senseless. And when it dawned on Levi just what Eren was doing, he dropped his hands, letting them flop against his legs.

"Eren…Eren, just what the fuck? What the actual fuck is going on?" He didn't yell, which through Eren off more. Levi's voice was the same, tinged with a sharp edge, but at the same volume that he always used, if not a little lower. Soothing, calming.

Eren inhaled, trying to calm himself down.

"Levi…I don't care how you give me money. I don't care what I have to do for it. But please don't…don't p-pity me. Especially not when it c-comes to my art." His confession came out between shocked sobs. Eren could barely focus. His mind was racing. He felt nothing but pain. His hands shook as he tried to keep them up as a wall between him and Levi. Everything was just _wrong_.

"Eren, listen," Levi said, as gently as his hard voice would let him. He reached out, pressing his fingers to Eren's raised ones, sliding them against each other so that their fingers were slowly intertwined. "I had no idea that was your painting when I bought it."

Levi was going directly to the problem.

Eren shook his head, unable to believe the man's words.

"Listen. Eren—_Eren_. Stop it and look at me."

They were the words of a commander. Not a request but a command. Eren had no choice suddenly. He looked up at him, emerald orbs glassed over and his cheeks wet.

"I bought that picture because I fell in love with it," Levi said with a steady voice. "I never knew it was your painting until that day you showed me a snapshot of it on your phone. And believe me, you little shit, I was going to tell you but we were interrupted and you were so fucking…stressed that night as it was I didn't want you to have any more on your plate."

"The wings on the painting were the same as your tattoo…"

"Similar. Not identical," Levi said. "That's not what initially caught my eye. I saw a beautiful painting and then noticed the wings. I thought that maybe—just maybe—it could be your painting while I stared at it. But before that thought crossed my mind, I had already decided I would buy that painting, regardless of its price."

The words slowly sank in. Eren wanted to tell Levi he was a liar. That he didn't believe a single word. That Levi was giving him charity money.

But every word Levi said felt genuine. The stern look in his grey eyes was genuine. The way he held Eren's hand…

"I'm not a dumbass. I know how important your art is to you. So for me to buy your paintings, because I felt _sorry_ for you, would only belittle you. And I'd be a shitty person for it. I don't want to do that. I don't want you to question your talents. You truly are a fantastic painter, Eren. I don't buy shit art so I mean it."

Eren listened. He had no choice. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as Levi spoke. Soft, deliberate circles were rubbed into his hands and he slowly stopped shaking. He had to accept Levi's words, because the more he listened the more he realized Levi was telling the fucking truth, and sank to the floor, his hands still interlocked with Levi's.

"Sorry…," Eren muttered through trembling lips, his head dropped. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Levi sighed. He let go of Eren's hands to cup the boy's cheeks. He brushed tears away with his thumbs. "Stop fucking apologizing, alright? I should have told you."

"I'm sorry though. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I panicked." His words came out strained and through hoarse hiccups. "I'm sorry I broke your vase. I'm such shit, Levi, I'm so sorry."

Why did he always yell? Levi didn't deserve that. That patient man needed someone appreciative and soft spoken. Someone who wouldn't yell and shout and blame. Someone who wouldn't break things and who could control their temper. That was why Jean left him. He hated the yelling as much as Eren did. And like Jean, Eren knew Levi would leave him too. For someone who wouldn't lose their shit every time something went wrong. For someone like Marco—

Eren gasped and his eyes filled with tears again. The thought cut him wide open like a blade. Everything hurt and he wanted to scream and disappear. But Levi held his face in his gentle hands, brushing away more tears as they fell.

"I said stop apologizing," Levi repeated, his voice still soft. He ran a tender hand through Eren's hair and brought it back to cup his face. "I don't want to hear another fucking "I'm sorry" come out of your mouth. You had every right to be upset."

"But I yelled—"

"People yell when they're upset. It's not a fucking sin. Just take deep breaths."

Eren nodded, trying his best to obey. He was still shaking but he tried to breathe. Levi waited, patiently rubbing circles onto Eren's cheeks with his thumbs. Breathing with him. Reassuring him it would be alright. That it was alright.

A faint smile spread over Eren's lips and he finally leaned his head against Levi's hand.

"Thank you." Eren's voice was hoarse and he knew he'd cry again later, but in that moment he was happy.

Levi pushed his hair from his face and leaned down. He lightly pressed his lips to Eren's forehead as Eren closed his eyes.

"I know you don't like kisses, but you needed more than a face rub," Levi sighed. "Go sit on the sofa now. I'll make you some tea."

Eren nodded, as it was all he could manage, and shuffled to the sofa, still feeling Levi's lips on his skin.

"The vase!—"

"Don't worry about that," Levi pushed. Eren lowered himself behind the sofa's cushion, looking at Levi over the top of them. "I'll clean it up. Besides, that was _the_ ex's vase. I always sort of hated it."

* * *

Eren wasn't sure at what point he fell asleep, but his head was comfortably on Levi's lap and his tea had gone mostly untouched on the table. So when Eren's eyes fluttered open, he sighed contently at the feeling of Levi's hand in his hair.

Above him, Levi lowered the papers he was reading. The rustling made Eren look up curiously and smile.

"Feel better, brat?"

Eren nodded. "Mhm."

His little groan was received with an approving pat on the head. He rolled over and pushed his face into the man's stomach. Levi had showered; Eren could smell the lingering scent of soap through his shirt and he could feel the few damp places where Levi hadn't dried off completely.

The room was warm, without being stuffy, and the lights were turned down low. The lamp on the side table was on, so Levi could read whatever he was reading, but the papers he held cast a little shadow over Eren's face to block out the light.

A smile tugged on Eren's lips. Even after his own childish breakdown, Levi was still taking care of him. Pampering him. It was more than a feeling of contentment; Eren felt a sense of security. Emotional security he never felt with Jean or anyone else.

When he yelled, people yelled back, save for his mother. When Levi heard him raise his voice, there was only a sense of calm Eren could pick up on. No yelling back. No throwing things. Just Levi, being Levi.

Being perfect.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Mmm…almost two hours," Levi said.

"And you've been working the entire time?"

Levi sighed, setting his papers down on the table. He pressed one hand to his face, rubbing his temples, and the other he kept on Eren's head. "I showered and then started working. But work is hell."

"You should take a break."

"Is that your bratty way of saying you want attention?"

"I was going to suggest I give you head."

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren's smug face. He slouched on the sofa, pressing his groin against Eren's cheek.

"So you are capable of good ideas. Put that snarky little mouth of yours to use then."

He removed his hand from Eren's hair to give the brunet a light slap to his ass. Eren laughed, sliding from the sofa to reposition himself between Levi's legs.

Eren palmed Levi's dick through his pajama pants, feeling it harden the more he touched. He pushed up Levi's shirt and tugged at the waistband of his pants, bearing those beautiful sculpted hipbones. Eren nipped at them, hearing Levi gasp and feeling him push his hips up to gain more friction.

After leaving a satisfying mark on Levi's hip, Eren tugged down his pants and underwear, revealing his prize of a cock. He opened his mouth, licking a full-tongued stripe from the base of Levi's cock to the tip, from piercing to piercing, before taking it into his mouth. He gave a long, hard suck, humming in delight, and shoved Levi's cock deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Eren didn't want to tease. He didn't want Levi to beg.

He raked his teeth lightly along Levi's cock, eliciting a long moan from the man, and sharply deep throated him. He slacked his jaw, letting his saliva pool over his lips and onto Levi's leg. Hands found their way into his hair and Eren moaned at the sudden control Levi took from him.

Eren steadied his neck as Levi started thrust his hips up, slowly fucking Eren's throat. It was an obscene bliss to feel the hard piercings sliding down his hot throat, to have Levi's fingers tangled in his hair, for tears to be pooling in his eyes, and for the only sounds in the room to be the squelching of spit and Levi's harsh breathing.

"Ahh…fuck, Eren…fuck your mouth…"

At the sound of Levi's wrecked voice, Eren grabbed the man's thighs, enthralled that he could make Levi moan in such a way.

Levi's grip suddenly tightened and he threw his head back, his lip caught between his teeth. Eren pulled away, gripping Levi's cock to milk out every ounce of cum as he reached his orgasm. The sticky mess hit Eren's lips, tongue and cheek, and he stared up at Levi's flushed face.

With a pleased smile, Levi stroked Eren's clean cheek.

"Better?" Eren purred, nuzzling Levi's cock. He enjoyed the way Levi twitched when pressed his lips to the sensitive length in a little kiss.

"No shit, you cute fuck. Go clean up," Levi commanded.

"Should I leave…?"

"No, I said go clean up. Shower and get in bed. I'll be in there in thirty minutes," Levi said, picking up his papers. "You're staying over because I'm not through with you just yet."

"I have class tomorrow."

Levi scrunched up his nose. "What time?"

"Eleven."

"Then I'll only fuck you half as hard so you can get some rest and still walk to class."

"Oh, yes sir," Eren excitedly teased. He rose and sauntered away as Levi returned to finish his work, a rosy shade still on his cheeks. He quickly glanced around and caught Levi watching him. Eren teasingly bit his lip. "Don't wait too long, old man, your Viagra will wear off."

"It's almost your bedtime, you cheeky brat, like hell I'm waiting long."

Eren laughed and hurried to the bedroom, to clean up and get settled. Levi would never cease to amaze Eren with his patience and stamina. Maybe Levi was more of a god than Eren gave him credit for after all.


	9. Blueberry Scones

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Balancing cosplays and writing can be hella hard. But I want to thank everyone for their patience and definitely for all the kink suggestions! I've made a list and I'm incorporating as many as I can into this :3 And because this story has becoem very popular, I'm putting it as first priority over Threads of a Fairytale now (ToaF will still be updated regularly, don't worry!). Thank you everyone for all the reviews and follows and you're all just flawless. Next chapter is a _sinister_ly short Halloween chapter. *laughs pathetically at that stupid pun***

**Also: a scene from this was based off this prompt from tumblr. Enjoy. **

** : / / dirty-ereri-things . tumblr post / 77523718159 / ereriful-modern-au-where-eren-brings-a-really#notes**

Eren was nervous. He didn't really like the idea of Mikasa and Armin being invited to his parent's for dinner. But his mother had insisted and even called Mikasa to tell her ("I know you'll say you told them, Eren, and you'll completely blow it off. So I talked to Mikasa myself." Were her words), much to Eren's dismay. And waiting until Grisha was dead before inviting them over was apparently out of the question; again to his dismay.

They took Eren's car, since he somehow had the most gas, and parked on the street as usual.

"Wow, Eren, the yard looks amazing," Armin breathed, getting out of the car. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Tell my mom, not me. I don't give a shit about the yard."

Mikasa bumped him on the arm with a scowl on her face. "Be nice."

"Trust me, I am."

Eren knocked on the door, as was his usual ritual, and then proceeded to fish his keys from his pocket. Scratching could be heard on the other side of the door, alongside Colossus's ecstatic barking. Carla's voice followed and the door swung open.

"Down boy! Hello, kids, I'm so glad—Dammit Colossus, stop it!"

Colossus was out the door, running between their legs with a wagging tail before Carla could grab his collar. Eren and Mikasa patted him on the back but Colossus's favorite spot was right under Armin's feet.

"You kids come inside! Dinner is almost ready," Carla said, taking Mikasa's hand and dragging her inside. "Eren, you help Armin and get the dog under control."

Colossus had jumped up on Armin, paws on his shoulders, and was busy licking his face. Armin could barely hold the dog up and kept making faces every time Colossus's tongue touched his lips. Eren caught Colossus around the collar and dragged him away, Armin spitting and wiping his mouth as he laughed.

"This dog can be such a dumbass."

"Oh, it's fine," Armin laughed, holding the door for them. "He is freakishly strong though. I guess he takes after you, huh?"

"Hey, yeah—wait."

Armin giggled as he ran inside to hold the door open. It was clear, by the look on Eren's face, he was still thinking about the comment. Colossus barked and tugged Eren back to attention. Eren followed the dog into the house and he let Colossus go, right back onto Armin's shoulders as the door closed.

"Eren! He's too heavy!" Armin cried. He gave up and sat down on the floor, Colossus in his lap, as he took off his shoes.

Eren grinned, kicking his shoes off, and snapped his fingers at the dog. With a wagging tail, Colossus followed his hand and Armin jumped back up.

"Thanks," Armin breathed, straightening his shirt. He then lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer, "Hey, uhh…I know I already asked, but are you sure you're okay with us being here? I know your dad…"

"Armin," Eren groaned.

"I know, sorry!" Armin cried. He kept his voice down. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Sort of too late now. You're already here."

"I know…I just felt a little guilty being dragged over," Armin sighed. He offered a smile and Eren rolled his eyes, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Stop that. How was he at work, by the way?"

Armin nodded his head, as if clearing his thoughts with himself first. "He was fine. In a better mood than yesterday."

One of the perks of Armin interning at the hospital: Eren could keep tabs on his father without actually communicating with him. Though he was sure Armin got an earful of "be a good influence on Eren. Make sure he sees what you're doing so he'll be motivated". And for that, Eren felt guilty.

But Grisha also couldn't raise his voice at Armin in the workplace.

"That's good, at least," Eren muttered, only so that Armin could hear, as they walked into the kitchen. Carla was chopping lettuce for a salad, Mikasa sitting at the bar with a glass of tea in her hand.

"Armin, make yourself at home. You know where everything is," Carla hummed as Armin slipped in the chair by Mikasa.

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla smiled and kept talking with them. About their classes, their jobs, their spare time; nothing in particular. But it was calm (save for Colossus) and pleasant. There was no yelling or fighting or shaming. Just simple talking, the way a visit should be.

"This looks amazing," Mikasa said, her voice raised in excitement as she peered at the plate before her. "I haven't had salmon patties in such a long time."

"Well I hope it doesn't disappoint," Carla replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Jaeger, as if your food could ever disappoint," Armin laughed.

Eren stayed quiet, eating his food and simply listening to them talk. It reminded him of when they were little. How Armin and Mikasa would spend hours at the house and they'd all play. But for lunch they'd all sit at the table, Carla along with them, and she'd listen to their childish rambling.

And the scene before him now was no different. The same energy was there, though instead of rambling, there was actual conversation. Mikasa went on about her job and even a little about Annie. Armin told them about his internship and the various amounts of coffee and espresso he was now familiar with.

Eren wondered, probably longer than he should, about his own relationship. Carla said nothing about Mikasa and Annie; she smiled and nodded and told Mikasa how happy she was for her. If Eren told his mother about Levi—about a man he met in a bar, who gave him money, who was a successful lawyer, who was ten years older—could she easily accept him? Could she really accept him and Levi?

"Eren, you're being really quiet," Carla said. "Is something bothering you?"

Eren shook himself from his glazed-over staring and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just listening."

Carla smiled and nodded, returning to her food. But Mikasa caught Eren exhale and saw the tension leave his face. Armin quickly spoke up, taking over the conversation before she could say anything.

For dessert, Carla made scones; homemade, blueberry scones they drank alongside cups of hot coffee (decaf for Armin). They all sat in the sitting room, Carla and Eren on the sofa while Mikasa took the armchair; Armin sat on the floor with Colossus sitting proudly in his lap. The massive dog practically hid Armin from view, save for his hands and legs.

It was so laid back that they didn't even hear the door open. They didn't hear the heavy footsteps or the briefcase being slung onto the kitchen counter. But Mikasa was the first to come to attention, as she sat facing the entrance way to the sitting area; Carla and Eren had their backs turned and Armin's view was obstructed by Colossus.

"Good evening, Mr. Jaeger," Mikasa said. Carla looked around first, eyes wide as Grisha scanned the room.

Eren looked over the sofa at him, cup against his face. It was like hiding in plain sight. He felt his stomach tense and he curled his toes deeper into the sofa.

"Having a little get-together?" Grisha calmly asked. He kissed Carla on the head, as a hello, and she smiled.

"Just the kids," she said. "I made you a plate. It's on the counter."

Grisha nodded. "Alright. I'll get it later. I won't keep you from your company. Have fun."

And as quietly as he came, he left. Without another word. Eren felt his throat tighten and he sipped more of his coffee. He dipped his scone into the hot liquid and watched steam dance around his hand. He could hear Grisha in the other room, shuffling through his office.

Eren looked to his mother.

"Eren, if you need to talk to him…," Armin said.

"Maybe I should," Eren sighed.

"You don't need to," Carla said firmly, grabbing his arm. "Don't feel obliged to."

"I know but I can't just _ignore_ him," Eren said, setting his cup down. Well, of course he _could_ but then he'd be no better than Grisha. He stood up and ran his hands over his jeans, wiping off his sweaty palms, and made his way to his dad's study.

He stared at the closed door, tall and looming. When he was little he remembered it being the same way. An unapproachable white fortress, protecting some god-like realm. He was never allowed to enter it as a child and he still felt the same now. It wasn't his place. He was forbidden to enter, with or without permission.

He reached out and knocked against that intimidating door and waited to enter before hearing a curt "Come in".

Grisha didn't look up as Eren entered, but the sour look on his wrinkled face already told Eren he knew who it was.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Eren said with a shrug. He let the door slide closed and leaned against the wall. "That's all."

"If that's all, then why are you lingering, Eren? What else is it? Money? I told you already you're cut off."

Eren turned, pressing his fingers to the doorknob and he stopped, shaking. He shook his head and inhaled deep, spinning back around and firmly planting his feet on the wood floor. He clenched his fists. "Actually, no, that's not all. And it's not money. I wanted to tell you that I sold a painting."

There was a pause. Whatever Grisha had planned on saying had to be held back because it was clear, by the dumbfounded look on his face, that he wasn't expecting Eren's reply. He lowered his papers and sat back in his chair.

And even with his father giving him his full attention, Eren didn't get his hopes up. Where his heart should be racing in excitement, he was instead mentally bracing himself.

"Well aren't you lucky. And now you think you can live off of what you made. What was it, a few hundred? If that? You're just a beginning—"

"It was three thousand," Eren said. "And that wasn't the starting price, either, because several people offered to buy it that night. I know it's not enough to live off, but it bought groceries and paid the bills. And I had some left over for next month, too. I know I can't expect artistic stardom overnight, but considering that was my first try, I'd say it's a decent little push."

Grisha made a soft noise of disapproval. "So which painting of yours was supposedly worth three thousand dollars?"

"I didn't think you'd care enough to ask. But since you want to know, you can ask mom to describe it to you," Eren said. Grisha's lips thinned and Eren turned to the door, pulling it open. He smiled, feeling triumphant, and walked out of the office, closing the door as he left.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway, eyes closed, and his smile still plastered on his face. He didn't care about artistic stardom or whatever. He added that for effect. All he wanted was to do what he loved and for his father to accept it. But if Grisha was still going to put it down, Eren knew he could at least drive the man insane with curiosity.

He bit back his grin and regained himself, walking back to the living room. As soon as he entered, everyone grew quiet, looking up at him.

"Everything alright?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded.

"Everything is just fine."

* * *

Armin had no problem staying quiet, but Mikasa was getting increasingly more curious as to where Eren snuck off to every chance he had. It was mid-October and she had never seen Eren so completely calm about his art and schoolwork and money. It was relieving, of course, but worrisome.

_What was he up to?_

"I've just gotten better at keeping my shit together," Eren said as he packed up his belongings. "I'm going out."

"Again? You just got back from work." She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "And it's early."

"Yeah."

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Are you…doing anything illegal?" She squinted her eyes at him, watching his expression go from shocked to offended.

"What the fuck? Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

"Sometimes."

Eren rolled his eyes but Mikasa kept eying him, mainly his ears. There was no hint of red to them, so she knew he wasn't lying about doing shady business.

"If you're dating someone, you can tell me."

"I can," Eren mused, "but I'd rather keep that personal. Last time I dated someone, you tried to kill them."

"Last time you dated someone, you were in high school, you were fifteen and their name was Jean. I had a valid reason."

"He wasn't that awful."

"Not at first."

"Not ever. He was nice. We just weren't compatible. And I have to go," Eren hummed, running to the door. "I'll see you later!"

Mikasa opened her mouth to argue more but the genuine smile on Eren's face silenced her. She smiled to herself. He was happy, with whatever (whoever?) he was doing, and he seemed healthy and less stressed. Maybe it was yoga, she told herself, or maybe, just maybe, her brother had finally found someone.

Now if only she could get Armin to eat instead of living off his textbooks and coffee.

* * *

Ever since his run-in with Mikasa while being dropped off, Eren decided that being picked up directly in front of his apartment was out of the question. He'd walk halfway down the sloping hill, just to avoid running in to anyone. Bertholdt stayed quiet. Same with Marco. Neither of them dared to ask questions out of respect for Eren's privacy. But it definitely didn't stop them from being curious (that was obvious during any class when they'd expectantly sit next to Eren and make small talk). Never anything direct but they would casually drop hints.

The people Eren really wanted to avoid, while Levi was around, were Reiner, Connie, Jean and Ymir. Three for teasing and one for the obvious.

And of course there wasArmin. There was no easy way for him to break it to his friend that he was (sort of) dating an older man. And for his money. Sort of.

Then Mikasa. She was already suspicious and Eren really didn't want to explain to her that he was fucking her adoptive cousin for gas money.

Eren hated bothering with titles and specifics for their relationship. He slipped into Levi's car, setting his bag on the floorboard with a sigh. Levi tapped him under the chin with an affectionate finger and Eren smiled.

"You look like a pleased little kitten," Levi hummed, driving back down the hill. "With your shit-eating grin."

"You always do that," Eren laughed. "The finger-chin thing. Well…at least the last few times we've seen each other you have."

"I'm not allowed to kiss you. I needed some way of greeting you without making you uncomfortable. So it's either a chin tap or straight to fucking."

Eren's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up red. He looked down at his hands, nervously fidgeting with them as he sat back against the chair. He tried thinking back to every little tap on his chin; to every lingering touch. Levi chuckled softly and Eren scrunched up his eyebrows.

"You didn't bring the Porsche today," Eren muttered.

"Well aren't you a spoiled shit," Levi teased. "I need to take it to get washed. The thing is fucking filthy from when it rained. I wanted to get it washed and go for a drive but work has had me so fucking swamped."

Eren started to laugh. "You're so ridiculous."

* * *

Eren wiped a finger across the Porsche's pewter surface, leaving a clean-ish stripe in the dust. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren wrote "Wash me, Daddy", complete with a sad face, across the window.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked, shaking his head, amused by the childish grin on Eren's face.

"If I wash it, can we go?" Eren mused, tilting his head back to look over his shoulder. He even gave his hips a generous shake to make sure he had Levi's attention. And it certainly made Levi narrow his eyes in a predatory gaze. He walked over to Eren, sliding his hands over the boy's hips, and gripped them firmly, as if testing to see how much pressure they could take. He kneaded the round mounds of Eren's ass and admired just how tight those jeans were.

Eren hummed in approval and tapped his fingers against the car as Levi rutted his hips against him. There was no real friction through their jeans, but the vulgar gesture left enough to Eren's imagination to make him grin.

"Why do you like this car so much?" Levi mused, pushing his fingers under Eren's shirt to feeling his warm skin. "Do you like it because it's fast? Or because of the way it purrs on this ass?"

He punctuated his words with a loud slap to Eren's rear. Eren bit his lip.

"Both. But also because it's a convertible and I like riding with the top down."

"That was a strangely innocent answer," Levi winced. "That's fucking weird coming from you."

"Do you want me to talk dirty about the car?"

"That's even weirder."

"Leviiiiiiiiiii," Eren whined. "The weather is so nice. I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day. Pretty please, daddy, take me for a ride?"

"Persistent little shit. The bucket is over there. I swear to whatever god there is Eren, if you scratch my car—"

"I'm a good boy," Eren cried, clenching his fists in excitement. "I'm going to go change into something that won't weigh me down when it's wet."

Levi watched Eren bounce away, shaking his head at the boy's excitement over something as simple as a promised car ride. It was truly something special.

But that daddy comment was even better.

* * *

By the time Eren had changed, Levi was already sitting outside, his Porsche parked in the sunlight. The garden hose had been pulled out and the bucket filed with soapy water. All the cleaning supplies were neatly stacked in a small caddy right next to the bucket.

Levi had stretched out in a lounge chair, a stack of paperwork in his hands. With the way his house sat, the wide driveway to the garage looped around to the back. And with the way Eren was dressed, Levi was glad they were out of sight from the neighbors.

Eren pranced out in a pair of track shorts and a simple white tank top. He was all beautifully tanned skin and long toned muscles. Levi lowered his papers to watch his cute pet bend over to pick up the water hose. There was nothing seductive about his movements but that innocence made Eren even more irresistible.

Because it was when the brat was completely natural, Caribbean-blue eyes blown wide and face oblivious to wandering eyes, that Levi found him truly captivating. Breathtaking.

"Don't have a heart attack, old man," Eren teased, spraying the car down with water. "I'd hate to call Life Alert when you said we'd go on a drive."

"Stop rambling and get to your chores, brat," Levi deadpanned. "Or else no rewards."

Eren pouted and threw the hose down, picking up the soapy sponge from the bucket. He leaned over the hood of the car, spreading his legs and arching his back, as he squeezed soap out of the sponge. Levi raised an eyebrow, neglecting his actual work, to pay better attention to the show being put on.

Eren was doing a half-assed job of cleaning, as to be expected. Levi could see streaks and he kept forgetting to rinse. But within minutes Eren was soaked and his thin clothes clung to his body, accentuating the dips of his lean muscles.

Levi watched it all shamelessly, his papers lying loose between his fingers. Eren looked over his shoulder as he wiped down a window. With a grin, he reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Levi raised his eyebrows, pupils blown in interest and arousal because holy shit, Eren's body looked even better in the light with droplets of water trickling down his muscular back.

"Fuck…"

"Huh?"

Levi shook himself from his unblinking stare. "What?"

"I thought you said something," Eren said, spraying the car down with water. "I think I'm just about done."

"You did a shitty job," Levi sighed. Eren threw down the water hose and turned to glare Levi down. "But I'll give you a fucking A for looking good."

Eren certainly perked up at Levi's words. Running a hand through his hair, to push back wet fringe, Eren proudly strutted over to Levi. The moment he leaned on the edge of the lawn chair, Levi let his papers slip from his fingers and onto the grass.

"So do I get my reward, daddy?" Eren hummed, straddling Levi's waist. He may have been soaking wet and making a mess, but Levi found touching him impossible to resist. He rested his hands on Eren's waist, fingers lingering over the top of his shorts.

He was pleased by the sight of the growing bulge poking through the thin shorts. "I think you should get a little treat before we go."

Eren gripped the back of the chair and moaned at Levi's breath against his bare chest.

"Do I get daddy's cock?"

Levi may be enchanted with Eren's innocence, but he easily fell prey to the boy's deliberant seductiveness, too.

He let his hand slip from Eren's waist to palm him through those wet shorts. A delicious moan escaped Eren's parted lips and he let his head loll back.

"I'll give you this for now and then you can go change," Levi said, flicking a tongue against Eren's pert nipple. "Be a good little kitten for daddy and you can get some cock later."

"Ahh…fuck, Levi…" Eren's voice squeaked as Levi squeezed his cock through his shorts. His legs shook as he rocked his hips, his breathing heavy and his eyes hooded with desire. "P-Please…"

"Pretty please, _daddy_," Levi demanded, tugging on the waistband of Eren's shorts.

"Pretty…pretty…Daddy—ahh…"

Eren sharply exhaled though his nose as Levi pushed his hand into those wet shorts. He starting moving his hips, just as Levi's fingers barely grazed his cock and groaned at the lack of contact. Levi grinned, still ghosting his fingertips over Eren's length, and enjoyed the pouting fit Eren was having on his lap.

"Levi I said please!"

"I know, but I love watching you squirm like a cock hungry brat."

"I am cock hungry, fuck."

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, keeping him still, and gripped his cock with his hand. He gave Eren a few long, slow strokes before he stopped the teasing. Eren's legs shook and his breathing grew ragged, completely wrecked within seconds. He thrust his hips into Levi's hand, grabbing at Levi's shoulders, his hair; anything he could get his fingers around.

"Don't bite your lip," Levi snapped. "I want to your filthy little cries."

Eren let his lip slip between his teeth with a whimper. He dropped his mouth, panting harder with each jerk and twist of Levi's hand.

"Ffff—Fuck Levi!"

"You love this don't you?" Levi purred against his chest, swiping his thumb over Eren's slit, smearing precum down his length. "Being outside with your cock in my hand. Tell daddy how much you love this."

Eren tried to focus, his eyes closed and brows knit tight together. "I fucking love it, da—Fuck!"

Levi turned his wrist just right, with just enough pressure to squeeze out a sharp cry and orgasm from Eren. The brunet fell forward, cum splattering on to his stomach as his shoulders slumped and his legs quivered around Levi. He whimpered in pleasure and buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck, letting his body come down from its sudden high.

A gentle smile spread over Levi's face and he ran his clean hand along Eren's shivering arm, up his neck and to his mess of wet hair. Eren sat back, Levi's hand still threaded through his hair, and returned the little smile with a shy innocence.

Innocence because he was no stranger to a rough, quick fuck but he was still being acclimated to the intimacy that was meant to follow. That Levi was showing him.

They held each other's gaze for what could have been an eternity.

"Good?"

Eren nodded, unable to find his words just yet. Levi rested his hands on Eren's waist, drawing softer circles with his thumbs that made Eren squirm with a delightful giggle. The smile never left Levi's face and Eren raised his eyebrows at him.

"W-What is it…?" His voice was small, and still trembling.

"It's nothing."

"But—"

"Levi?"

The soft, searching voice made Levi tense up. His stomach dropped and a feeling of sickness came over him. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth out of fear, hearing the woman's voice as well. Levi pulled his hands back in just enough time to see a woman walking around the sidewalk.

Her eyes widened once she spotted them.

Eren looked around at her, out of curiosity, and then back to Levi. It was the same woman they had run in to the night they went out to eat. From the way she was dressed, Eren could see she was a professional, like Levi; a skirt suit and heels, her auburn hair swept from her face and a stack of papers held to her chest.

His cheeks lit up red and he started to mumble in a voice only Levi could hear.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, what do I do? What do we do? Oh God, Levi…"

A gentle hand to the small of his back quieted Eren down. He took a breath as Levi sat up straight, regaining his composure.

"It looks like you forgot we had a little meeting today?" Petra asked, shaking the papers in her hand.

"I was distracted," Levi replied.

"I can see."

Eren wanted to die. It was bad enough he was half-naked, coming down from his orgasm, and wet on top of Levi, but now there was this woman. And from their tones, they weren't on good terms either.

Levi slid from under Eren's body and picked up the towel he had placed out on the ground. He draped it over Eren's shoulders, pulling it tight to cover the boy up.

"Why don't you go inside, get dried off and warm and we'll head out in an hour," Levi said, patting Eren on the head.

Eren nodded and held the towel cautiously around himself. He looked back to the woman, who was standing shaking her head. Without a word, Eren nodded, tried to smile at her and then ran off into the house.

He slammed the door behind him, breathing hard. It was terrible. Of all things to go wrong, it had to really go shitastic wrong.

* * *

Eren sat with his sketchpad open, doodling on Levi's bed and waiting for the two to finish their business. He kept the door cracked, hearing an occasional snarky remark from Levi or even Petra laughing. He heard the same names repeated, over and over.

Aururo.

Erwin.

Hanji.

Eren recognized Hanji's name as his own professor from Trost. Erwin was someone new. But judging from what he could understand, Aururo seemed to be the most important out of the others mentioned. There was tension, he could tell, but nothing that couldn't be smoothed over. They were going over legal documents, separating things equally…?

And then he heard his name. Muttering. "Isn't he a little young?"

Eren certainly perked up then. He crept to the door of Levi's room on his toes and pressed his ear to the crack to listen. There was more mumbling, something he couldn't make out but it was Levi speaking.

"Don't break his heart, too."

"I wouldn't do that intentionally to anyone. Especially not him."

Silence.

Eren could sense the tension again. He swallowed hard, pressing a hand to his chest and to his racing heart, as if that would slow it down. The sincerity and concern in Levi's voice made Eren's knees a little too weak and his heart flutter a little too much. He wanted it to stop; he didn't like feeling so…invested.

Yet when he looked down, he realized he was clenching Levi's pillow to his chest. Not the pillow he slept on, but the pillow Levi slept on because Eren liked the way it smelled. And when he looked at his artbook there were only sketched pictures of Levi in it. He wasn't even wearing his own clothes; he had pulled on one of Levi's shirts.

The feeling was sickening and he wanted it to stop. Even if it did feel a little nice…

He listened to what he could of the conversation and then heard chairs moving against the floor. Eren ran back to the bed, his sketchpad in hand, and heard the two mumble goodbyes. The door opened and closed. And then footsteps.

The door to the bedroom opened and Levi stared at him, looking exhausted. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Levi…"

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You wanted to go for a drive. Let's go. Get some shoes on."

Eren hesitated. "We…We don't have to. You seem really stressed. If you want I can go…?"

"You should know by now, dipshit, that I always have something making me fucking stressed and pissing me off. I'll cool the fuck down while I'm driving. So either get your ass up, shoes on and in the car or I'm leaving without you."

Eren quickly obeyed and found his shoes before Levi could say another word.

* * *

It was a much needed drive indeed.

Within minutes of driving with the top down on his Porsche, Levi's entire demeanor changed. His brow softened and he didn't press his lips together in such a thin line. He relaxed back in his chair, his arm on the car door and his head resting against a lazy hand.

Eren tried not to watch him. He kept his eyes on the lake they drove around, relishing in the cool air and soft waves of the water. They would pass by joggers and bikers and people with their dogs. Eren stretched out, raising his arms above his head and staring at the sun through his fingers.

"Is that my shirt?"

Eren looked to Levi. The man didn't look at him, his eyes instead on the road. Eren tucked his hands behind his neck, glancing down at the _St. Anger_ t-shirt he wore.

"Maybe."

"It looks good on you."

Those certainly weren't the words Eren was expecting. He flushed and looked away as Levi laughed.

"Cute little shit."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I never pegged you as the type to like Metallica until I saw this shirt."

Levi snorted. "For your information, I've been a fan since before you were born. Back in college, a few friends and I went on a road trip to catch three of their concerts. Stupidest, fucking weekend of my life. I missed classes, stayed hungover, snorted more drugs I care to remember. But we had a blast."

"Wow…," Eren laughed, running his hands over the shirt. "That's intense."

"Never do that sort of shit. We did end up backstage one night and we got a few pictures with the band. That's how Hanji met her husband, Moblit. He was a roadie."

Eren knew enough about getting backstage from movies to know what that implied. He chuckled and turned back to Levi, just to see that the man's faint smile had started to fade. As fond as that old memory may be, the pressing issue at hand was heavier.

Levi parked the car, facing the lake, and rested his head against his seat. He scrambled through his pockets, pulling out his cigarettes and a lighter. Eren watched him light one and breathe a thin trail of smoke into the air.

He sighed.

"I'm sure you have a shitton of fucking questions about…what happened at the house," Levi said. "So, for right now, I'm willing to answer them, you shitstain."

"You're so cheery."

"Fuck you."

Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed Levi's free hand, raising it to his head. Levi started to run his hand through Eren's hair and Eren contently sighed, listening to Levi's breathing even out.

"I would rather you not be a stick in a pile of shit and you pay me attention."

"Fuck, you're spoiled rotten," Levi said. "And it's my fault but I'm honestly pleased with it."

"Good."

Levi's cigarette went unnoticed, ash falling away off the side of the car. Eren practically purred with Levi's hand in his hair and in the most non-sexual way he could. It was gentle affection he craved and Levi was showering him in it.

More joggers went by. More people walking their dogs. A few boats on the water. Levi made snarky remarks where he could. Eren laughed and somehow ended up with his head against Levi's shoulder; and Levi's arm around him instead of in his hair.

It wasn't really cuddling. Even if Eren did link their fingers together to hold Levi's hand.

"Godammit," Levi sighed, "that woman is my ex-wife."

Eren's eyes widened. "Oh fuck."

"We weren't married long. Maybe about three years. And for about a year of that she was cheating on me with one of my office workers. We got divorced and now we're just taking care of a few remaining legal matters. Just property shit, nothing too awful."

Eren swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Levi's hand.

"Is that why you wanted a cute play thing? To help you through this?" Eren asked. He tried to make his voice as calm and as steady as possible. But the mere thought hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

"I'm going through a fucking divorce. I went out drinking to cope with the stress. Taking in a stray to pamper wasn't on my fucking agenda. That's extra stress and money."

"So I'm a burden?"

"No but you are a shitty, self-defeating brat. Stop thinking you're annoying me. If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't have you around. That's just it. The bottom line. I invite you over and take care of you for a _reason_."

Eren felt that same flutter in his heart that he had felt earlier while waiting for Levi in his room. He still didn't like it and it still made him a little sick. But he was still wanted it…

"Petra always said I wasn't affectionate enough. And so I'm making it a point to change," Levi continued. "But I've made a promise to myself to never tolerate anyone ever cheating on me again."

A sickness came over Eren that had nothing to do with his feelings for Levi. He squeezed Levi's hand tighter because he suddenly hated himself even more. He really was the type of person Levi didn't want. He was the type of person undeserving of Levi's love.

No, not love. Levi could never love him. The man was too good. So absolutely perfect.

And Eren knew he was so absolutely flawed.

But for the first time, in years, Eren craved the tenderness of someone's lips. He wanted to kiss Levi right then. He wanted to taste Levi's mouth and explore the wet cavern but just thinking about it made Eren tremble.

He resorted to curling in to Levi as much as he could, to be as close as physics allowed. "I'm sorry you went through that. That's…that's awful…"

"Shit fucking happens."

They didn't say a word after that. Not for a few minutes. They watched more people pass, carrying about their business, but this time Levi didn't comment. He lips thinned and he dragged on his cigarette.

"She's pregnant."

Eren tensed under his hand. "Oh…"

"Not with my baby. His. Auruo's. It's just…I should have saw it coming. All of it. They were supposed to be together and I knew it and I just fucked it up. Now I'm fucked up. I'm sorry I fucked myself up."

"You're not. You couldn't have known that would happen," Eren whispered. "It's not like you're a psychic or something weird. Shit just…fucking happens."

Levi made a noise that could have been a laugh. Eren smiled.

"Levi, we're dating, right? Sort of exclusively? I don't know what the rules are for this sugar daddy thing and I don't want to fuck up."

The words left his mouth before he could really think about them. But Eren had to make sure. He couldn't be the reason why Levi hated dating for the rest of his life. He didn't want to contribute to more of Levi's pain and distrust.

Levi shrugged. "I guess." Eren sat up and turned to look at Levi.

"It's not like I've been with anyone since we've been doing this…whatever we're doing. I just want to make sure. I don't want to hurt you, too."

Levi didn't reply. He flicked away the rest of his cigarette and rested his arm on the car door. He propped his head on his hand and narrowed his eyes, looking out over the water. His features visibly sharpened and Eren knew that he was done. Closed up and locked tight.

The hurt was written across his face, as clear as the cloudless sky. It was the pain of someone who had been so hurt by someone and Eren could see just what it did. What he had been doing with Jean and to Marco. And it was terribly wrong. He choked back a sob forming in the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything, Eren."

Eren shrank back into his seat. "I know but I brought it up. I'm sorry."

"For the last time," Levi said, turning around to face him, his tone sharp enough to shred metal. "Stop apologizing for shit that's not your fault. It's annoying."

The word was on the tip of his tongue and Levi knew it when he shot Eren an unforgiving glare. Eren bit back his "sorry" and Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Thanks," Levi said and a sweet smile spread right over Eren's lips.

Eren pushed forward to rest his head against Levi's shoulder. Levi draped his arm over Eren's shoulders, to keep him close, and turned his eyes back to the lake.

"You're welcome," Eren mumbled, his voice barely about a whisper. He felt Levi's muscles tense and he knew the man was smiling.


	10. Sinisterly Sweet

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: Mini-chapter! :D Just a little something a little fluffy to satisfy any cravings ;3 I don't know if anyone has watched Sinister but it scared the shit out of me because I'm a total wimp. Also: Jean and Eren work things out in the next chapter *3* **

The normal routine for Halloween as kids: come home from school, candy part one, get dressed, trick or treat, candy part two, sleep.

The normal routine for Halloween in high school: candy part one, come home from school, candy part two, get dressed, haunted house, candy part three, second haunted house, Jean's house party, get drunk, candy part four, crash wherever, candy part five.

The normal routine for Halloween in college: candy, study, cry and more candy.

This was the pattern Eren had noticed throughout the years and as much as he hated the college routine, he was currently in the middle of phase two and three.

His book for his criminal psychology course was opened on his lap and his pen was halfway in his mouth as he nervously chewed on the tip. He was in shorts and a _Ride__ th__e __Lighting_ t-shirt Levi had bought for him as a little gift for not skipping a guest lecture for his criminal psych class.

Levi was busy shuffling around the house, refilling a candy bowl as the doorbell rang for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Trick or treat!"

The little voices could be heard through the door and the man sighed, walking back to give out more candy.

Mikasa was busy with Annie. They were both free and going to a Halloween party together with Connie and Sasha. Armin was busy with the hospital, working in the children's wing and giving out candy. Even Jean was busy helping Marco at his "Holy-Ween" church night (Ironically, Eren thought, because Jean probably had anything but holy thoughts working with Marco).

So Eren ended up at Levi's for the night, studying his notes and listening to Levi reluctantly hand out candy.

"One of those little shits just called me "Mr. Grumpy Gills"," Levi groaned, setting the bowl down on the table and taking a Kit-Kat bar from it.

"Well, maybe if you smiled more, they wouldn't?" Eren teased.

"Fuck that. I fucking hate kids."

Eren leaned his head back against the sofa. "I fucking hate studying. Let's quit both and watch a movie?"

"Can I quit and not watch a dumbass movie?"

"Leviiiiiiiiii," Eren whined. "It's Halloween. Get the stick out of your ass, sit down and watch a scary movie with me."

Before Levi could reply, the doorbell went off again. He rolled his eyes and picked up the candy bowl.

"Pick something out then," he said, vaguely pointing to the T.V. "And it better be a good movie. Don't pick some shitty-ass slasher flic with a big-tits blonde."

"How about a big-tits brunette?" Eren called. He looked around to catch Levi shooting him the finger and laughed, turning on the television.

He opened Netflix (he now had Levi's password and everything for it) and went straight to the horror section. He flipped through the Thriller section and started to scroll through the Supernatural movies.

Levi returned and flopped on the sofa, throwing his arm around Eren's shoulders. He rested the bowl on his lap and Eren reached into it for a small bag of M&Ms.

"How does _Sinister_ sound?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want. And don't get candy on this sofa, Eren, I swear."

Eren ordered the movie and the two of them got comfortable. Levi put the candy bowl on the table by the sofa and Eren rested against his chest. He pulled Levi's arms around his chest and pressed play.

It didn't take long before Eren was a tense mess. He had substituted sitting in Levi's lap for hiding behind a blanket. The blanket did more than hide his fear; it hid the grin on his face every time Levi jumped.

"Fuck."

"Fuck!"

"Shi-FUCK!"

"Fuck it, I'm leaving. No, Eren stop, I'm leaving. Eren, no, fuck, let go! FUCK!"

The long string of curses came and went throughout the movie. Eren eventually left the comforts of his ball to curl back into Levi's arms, the blanket still thrown over their bodies. He ran his hand over Levi's arm, trying to sooth the man. He listened to Levi's racing heart and decided to himself that horror movies were possibly the worst (but still best) idea he could come up with.

And suddenly the movie lost its appeal. Eren was wrapped up in Levi's arms, inhaling his scent, listening to his heart, watching his throat bob every time he swallowed. It was serene and graceful and utterly terrifying.

Eren was too relaxed. Too content. Too comfortable in the man's arms and it sent his mind whirling out of control. His thoughts overwhelmed and his emotions boiled to the surface. He wanted to run and scream and cry and break another vase and cry more. He was ready to do it, too, but Levi's arms weighed him down and kept him in place.

In place.

_His_ place against Levi's chest, in his arms. Wrapped up and safe and warm and wanted.

For the first time in years, he felt wanted. He didn't feel like a nasty burden to be pushed away or tossed aside. Something left on the backburner; a second choice; a last resort; an afterthought.

The tension in his body faded, letting himself form against Levi's body. He slipped his hand from on top of Levi's arm, and pushed it under Levi's shoulders to hold him close. He snuggled under Levi's neck and heard a soft hum escape the man's throat. Eren smiled and accepted, for that moment, that he was happy.

But the more it sank in, a fear started to bubble up with it. He didn't have any real emotions for Levi, did he? Nothing too serious. It could have been a crush. But nothing more.

At least, that's what he thought. And the more he thought about it, the more he dwelled on it, he realized that maybe, just maybe, it was something more than a silly high school level crush. That maybe, it was something deeper.

And that was scarier than any demon movie. That was scarier than any feeling of rejection or being tossed aside.

Because the last time Eren had been in love, he ended up with the pain of a broken heart.

"You don't get to pick movies anymore."

Levi's sudden, firm voice shook Eren from his wild thoughts. He blinked back tears—he didn't know if they came because he was lying on his side or if they were because of his thoughts—and sat up enough to look Levi in the eyes.

Tired grey eyes bore down on him and Eren dug his chin into Levi's chest.

"Well you can choose next time," Eren sang, giving his shoulders a playful shimmy. "But I still get the final say."

"Spoiled fucking rotten."

Eren grinned, Levi rolled his eyes and the doorbell went off. The chime of "trick or treat" from a pack of children rang through the house.

"I'm not fucking answering."

"Yeah, but you saw what happened with the kids," Eren snapped, pointing at the TV. He let go of Levi to properly sit up. He grabbed the bowl of remaining candy, most of it being wrappers, and stomped to the door. "Not taking any chances."

"It was just a movie!"

"No chances!"

Eren opened the door and passed out candy to a Rapunzel, Optimus Prime and Captain America. They said their "thank you"s with big smiles and ran off into the night. Eren happily hummed before turning off the porch light and closing the door. He turned off the lights in the entrance hall, hoping that the trick or treaters would get the hint that they were out of candy, and shuffled back to Levi.

"Do you want to marathon through _Iron Man?"_ Levi asked. Eren sat the candy bowl back on the table. He sank down against Levi, back to chest, and pulled Levi's arm to rest across his shoulders.

"Let's do this."

* * *

It probably wasn't the best decision to stay over at Levi's on a school night, but Eren had made worse decisions. He was all happy smiles and an achy neck. Not from a night of sexual exploits but rather from falling asleep on the sofa, Levi still wrapped around him.

It was the first time, in a very long time, that he woke up in someone's arms and without sex before. The sensation was foreign but not as awful as he could have thought.

Levi pulled up to the sidewalk by Eren's apartments, his Maserati rumbling low. Eren stretched and yawned, leaning over to drape his arms around Levi's shoulders.

"I had fun," he hummed.

"Go get ready for class," Levi said.

"Ugh, I have time," Eren groaned.

"You may, but I have work," Levi said, looking down at his watch; a shiny platinum Rolex. Eren stuck out his bottom lip. "Get."

"Oh fine," Eren laughed, letting him go. He picked up his backpack and reached for the door.

"Eren."

He stopped and sat back, staring at Levi. The snark in the man's voice had dropped and Eren felt his heart speed up anxiously. Levi pressed a hand to his cheek, stroking the soft skin with a thumb and Eren flushed, looking down.

"I had fun."

"I-I did too…" Eren's voice hitched unexpectantly. He looked back up as Levi's hand slipped from his rosy cheek.

"Have a good day. I'll talk to you later." Levi smiled a little before his usual, stern glare returned. "Now get going."

Eren smiled and crawled out of the car, watching Levi drive away. He pulled his backpack to his chest, a warm smile still on his face that was near the equivalent of an afterglow. Levi was doing things to his heart that he really didn't like. But there was no way to really stop it either.

"Eren…?"

And then everything stopped.

Eren looked around as Jean walked across the parking lot, eyes wide and hands outstretched in confusion. Eren swallowed and took a step back, his smile wiped from his face.

"Hey…uhh…what are you doing here?"

"Bert asked for a ride to class," Jean said. "What are you…what's all this?" He made a vague hand gesture at Eren and Eren knew exactly what he meant.

"It's nothing," Eren snapped.

"You were just dropped off in a really nice car. You're half dressed and I know that's not your shirt. And you have this really happy…glow. Are you fucking some rich old guy?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What? Jean, no! It's nothing. Don't make a big deal about it!"

"I'm not making a big deal about it, I'm just asking," Jean laughed. "Stop freaking out. Are you dating someone behind my back?"

"We're not dating, so it shouldn't fucking matter."

"We're not, but we're still—"

"I have to get ready for class," Eren said curtly, turning away. He suddenly stopped and spun back around. "And just so you know, this _is_ my fucking shirt. He bought it for me!"

Without another word, Eren started to make his way up the stairs, Jean still wildly confused. Eren couldn't look back at him. He would see him again later in the day and he decided he would deal with him then. He couldn't ruin the sweet feeling he had left from leaving Levi. And it certainly couldn't be ruined because of Jean's pestering.

"Good morning, Eren," Bertholdt said as he locked his apartment door.

Eren reared on him and tried to smile. He ended up turning around again to face his own door. "G'morning. Jean is waiting for you. I have to get ready for class."

And before Bert could say anything else, Eren disappeared into the apartment.


End file.
